The Disciplinary Four
by TheVongola11th
Summary: Mokuro Rokudo, Lambo Bovino, Dino Chiavarone, and Kyoya Hibari. These four exceptionally rich guys rule Namimori High with an iron fist, Hibari being the school's leader, but will a certain boy be able to change all of that? 1827! YAOI!
1. The Slip

Hiyo, Fanfiction! This is my first fan-fic for Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I'm basing this off of Hana Yori Dango and Boys Before Flowers except with 1827 Yaoi! (And one-sided D27). I wanted to do this casuse I realized there weren't many, probably none KHR stories based on Boys Before Flowers or Hana Yori Dango, so I decided to make my own.

If you want to know what Boys before Flowers and Hana Yori Dango is, here's the wiki pages:

wiki. d-addicts. com / **Hana**_**Yori**_**Dango**

en. wikipedia. org / wiki / Boys_Over_Flowers

If you already are familiar with HYD and BOF, then good for youuuu!

Now before I get onto the story you may want to know I increased most of the character's ages. (Lambo looks like his 15 year old self)

Tsuna: 15

Lambo: 15

Hibari: 17

Mokuro: 17

Dino: 18

(Instead of Namimori Middle, It's going to be Namimori High)

I'll list the rest of the characters ages at the bottom of this page…but for now…

ONTO THE STORY!1!1!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sawada Tsunayoshi's chocolate brown eyes were scanning through the different arrays of expensive brand accessories, ranging from bags to necklaces that Namimori's students were wearing. The boy quickly but cautiously walked towards the entrance of Namimori High as he ogled the designer brands that the other students were flaunting to each other. Coming from a lower class family, Tsuna somewhat envied how much these students could afford on a daily basis.

…but, that didn't surprise Tsuna at all. Namimori High was and currently is known as the richest and most prestigious high school in all of Japan, thus holding exceptionally rich students.

And you might ask, how did a low-class citizen of Namimori like Tsuna end up at a very high-class school like Namimori High? Tsunayoshi, by luck won a raffle to free admission to Namimori High as a first year. At first Tsuna didn't want to attend the school, fear of that he might be teased by his richer classmates. But unfortunately his eager parents urged him to attend the school so the Sawada family could create a good reputation for the lower class area of Namimori. Even though Tsuna's parents were happy for him attending Namimori, Tsuna hated the school because, he was a loner and there were certain people in Namimori High that made his blood boil.

Tsuna sighed as he passed through the Namimori gates, watching several well-groomed students get out of their expensive luxury cars and limo. Unsurprisingly to Tsuna, but surprising to most outsiders of Namimori, most of the students were escorted out of their cars by their own butlers and car drivers. Tsuna looked at how well kempt the students wore their uniforms: a tanned light brown suit covering a white shirt with a black tie for the top with neat ironed black pants. Namimori's symbol was engraved on the left side of the uniforms: a brown hexagon with a large N carefully sewed onto it. Tsunayoshi saw how the students carried themselves with a confident but egotistical air as they kept their uniforms in neat shape.

The spiky brown haired boy looked at his own uniform and realized his top was obviously wrinkled. Tsunayoshi immediately straightened the uniform top, quickly sliding his palms across the tan fabric.

_Note-to-self: Don't let Mom forget to iron my uniform._

"JUUDAIME!"

"Hiee!" Tsuna yelped, frightened by the sudden yell.

Tsunayoshi turned around and realized it was just his loyal friend and only friend in Namimori High, Italian transfer student Hayato Gokudera who was accepted in Namimori because of his characteristic intelligence and high finance family.

"Sorry, Juudaime, did I scare you?" Gokudera asked, noticing his spiky haired friend's blushed cheeks.

"No, no it's okay, Gokudera. I thought you were one of the D4 or something." Tsuna nervously grinned.

Gokudera raised his eyebrows unfamiliar with Tsuna's reply, "Err Juudaime, Do you mind me asking..."

"What is it Gokudera?" Tsuna asked, this time in a calmer tone, as the two friends were nearing the entrance.

"What's the D4?"

"Oh, I forgot, today's your first day here." Tsunayoshi replied, then slightly frowned, "The D4's a group of wealthy guys who literally own and rule this school with an iron fist. Everything they say goes and if you disobey them, they give you a slip which means constant bullying and harassment by them and even other students."

Gokudera, who noticed Tsuna's glum expression, replied, "Tch, they sound like a bunch of arrogant assholes."

Tsuna's face immediately lit up, "Wow! You're the first person who's ever said that! Everyone seems to worship them around here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, one month into your first school year in Namimori high and you sort of notice." Tsuna replied, then changed the subject, "Gokudera! What's your first period class?"

Gokudera reached in his uniform pocket and unwrapped a yellow, crumbled sheet of paper.

"I have Geometry, what first period class you have Juudaime?"

Tsuna's lips were shaped into a pout, "I have English…"

BRRRRNGGGG!

"Hiee! The warning bell!" Tsuna squeaked, "We're gonna be late!"

The spiky haired teen grabbed Gokudera by the wrist, running towards a flight of steps. Tsuna immediately skidded to a stop, almost causing Gokudera to fall forwards onto him. Tsuna's immediate stop was caused by several men with distinctive pompadour hairstyles who were guarding the nearby classrooms. The right sleeves on their black suits held a red ribbon that was engraved with the Japanese characters: Disciplinary Committee, marking their title.

"What's wrong, Juudaime?"

"Hibari's disciplinary committee members, if they see us late, we'll be in trouble!" Tsuna panicked, his face blushing.

"Those freaks?" Gokudera replied, glaring at the pompadour men who didn't notice the two boys, "What are they gonna do to us-?"

"Shh!" Tsuna hushed, afraid that the intimidating men might notice the two, "They might hear us!"

"S-Sorry, Juudaime!" Gokudera apologized, "What's so special about them anyway?"

"They monitor and control all of the halls to their liking and they're given direct orders by their D4 leader, Hibari-san." Tsuna spoke in a hushed voice.

"So this Hibari-san guy controls the school?"

"Hai, Gokudera." Tsuna nodded, "Let's get to class-"

Several scuffles and footsteps interrupted Tsuna, causing the spiky haired boy to jump up in surprise. Gokudera and Tsuna turned around, seeing a rather large group of students, running towards the two. Chatters and excited shrieks were heard as the students came.

A student in front of the crowd yelled, "IRIE SOICHI EARNED A DISCIPLINARY SLIP! IRIE SOICHI EARNED A SLIP!"

"Hiee!" Tsuna shrieked as the speedy, large crowd caused him to trip onto his bottom as they ran past him.

"Hey! Watch where you run you idiots!" Gokudera yelled at the crowd of students who ran past the two.

Oblivious to Gokudera's yelling, the students kept on running towards the action. Tsuna turned around and realized the disciplinary committee members with the pompadour hairstyles were gone.

"Are you all right, Juudaime?"

Tsuna nodded, changing his attention to Gokudera. The grey haired teen pulled Tsuna back up to his feet.

"Where did those idiots go?" Gokudera asked.

"Someone's been issued a slip by the prefect, so they must have went to the main cafeteria." Tsuna replied.

Gokudera, remembering what Tsuna said about the D4 slips, replied, "So there's a fight going on?"

"I-I don't know." Tsuna replied, and then nervously scratched the back of his head, "I don't want to be at school if there's another slip being issued. Half the day, there's no class and some innocent person gets beaten up!"

"So, these D4 brats are the ones causing you to flunk out of class?" Gokudera replied, anger evident in his voice.

"Y-yes. Kind of"

"Then I have to go teach them a lesson!" Gokudera, "Nobody should ruin Juudaime's-"

"G-Gokudera-kun! You can't! The D4 are way stronger than you think! They'll give you a D4 slip and cream you!" Tsuna cried, furiously yanking on Gokudera's uniform sleeve.

Gokudera immediately calmed down.

"…But do you mind if I see what the D4 are like?" Gokudera asked.

"…O-okay." Tsuna replied, still worried that his reckless friend could get into any sign of trouble with the special D4, "I'll come with you."

"T-Thank you, Juudaime!"

Gokudera and Tsuna immediately ran towards the path the crowd of students went to. Tsuna could see Gokudera's anger that was shielded by his curiosity of what the dangerous D4 were like. Though, Tsunayoshi couldn't blame Gokudera, If Tsuna himself was new to the school he would want to see what the "dictators" of his new school were like.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

HYAA! I'm done with my first chapter. R&R, even if you're an anon! I want to see what you think of this story!

NOTE: Irie Soichi is in his in TYE look (Ten years earlier age), and he attends Namimori high. He would be a perfect victim for the D4 (:

Rest of the ages that have been bumped up. (I'll list some more as I go!)

Gokudera: 16

Yamamoto: 16

Ryohei: 17

Haru & Kyoko: 15


	2. Irie Shoichi's Misfortune

"Wow."

Gokudera-kun was entranced as he saw the sight of Namimori's huge, crowded cafeteria in front of him. Sure Gokudera had a rich family, but nothing he had compared to the school itself. The cafeteria held dozens of tables that were draped over with clean and well-kempt red tablecloths. The center of the cafeteria had two curved staircases embellished in gold that led up to an inside balcony. On top of that balcony there was another table with a golden tablecloth, four chairs surrounding it. Across from the table, there were letters engraved on the wall that read D4.

However, in the midst of the loud and rowdy students, the D4 were nowhere to be seen.

"Please! Stop! I-I'm sorry!"

Tsuna jumped up at the cry of a certain student.

"What was that?" Gokudera asked, looking left and right for the source of the desperate cry.

Tsunayoshi tugged on Gokudera's sleeve and pointed to a certain student who was lying on the ground in fetal position, arms covering his red mop of hair.

"It's Irie Shoichi." Tsuna nervously replied, "He's the D4's next victim; he must have done something to anger the D4."

_Everything they say goes and if you disobey them, they give you a slip which means constant bullying and harassment by them and even other students._

Gokudera remembered those words Juudaime told him before they entered the cafeteria. Tsuna and Gokudera watched as Irie Shoichi was getting provoked and slightly beaten by his classmates. Every time somebody would get issued a D4 slip, Tsunayoshi felt this unfamiliar rage and uncharacteristic anger rise in him. All this poor student did was stand up for himself and he gets constant beatings and violent harassment because he made a bunch of D4 snobs angry; it infuriated Tsuna. But being the Dame-Tsuna he was, he couldn't do a thing to stand up or even express any hint of anger against the D4 and the disciplinary committee because he was afraid of what would happen if he were to get the slip himself.

"Tch, you do know what happens if you insult the D4 Shoichi?" A student jeered at the bespectacled red head who was still crouched in fetal position.

"You're such an eyesore to this school, why don't you do us all a favor and leave!" Another student yelled at Irie, then kicked him on the side of his torso, causing Irie himself to fall sideways from his position.

"Aghh!" Irie cried, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to speak against Hibari!"

"Pathetic excuse, try again." The same student slammed his foot against Irie's backside, causing the red head to yell in pain.

"Hey! Let me get a whack at him, I need something to take my anger out on!"

"Go ahead!"

Another student grabbed something from his bag; he unraveled his fingers from the item, revealing an egg. In an instant he threw the egg, causing it to splatter on Shoichi's forehead. Choruses of claps were heard throughout the cafeteria. The bullying towards Shoichi continued with more egg throwing along with several tomatoes.

"Such bastards." Gokudera hissed under his breath, his fists clenched.

Tsuna stared at Gokudera's expression. The clear anger in Gokudera's face meant that he wanted to beat all those offending students to a pulp. However, Tsuna wouldn't let him because he was also scared that Gokudera could earn a traumatizing D4 slip. It was a cowardly thing to do, but Tsuna was concerned for his only friend at Namimori.

A loud yelp and several squeals interrupted Tsuna's train of thoughts.

"GUYS! IT'S THE D4!" A girl squealed, pointing to the balcony.

Everyone in the cafeteria, including the egg and tomato ridden Shoichi immediately whipped their heads towards the direction of the balcony.

Four guys stood in front of the entrance of the balcony.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hurhurhurheee! Cliffhanger! But, I promise I'll update during the weekend! R&R! It makes me more motivated to write more chapters!

Until next time!


	3. Enter The D4

Four guys stood in front of the entrance of the cafeteria's central balcony.

The loud roaring and chatters across the cafeteria immediately became soft and quiet murmurs. Namimori's students eagerly waited for the D4 to make their first move. Tsunayoshi felt his heart beat loudly and quickly at the intensity of the quiet cafeteria while Gokudera had his eyes glued onto the D4 themselves.

"Juudaime, are those really the D4…?" Gokudera whispered.

Tsunayoshi nodded his head. The brown haired boy pointed to one of the guys; the guy he pointed to was on the far left of the four. He had blue hair that was parted into two long side bangs with small noticeable spikes, making his blue hair look like the shape of a pineapple. The most distinctive thing about him was that his red eye was pure red while his left one was a normal blue. He had a seductive and unchaste smirk on his face.

"That one is Mokuro Rokudo; he was chosen specifically by Hibari to become a member of the D4 cause Mokuro's specifically known for creating and establishing Kukoyo's famous amusement parks and clubs. He's also known as the school's playboy." Tsuna whispered to Gokudera, slightly wincing at the 'playboy' part.

"He owns Kokuyo?" Gokudera whisper-yelled. The look on Gokudera's face gave obvious surprise on how rich these guys were.

"Yeah." Tsuna replied, carefully watching Namimori's D4 walk down the balcony's stairs. One of the D4 was in front of the other three.

Tsuna pointed to another one who had slightly curly black hair who was next to Mokuro Rokudo. One of his green eyes were closed, making his expression come off a sluggish but yet intimidating in his own way. He wore a cow print suit.

"That one is Lambo Bovino-"

"He's the son of the Bovino mafia family?" Gokudera interrupted, his Italian heritage making him familiar with the famous Bovinos.

Tsuna nodded, "Hai, the Bovino family makes millions each year because of their established mafia."

"And what about that blondie?" Gokudera asked, pointing to the D4 next to Lambo.

The D4 Gokudera pointed to had spiky blonde hair. He wore a brown overcoat. Compared to the other two D4, he looked less intimidating. He had a straight expression.

"That's Dino Cavellone of the Cavellone family, not much is known about him except that the Cavellone family left a ton of money for Dino to inherit. People here say he's a pretty skilled fighter when he's with his subordinate, Romario."

"Is he also Italian?" Gokudera asked.

Tsuna nodded, the hesitatingly pointed to the last of the D4. The last D4 was in front of the other three.

"Are you okay, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked, noticing Tsuna's hesitation.

"…The last D4 is Hibari Kyoya, the leader of the D4 and Namimori High." Tsuna began, ignoring Gokudera's question.

Tsunayoshi again pointed to the D4 in front of the other three. Out of the other three D4, he looked the most intimidating and scary. He had shaggy jet black hair that was darker than Lambo's. His eyes were a very dark brown with the faintest hue of blue, giving off a manifestation of coldness. Just his whole expression in general was icy, including his intimidating frown that could send people running for their lives if they got on his bad side.

Hibari wore a white suit with the first few buttons undone; a black overcoat covered the back part of it with the sleeves flowing freely. A red tag surrounded the shoulder of the overcoat, with golden words that read Disciplinary committee.

"He's the one who created the D4 and he has the entire school under his control since his father owns Namimori himself."

Gokudera's mouth was wide agape, "…H-His family owns Namimori?"

"Yes, his family makes billions because of that." Tsunayoshi said, still surprised at Hibari's huge salary even though he attended Namimori High for a month or so.

Once the D4 reached the bottom of the balcony, Hibari motioned for the other three D4 to stop in their tracks with a quiet and swift hand motion. A few girls quietly squealed at Hibari's action. Tsunayoshi couldn't blame the girls; the D4 had very good looking guys.

"Those D4 brats think they're so awesome that they don't have to wear school uniforms." Gokudera whispered, making sure no one would hear.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna whispered even quieter, "He might hear us!"

The huge crowd of students made room for Hibari as he walked towards Irie Shoichi. Hibari frowned, disgusted by the large crowd of students in the cafeteria today but continued to make his way towards Shoichi anyway. Tsunayoshi saw the pompadour men from earlier who bowed respectfully at Hibari as he passed the disciplinary members.

The cafeteria immediately quieted to a dead silence once Hibari was standing in front of the crouching tomato and egg ridden Shoichi.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**MUWHAHAHAHAH. CLIFF HANGER AGAIN! I wonder what Hibari is going to do to poor Shoichi! (I'm abusing Irie in this story, I feel bad now.) But R&R and I update faster!**

**In this story, Tsuna/Gokudera aren't in the mafia, just Lambo's / Dino's family. I had to make Gokudera familiar with the mafia families because he was an exchange student from Italy.**

***NOTE: LAMBO LOOKS LIKE HIS '15' YEAR OLD SELF!***

**I'm also going to try to update everyday. (If I can!)  
><strong>


	4. Hibari

The cafeteria immediately quieted to a dead silence once Hibari was standing in front of the crouching tomato and egg ridden Shoichi.

Tsunayoshi couldn't keep his eyes off the prefect's cold stare as he glared down at Irie Shoichi.

Hibari's frown deepened.

"Get up, herbivore."

All the students took their eyes off Hibari, focusing their attention on Shoichi. The bespectacled red head tried standing up but the injuries from his classmates' kicking have caused him to stumble back onto the floor. Shoichi clutched his hand onto his sensitive stomach, which was also in pain.

"Wasn't I clear? I told you to get up." Hibari repeated, his patience wearing thin.

Irie Shoichi, this time with all his strength, stood up as he clutched his stomach. His eyes were shut as he tried to ignore all the pain that was shooting at his back and sides. Irie managed to stand up halfway with his head facing the ground.

"At least you can look at me when you're in my presence."

Irie Shoichi raised his head to look up at Hibari, trying not to look at his dark, antagonizing eyes.

"Now what was it you said about me?"

"I-I s-said…I s-said…" Irie Shoichi trailed off, just looking at Hibari made his speech stumble all over the place.

Hibari's patience immediately vanished. He grabbed a fistful of Shoichi's red mop of hair, causing the red head to flinch in pain.

"Answer me, you pathetic herbivore."

"I-I said t-that Hibari-s-san w-was…" Irie Shoichi let out a whimper as Hibari clutched the fistful of Irie's hair harder, "…th-that you-Hibari-san is a d-dictator."

"That's not all you said. There was more."

Tsunayoshi caught a short glance at the other D4. He saw Mokuro and Lambo chuckling quietly at Irie's humiliation. However, to Tsuna's surprise, Dino wasn't laughing at all. Dino actually looked upset. Tsunayoshi was confused at Dino's different expression. Actually, Dino always looked distant and upset when Hibari would issue slips but Tsunayoshi never took notice of this until now.

"I also said that-that Hi-Hibari-s-san s-should-should k-know hi-his actual place."

"…and where would that be?"

"…T-The…s-slums." Irie slightly hesitated, afraid of what Hibari's next move would be.

Hibari's frown turned into a smirk, confusing Gokudera.

"Idiot herbivore, that's where **your** actual place is, you don't deserve to have a place in Namimori. _I'll bite you to death._"

In a flash, Hibari took out his legendary tonfas as he let go of Irie's hair. He immediately whacked Irie on the abdomen with the tonfa, sending the red-head flying halfway across the cafeteria. Shoichi knocked a couple of tables and chairs down as he was thrown by the force of Hibari's tonfa. Shoichi yelled in pain as he hit the ground.

Hibari walked closer to Shoichi.

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself?" Hibari venomously said, "You're a disgrace to Namimori and everyone."

Hibari scoffed as he shook his tonfas of Shoichi's blood onto Shoichi himself.

"That bastard." Gokudera mumbled, making sure Hibari didn't hear.

"Kyoya, I think that's enough for today."

Everyone turned around to face the source of the noise.

It came from Dino Chiaverone. Surprised murmurs were heard throughout the lunchroom. Hibari cast a glare towards Dino.

"Kufufu. Dino-san, you're such a killjoy." Mukuro, the blue haired D4 chuckled.

Hibari walked towards the rest of the D4.

"Let's go. I can't stand being in these pathetic crowds anymore." Hibari said, leading the D4 out of the lunchroom through the main exit.

The disciplinary committee bowed as the D4 excited before making their own exit.

The quiet lunchroom immediately turned into wild cheers and chatters of excitement.

"SUGOIII! Hibari-sama is so hot and awesome!"

"He totally creamed that nerd in one hit!"

Being in Namimori High for only one month, Tsunayoshi couldn't stand it. His class "mates" and the D4 were sickening. Tsuna's fists were clenched, sending anger throughout his system.

"Juudaime…"

Gokudera's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"G-Gokudera-kun." Tsuna replied, "Sorry, I spaced out."

"I can't believe we two are going to this school." Gokudera said, "But I'm going to protect Juudaime at all costs!"

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna nervously said, unsurprised at Gokudera's enthusiasm.

Tsunayoshi immediately noticed Irie Shoichi, half sitting on the ground as most of the other students were leaving the cafeteria. Shoichi looked half-dead, his eyes unmoving as he stared at the ground, obviously humiliated. Tsunayoshi quickly but cautiously walked towards Shoichi.

"Juudaime, where you going?" Gokudera asked, before noticing that Tsunayoshi was walking towards Shoichi.

As Tsunayoshi walked closer and closer to Shoichi, he noticed the bespectacled red head's eyes were still glued onto the ground, as if he were an unmoving statue.

"Eto…Shoichi, right?" Tsuna nervously said.

Irie Shoichi immediately jerked his head up.

"P-please don't hurt me!" Shoichi cried placing his arms in front of him for protection.

"I-I'm not. I-I was going to take you to the school nurse. T-that is if-if you wanted to go." Tsuna timidly said, waving his arms nervously.

Shoichi hesitated for a moment, before responding.

"You don't need to help. I'm dropping out of Namimori High." Shoichi quietly said, "This school is a torture house. You say something at your own free will and you get beaten up until you can't move."

"Shoichi…" Tsunayoshi tried reaching a helpful arm towards Shoichi to hoist him up, but Shoichi refused.

"P-Please don't! You think you won't get hurt by the D4, but they'll get you soon enough since you're different from all the other students!" Irie snapped.

Tsuna immediately jerked his arm back, surprised at Shoichi's tone of voice.

"Hey, Dame-Tsuna!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**OOOOH, I wonder who called Tsuna 'Dame-Tsuna'. && Hibari-san is so evil; I also wonder why Dino-san told Hibari to stop!**

**C: R&R please, if you want to find out faster!**

**(I'm totally bribing you guys with chapters for reviews. Hurdur.) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was longer than the last!**


	5. The Class System

"Hey, Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna immediately turned around to see who called him. Tsunayoshi let out a quiet sigh as soon as he realized who it was that called him Dame-Tsuna.

It was Namimori's school jock and most loyal D4 fan, Mochida-Sempai along with his two friends. Mochida had messy, spiky black hair with an egotistical air to him.

When Tsuna was about to speak, Gokudera interrupted.

"How dare you call Juudaime that?" Gokudera clenched his fists at Mochida.

"Gokudera-kun! I-I can handle this!" Tsuna cried.

Mochida burst into fits of laughter, "You, Dame-Tsuna, can handle this?"

Mochida's two friends behind him stifled a few chuckles.

"What are you doing helping that dirt-bag Shoichi?" Mochida said, "You also should know your place Dame-Tsuna before you make a certain group of guys angry."

"I-"

"Save your excuses, I don't feel like hearing them today. But remember, If you do anything to piss the D4 off, you will regret coming to Namimori high."

Before Tsunayoshi could say anything more, Mochida slightly pushed him by the shoulder as he passed by Tsuna. Mochida's two friends also followed suit.

"See you later Dame-Tsuna!" One of Mochida's friends said.

Once the three boys were out of sight, Gokudera spoke up.

"I swear, next time I see him. I'll smack him in the face so hard that-!"

"G-Gokudera! You don't have to do that!" Tsuna cried, waving his hands around, but then he realized something.

Tsunayoshi turned around and realized Irie Shoichi was gone from his spot. Tsuna looked at the exit door that led to outside of the school and saw a certain red-head stumble before he closed the door behind him, leaving the school building.

_Shoichi…_

That was the last time Tsuna would see Irie Shoichi.

"All students report to second period classes immediately!" A voice spoke over the school's intercom.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Once Tsunayoshi reached his second period class, unfortunately which Gokudera wasn't a part of, he sighed as he sat down on his desk, waiting for the bell to ring.

Since Tsunayoshi first came here, four D4 slips have been issued, including Shoichi, each to innocent students that wanted to speak their mind. After seeing Irie Shoichi's downfall, Tsunayoshi so badly wanted to stop this pathetic bullying, but he was truly scared of that D4 slip and getting humiliated by his "classmates".

But something else came to mind. Dino Chiavarone.

"_Kyoya, I think that's enough for today."_

Why did he ask Hibari to stop? Why did he look so upset when Hibari was torturing the poor Shoichi? Why did he come off as different from the other D4?

"Hieee! This is so confusing!" Tsuna whispered quietly to himself, tousling his bunch of brunette hair.

After the bell rang, class started. As the teacher instructed the class, most of the students were either conversing loudly with each other or dozing off. The teacher paid no attention to this and continued to teach, ignoring all the loud students. It was kind of sad actually.

"_E-Excuse me Sensei, I-I don't know the answer to this question." Tsuna would feebly but politely say, raising his hand._

_But his teachers, knowing Tsunayoshi's meager and poor social status would disown him by mostly replying, "Figure it out yourself Tsunayoshi, you should listen in class more."_

"_B-but It's always loud and rowdy in here." Tsuna replied, looking at all his extroverted class mates, "I can't concentrate!" _

"_Don't talk back, Tsunayoshi. That's terrible respect towards your elders."_

"_But Sensei!"_

"_If you say anything more, I'll issue you a detention!"_

After that situation, Tsunayoshi never bothered with the teachers; they would also treat Tsunayoshi terribly because he was the only student below middle class that attended Namimori High. Tsunayoshi only joined the school to create a good example of his low-class family and to make his parents proud. Also, Graduating Namimori High school alone without even trying would do a lot for Tsunayoshi's future, earning him thousands of dollars of scholarships and tons of credit for college's which would do so much for his poor family.

All Tsuna had to do was get through four years of Namimori High without stirring up any sign of trouble with the D4.

…But, unfortunately for Tsuna, trouble never ceases to leave him.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**YAY! Chapter 5 finished! Next chapter will introduce Yamamoto, Ryohei, Haru, I-pin (She too, also looks like her 15 year old self), and Kyoko. (I might also introduce Tsuna's family, If I feel like writing a longer chapter)**

**Oh, by the way Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Kyoko don't attend Namimori in this story. (They go to another high school!)**

**I'm so excited for next chapter! C: R&R and I give you all free cookies!**


	6. Friends

"So you work at a Sushi bar?" Gokudera gasped, his eyes lighting up, "That's so amazing, Juudaime!"

Tired Tsunayoshi and hyper Gokudera were leaving the entrance of Namimori High after finishing their last class of the day. The bright, afternoon sun made Tsuna twice as tired as the scorching heat rays hit him.

"Hai, It's to help with my family's expenses, since my mom isn't working." Tsunayoshi replied, "But it's one of the really cheap sushi bars…"

"Where does your dad work?" Gokudera asked.

Afraid that Gokudera might look down on him, Tsuna hesitated before replying, "…The dry cleaners…the Sawada Dry cleaners."

"Juudaime, my family could give your family some of our money since you seem to be struggling." Gokudera replied, "It's the least I can do for befriending me!"

Tsuna immediately blushed at this, "No! No! Y-you don't need to do that! E-Eto, you don't n-need to b-buy my friendship!"

"Are you sure?"

"Hai, I don't want to seem like a leech and I don't want our friendship to be based on money at all. I like our friendship just the way it is." Tsunayoshi replied.

As lame as Tsuna himself thought he sounded, he couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, Juudaime!" Gokudera grinned.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Tsuna!"

"Yamamoto! I want to introduce you to Gokudera-kun!"

Tsunayoshi and Gokudera were in front of an old, small building adjacent to other ones with traditional Japanese-style windows and décor. There was a large sign that read: Sushi and ramen bar along with a smaller one that read: Takeshi. The guy that Tsuna addressed by Yamamoto had short, spiky black hair with a friendly and laid-back smile on his face. . He wore a white chef's suit with a white band wrapped around his forehead. Takeshi Yamamoto has known Tsuna since kindergarten, thus making him his best friend

"Hello!" Yamamoto grinned, "Nice to meet you!"

"Yeah, sure." Gokudera indifferently said, while heading inside the sushi parlor. This Yamamoto dude seemed too friendly for Gokudera's liking.

Yamamoto slightly laughed at Gokudera's rude reply as Tsuna nervously rubbed the back of his head. Once Tsuna and Yamamoto went inside the Sushi bar, Gokudera peered over the displays of Sushi with curiosity.

"How do you touch all these raw fish without getting sick?" Gokudera spoke up, looking at several fillets of fish that were stored in a fridge nearby.

"It's all about sanitation." Yamamoto grinned, then spoke to Tsuna, "Oyaji said to get dressed, Tsuna."

"Hai, Yamamoto!" Tsuna replied and went to the back room of the small sushi bar.

While Tsuna was changing into his work clothing, Gokudera was milling through the sushi bar, seeing if anything could catch his interest. The silver haired teen immediately stopped when he saw a baseball with a sports bag lying around.

"Baseball?" Gokudera huffed.

"Yup, I practice every other day." Yamamoto said as he pushed aside his baseball equipment to make more room for the costumers.

"Done!" Tsuna grinned as he stepped out of the back room, dressed in white suit with an apron on it that read: Sushi and Ramen Bar. The suit sleeves slightly draped over Tsuna's short arms.

"Okay, let's get to work." Yamamoto grinned as he stepped behind the sushi counter.

Right after Gokudera heard the door ring, something soft but firm hit him in the back of the head. Gokudera immediately turned around, spotting three girls: one with short orange hair, another with brown hair in a pony-tail, and one with braided, long jet black hair. The girl with the pony-tail held onto a small trey, half kneeled onto the ground. Gokudera felt something gooey on the back of his silver hair, causing him to grimace.

"Hahi! Haru-chan is sorry!" The brown hair girl exclaimed.

"Watch where you throw things!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"It was an accident!" The girl, who addressed herself as Haru-chan, yelled, surprised at Gokudera's rudeness.

"Maa-Maa, calm down you guys; I'll go get towels for Gokudera." The laid-back Yamamoto said, while walking into the back room.

"Haru's special cupcake…for Tsuna-san…is ruined desu!" Haru cried.

"Well, that wouldn't have happened if you lodged it on the back of my hair!" Gokudera clenched his fist.

"I told you it wasn't on purpose, you jerk-!"

"Guys!" Tsuna cried, interrupting Haru, then quieted down, "Please no fighting…?"

Gokudera sighed, looking at the red faced Haru, then back at Tsuna.

"Sorry, Juudaime." Gokudera apologized, feeling guilty for creating such a quarrel in front of his one and only Juudaime.

"Ano…Gokudera-kun, I want to introduce you to Kyoko, I-pin, and Haru." Tsunayoshi said.

"Hello." The orange haired girl smiled sweetly, "I'm Kyoko-chan, nice to meet you!"

"Hi." Gokudera said, wanting to creating a good impression in front of Tsunayoshi, instead of ignoring the girl.

"And this is I-pin; she works in ramen bar part of the shop." Tsuna said, pointing to the girl with the jet black, braided hair.

I-pin respectfully bowed to Gokudera, "It's nice to meet you."

"…And Haru-chan." Tsuna said, motioning his hand towards the loud, quirky brown haired girl.

"Tsuna-kun, I will make another special cupcake for you tomorrow in home economics for destroying this one, desu!" Haru exclaimed, while Kyoko giggled a bit at Haru's undying energy.

"I-It's okay Haru." Tsuna nervously replied, a bit taken back by Haru's over-enthusiasm towards him.

It was clear Haru had an obvious crush on Tsunayoshi, but Tsuna didn't return those feelings towards her. He only saw her as a loyal friend. In fact, Tsunayoshi never showed any real interest towards girls; he only remained indifferent. Even some of his classmates from older schools would tease him about that.

"Okay, I got the towels!" Yamamoto said, "Here you go Gokudera."

When Gokudera was about to grab the towel from Takeshi, the silver haired teen felt soft fabric tousle locks of hair. Yamamoto was carefully wiping the glob of frosting from Gokudera's hair.

"Arghh! What are you doing, you baseball freak?" Gokudera cried.

Yamamoto burst into laughter at Gokudera's instinctive reaction, which enraged Gokudera even more. Though, Gokudera could hint a slight pink forming on his cheeks, but he decided to drop that stupid thought.

After everyone settled and calmed down, Gokudera spoke up.

"Hey, baseball freak I noticed that this restaurant of yours is empty of costumers."

"That's because we don't get costumers often, a lot of the times it's just Haru, Kyoko, and Ryohei who hang out here." Yamamoto lightly laughed, causing Tsuna to face-plant his head in disappointment onto the surface of the sushi counter top.

Tsunayoshi hardly got any money from working since his job had very little visitors each day, thus earning him a small salary. The sushi and ramen bar Tsuna worked at also had low quality cheap food, thus causing it not to get a lot of visitors. It would be truly humiliating to show to the upper class citizens of Namimori. Still, Tsunayoshi would do anything to help his poor family in the tough economy.

"So, Tsuna-kun, how was school at Namimori today?" Kyoko asked.

"Ah! Today the D4 issued another slip."

"On my first day of school." Gokudera hissed.

"Seriously?" Kyoko gasped, "This has to be the third- no fourth time they issued a slip."

"Yeah, they issued it to a student named Irie Shoichi. All the students were beating him up and harassing him all because he slightly offended the D4." Tsuna replied, then with uncharacteristic rage, "It just makes me so mad that Hibari has to go so far to hurt the people that go against him."

"Sawada-san, you should stand up to them. You never know, maybe it would teach them a lesson." I-pin spoke in her light, soft-mannered voice, as she tended to the ramen section of the restaurant.

"Hai! Tsuna-san, go teach those spoiled brats a lesson or Haru will have to do so herself." Haru exclaimed, getting into an exaggerated fighting stance.

"N-no!" Tsuna exclaimed, his voice rising a few octaves, "I-I can't do that!"

"Hahi, why not?" Haru said, her hyper charisma dying down.

"I-I don't-"

"Juudaime doesn't have to if he doesn't want to!" Gokudera argued, glaring at Haru.

Haru only crossed her arms as she glared back at Gokudera.

"I have to admit, it would be nice to see Tsuna stand up to famous disciplinary leader Hibari-san." Yamamoto said.

"That would be fascinating to see." I-pin said, clasping her hands together, and then looked at a small receipt, "I have to go deliver an order of ramen to Kawahira! I'll be right back!"

I-pin grabbed a large container and rushed out of the restaurant, leaving Tsuna to linger on the words she and Yamamoto said.

"Well then, let's get to work!" Yamamoto said, "Oyaji should be coming back pretty soon."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Wooow! Sorry for the long wait, but during this week I was either busy/lazy/writers-block.**

**My lazy self apologizes for delaying chapter 6! & I promise I'll introduce Tsuna's family next chapter! This chappie is also longer than my last one! C:**

**Thanks so much for reviewing too! I was so surprised when I found 29 reviews a day ago. LE GASP. :U**

**&& Instead of Yamamoto alone working in a sushi bar; Tsuna and I-pin (I-pin looks like her 15 year old self) work along with Yamamoto. && Yamamoto's place isn't a sushi bar alone, it includes a ramen section in the restaurant. (I thought it would be cool to add cause I-pin works as a ramen deliverer). I also seriously hope I got the characters on par, not too OOC or anything.**

**& about reborn, I PROBABLY will include him into this story, I don't know yet.**

**Oyaji means father/Old man in Japanese.**

**& one more thing, should I make Yamamoto and Gokudera develop into a couple or just a close love/hate friendship? (I want your opinions on this in the comments section! ;D 8059 fangirls are definitely welcome)**

** BYE-BI!~**


	7. The Sawada Household

After Tsuna's long four hours of working at the Takashi Sushi and Ramen bar, he tiredly walked home alone. Gokudera had previously walked home himself, since he and Tsuna lived in different neighborhoods; Gokudera's being more affluent with the upper-class citizens of Namimori. On the other hand, Tsunayoshi's home was an old, wooden house that was scrunched up and crowded with other poorly built homes, thus creating a lower-class neighborhood.

After Tsunayoshi climbed up the steps to the small wooden porch of his home, he let out a tired yawn and knocked on the door.

"Mom! I'm home!" Tsuna said, as he knocked.

The front door to his house opened.

What Tsuna didn't expect was to see his over-enthusiastic father, Iemitsu, jump in his face and yell-

"WELCOME HOME, SON!"

"Hieee!" Tsuna screeched, obviously disturbed by his father's sudden appearance, "D-Dad?"

"How was school today? Did Gokudera enjoy his first day?"

"Ano…H-Hibari-san issued another D4 slip…" Tsuna hesitantly said.

All of a sudden Tsuna's mother, Nana, and little brother, Fuuta-san, came out from the small kitchen that was adjacent to the living room.

"Hibari-san did what?" Fuuta gasped.

"He issued a slip…"

"SUGOIIII!" Tsuna's mom screeched, "Hibari is really patrolling Namimori High this year, isn't he?"

Unfortunately for Tsuna, his parents and little brother literally worshipped Hibari and the D4. Why might you ask? Well, they looked up to Hibari as a leading figure for Namimori.

"Mom!" Tsuna wailed, "I don't get how you like Hibari-san so much! He's the worst!"

"Hibari-san has the richest family in all of Namimori, even Japan itself!" Tsuna's dad exclaimed, "He knows how to patrol the schools…"

"D-Dad…!" Tsuna cried, still surprised at how his father could like a jerk like Hibari.

"…he's smart and strong!" Fuuta added.

"Fuuta!"

"…and he has such dashing looks!" Nana smiled, "Oh, if only we could meet him in person!"

"W-What?"

"Yeah Tsuna-nii, you are so lucky to attend Namimori High! You get to see Hibari-san in person almost every day! I'm so jealous!" Fuuta grinned.

"B-But, but he gives out these slips and harasses and beats up students who go against him!" Tsuna replied.

All of a sudden Tsuna's parents and little brother huddled close together.

"Then they shouldn't have gone against Hibari in the first place!" Fuuta, Iemitsu, and Nana chorused at the same time, causing Tsuna ruffle his hair in frustration.

As much as Tsuna loved his family, he thought that they were the weirdest group of people ever. His family was always hyperactive and crazy whenever he'd come back home from school. Also, even though they were poor and struggling financially with his dad owning a poor dry-cleaners company, they were very happy people.

"Tsuna-nii, how can you not like Hibari-san at all, just look at him!"

"Eh?"

Fuuta sat across from a small rise table browsing through the family's old, cheap computer.

"What's that Fuuta?" Nana asked, then exclaimed once she saw the computer screen, "OH! Speak of the devil, it's Hibari-san! He looks so gorgeous in that suit!"

"Let me see!" Iemitsu squealed, as he squeezed in-between Fuuta and Nana.

"Guys! You're missing the whole point now!" Tsuna cried.

"Oh, Tsuna, just look!" Iemitsu said, grabbing Tsuna by the arm towards the small computer table.

"Hiee!" Tsuna cried as he tripped on his side from Iemitsu's strong hold, "Itei! That hurt, Dad!"

But then, Tsuna's pained expression immediately changed to a surprised one, once he saw the picture on the computer screen. It was a full photo shot of Hibari-san himself on the national news website. The prefect wore a black suit, different then his usually disciplinary committee attire. His expression was his usual, intimidating frown that gave off a cold aura. His grey, steel eyes with a hint of blue looked like as if it stared into Tsuna's large brown orbs. That picture looked terrifyingly alive.

"Isn't he handsome, Tsuna?" Nana cooed.

"I-I'm a g-guy, h-how can you ask me a q-question like that?" Tsuna stuttered, his face growing unbelievably red.

"Because I never see you bring any girls home that you're romantically interested in. Maybe you have a thing for guys!" Nana smiled.

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone for now! You don't have to feel so uncomfortable about it!" Iemitsu grinned.

"Mom! Dad! I'm not into guys!" Tsuna cried, "Just because I never bring girls home doesn't mean I like guys!"

"How come your face is red, Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta teased.

"I'm just surprised at the fact you'd ask me a question like that!" Tsuna replied, his uneasiness still evident.

Tsuna's parents chuckled at Tsuna's reaction, getting a kick out of his characteristic tenseness.

"Ah! The news article here says that the Hibari family's Namimori Disciplinary committee is starting to spread worldwide, earning the Hibari family billions of dollars more!" Iemitsu read.

"That's amazing, to make so much money!" Nana replied, "Hibari-san is so lucky!"

"Sugoi! It says that Hibari-san's father got a raise! The Hibari family is so awesome! They must work so hard for this!" Fuuta exclaimed, in complete admiration.

"A raise? Where?" Tsuna said, skimming the article, while huddled around the small computer with his parents and brother.

"On the second paragraph of the article, Tsuna-nii." Fuuta pointed out.

Tsuna slightly frowned at this.

"His parents probably spoil him with all that money, no wonder he's so arrogant and stuck-up all the time." Tsuna huffed.

"Tsuna!" Iemitsu said, "He's doing a lot for Namimori, you should be grateful!"

_Like beating innocent, harmless students and controlling everything he gets his hands on. His parents probably encourage that behavior. It's also probably his family's fault that we have to live like this. That guy pisses me off to no end._

Those thoughts of Tsuna's didn't sound like him, but honestly, he wanted to let his anger out.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**D: Gahh, this chapter was short! Sorry! But, if I made longer chapters I would update less often, shorter chapters are usually faster updates and It keeps me going with the story.**

…**And I think someone asked on why Gokudera calls Tsuna Juudaime in this AU story. You shall all find that out in a later chapter that focuses on Gokudera's and Tsuna's friendship. **

**But for now, please R&R and tell me what you think of Tsuna's hyperactive family? **

**Also, do you like the idea that I made Fuuta Tsuna's younger brother?**

**I SHALL UPDATE SOON! Bye Bi!~**


	8. Dino

"Hiee! I can't stand those D4 jerks!" Tsuna cried, yelling to nobody in particular, as he gripped the edge of one of the school's roof balconies.

Yes. This is where Tsuna would go during break to vent all his anger and anxious nerves out. Thinking that nobody else came to the abandoned balcony, Tsuna always came here alone to yell out all of his frustrations and anxiety's since nobody from a faraway distance could hear him. It helped clear out his over-thinking mind; so he would do this quite often. Also, it was right after his first period classes that he would come here.

"Those idiots always just have to find a way to make people's lives a living hell! I freaking hate them! I can't even believe they call themselves the Disciplinary four, more like Dirt faced four!" Tsuna continued to rant to himself, "They can't even discipline a school the correct way."

"Arghhh!" Tsuna cried, "So anno-"

Tsuna immediately stopped his ranting, when he heard a quiet shuffle. He quickly turned around, facing the back of him. Tsunayoshi could have sworn he saw a pair of sneaker clad feet at the edge of the bottom of the balcony. The spiky haired teen's heart immediately began to beat rapidly.

_Did someone actually…see me…?_

His heart felt as if it was going to pop out of his stomach any minute.

_Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! This is bad, this is bad, this bad-_

"Could you keep it down here…? I'm trying to rest."

_So there is someone here! Crap!_

Tsuna clutched his chest as he felt his heartbeat quicken even more. But what worried him even more was that the voice of the person sounded very familiar….

Could it be…?

The person slid his legs from the edge of the balcony that they were hiding in. The person stood up, revealing his identity. But then, Tsunayoshi's jaw immediately dropped once he immediately recognized who the person was.

Blonde, spiky hair with warm, brown eyes.

Dino Chiavarone of the D4.

"…Y-you're D4's D-d-d-Dino-san…" Tsuna's voice was barely above a whisper; his stuttering rambling all over the place.

Tsuna was in for it now; to have a D4 member hear somebody spout insults about the D4…that could most likely earn somebody a slip. In fact, that was probably the very same reason why Irie Shoichi earned a slip. Tsuna immediately tensed and bit his nails.

_Hiee! He's going to tell Hibari-san about what I said and Hibari will definitely give me a D4 slip and bite me to death! What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?_

"…S-so you heard everything…?" Tsuna heard those words come out of his mouth before he could think of what to say; he mentally face palmed himself for not overthinking about what he was going to say.

"Yeah, your voice was too loud to ignore." Dino replied, having a rather indifferent tone to his voice.

_Weird…Dino-san doesn't look angry. He looks rather…calm._

Tsuna's panicky heart beat slowed down when he heard Dino's calm and laid-back voice; something about Dino's entrance showed that he wasn't going to do anything too harmful.

Tsuna looked up at Dino as he came closer to the balcony rails, unfortunately causing his heart beat to quicken up once again. Tsunayoshi's large brown eyes scrutinized Dino's every move, making sure to run for it if Dino were to do anything apprehensive. Dino stopped, a few feet away from the spiky brown-haired teen.

Remembering his yelling, Tsuna bowed his head down, in complete embarrassment; he wanted to go crawl into a hole and bury himself so nobody could ever see his embarrassing self again. He seriously thought that this specific balcony of the school was abandoned, thus nobody bothering to go there anymore…and out of all people, Dino-san has to show up. Then again, at least it wasn't Hibari; that would have been really bad.

"So you really meant what you said about the D4?" Dino said.

_W-Why is Dino-san acting….normal? He should be angry that I insulted him and his friends._

"A-Ano…" Tsuna blushed; he definitely couldn't lie because Dino heard every single thing he shouted out, "Well…I-I…w-what…"

Tsuna's face became even redder, once he realized how stupid he probably was sounding to Dino. Wait- why did he care so much in the first place and why was he blushing like an idiot?

He immediately dismissed those thoughts.

"You're amusing." Dino smiled, trying his best not to let out a laugh.

Tsuna's jaw dropped at Dino's amused expression.

_Wait…D-Dino-san is s-smiling? Why is he smiling?_

"H-how?"

"You're yelling your head off and then once you see me, you're stammering on every word you say."

"I-It's cause I-I insulted you…shouldn't you be mad…?" Tsuna quietly said.

Dino ignored what Tsuna said, but he changed the subject.

"And Dirt faced four?" Dino slightly laughed, at Tsuna's pathetic attempt for an insult, "That's real funny."

Tsunayoshi's face was as ripe as a tomato now.

_Now he's laughing…but why is this so surprising? _

Tsuna, of course, always noticed Dino's upset expressions during the D4 slip fiascos in the cafeteria. Mokuro and Lambo were smirking and chuckling at the slip victim's suffering, Dino would stand there, his expression unmoving and rather sad…

"_Kyoya, I think that's enough for today."_

Plus, that was the first time Dino spoke against Hibari in front of everyone, especially when Hibari was busy beating up the slip victim. Dino was obviously different from the other D4, which intrigued Tsuna even more. He had a warm and friendly air to him, unlike the others.

"Eto…" Tsuna spoke up, only to be interrupted by Dino.

"What's your name?"

"Ehh?" Tsuna dumbly said, then continued, "Ano…my-my name is S-Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Tsuna." Dino said, repeating part of his name, "You seem like a promising student."

Tsunayoshi raised an eyebrow, questioned about what Dino said.

"H-How? I insulted the D4."

Dino laughed a bit, intrigued by the kid's modesty.

"Exactly."

"What?" Tsuna frowned.

"I don't really like to admit this, but we need more students like you to stand up against the D4-"

"EHH? B-b-but aren't the D4 like r-really good friends t-to you?"

"They are. We've known each other since kindergarten and I've known Kyoya since pre-school."

"B-But why would you want somebody to stand up against them then?"

Dino hesitated for a bit, slightly worrying Tsuna. Tsuna's heartbeat quickened; he was surprised he hadn't died from a heart attack yet.

"D-D-Dino-san?"

"It's because I don't like what Kyoya's doing for this school." Dino spoke up, "I actually want the D4 slip nonsense to stop, but Kyoya insists on controlling the school. And since I'm his good friend, I have to respect his wishes."

…_Respect his wishes? What kind of scumbag friend is Hibari_?

Tsuna bit his lip, unable to control his insulting thoughts.

"But that's not real friendship at all!"

Tsunayoshi immediately covered his mouth, completely astonished by what he just said to Dino. The blonde stared at Tsuna, surprised by his solid and concise tone of voice. The brown haired boy blushed this was his first impression on one of the famous D4 of Namimori, how pathetic.

"I-I'm sorry I-I didn't mean t-that…" Tsuna quietly said, his infamous stuttering unceasing.

"Don't worry about it; you have every right to say what you think." Dino replied, in his calm voice, "But you were wrong about that. Kyoya and I go way back in terms of friendship."

"I'm sorry." Tsuna bowed.

_Now I'm bowing to him? I'm so pathetic!_

"You know, Tsuna, like I said you show a lot of promise. Even though Kyoya and I are close; It would be nice if somebody could teach him a lesson. And you seem really fit for that."

"EHH? M-me?" Tsuna blushed, then he quickly waved his hands around, "Y-you're wrong a-about that! I-I possibly can't; I mean he's s-so strong and h-has tonf-f-fas and it'd be i-i-impossible for somebody a-as physically weak as me to-to do th-that."

Dino chuckled and ruffled Tsuna's unkempt, spiky brown hair, causing Tsuna to blush even more.

"Don't underestimate yourself, Tsuna." Dino smiled.

Dino turned on his heel and walked towards the exit of the balcony. He did a slight wave of acknowledgement with his right hand, before taking his leave.

"Dino-san…" Tsuna whispered.

Tsuna touched his ruffled hair, causing another blush to creep up his cheeks. He placed his free hand on his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat.

_Hiee? What is this feeling? _

Tsuna immediately shook his head. Now he felt really bad for yelling all those insults earlier…well only since Dino-san was there. He was actually a D4 member…that was good and sincere; Tsuna didn't know that until now. But he was thankful to find out that not every single one of the D4 were stuck up, snobby violence-loving jerks.

The bell, signaling that break was over, rang, causing Tsuna to jump up in surprise. He ran towards the exit of the balcony, entering the inside of the school, ready to go to his next class.

He sure wasn't going to be able to get Dino-san out of his mind.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hieee! I loved writing this chapter! It was one of my longer ones too. Please R&R! Anon or Non-Anon, I don't care! I want to see what you guys think of Dino's character!**

**&& For you guys who think this story is going to be centered around the mafia, it isn't cause it's kind of an AU. But I do mention the mafia at times with Dino's and Lambo's character. **

**Plus, next chapter you will be in for a lot of surprises too!**

**EDIT!: For those of you who think this is going to be a D27 fic, it's not. Tsuna first crushes on Dino, before he starts falling in love with Hibari. This is an 1827 fic. Sorry if I didn't mention this earlier.  
><strong>

**So I hoped you enjoyed, and Bye-Bi, for now!**


	9. Bento

"_I don't really like to admit this, but we need more students like you to stand up against the D4-"_

"_I actually want the D4 slip nonsense to stop, but Kyoya insists on controlling the school. And since I'm his good friend, I have to respect his wishes."_

"_Kyoya and I go way back in terms of friendship."_

Those words of Dino's kept harboring Tsuna's mind. He didn't expect one of the D4 to be so…friendly. Tsuna let out an aggravated sigh as he kept over-thinking these thoughts.

"What's wrong Juudaime?" Gokudera asked.

"Ano…It's nothing." Tsuna replied, waving his hand to dismiss the matter.

He didn't want to tell Gokudera about Dino's "secret" side; it would greatly surprise the silver haired teen. It was usually hard for Gokudera to calm down once he was surprised much to Tsuna's dismay.

"If you say so…" Gokudera muttered under his breath.

The two teens were hanging around the high school campus during the assigned lunch time, instead of being stuck inside the cafeteria. Several other students were also dawdling around as they ate their lunches. Tsuna stared at the extravagant and well-made lunches the other students had which were obviously bought from Namimori high school's cafeteria. If Tsuna's parents only had that much money to afford those delicious dishes…

The spiky haired teen's stomach growled in desperate hunger.

"Oh! Juudaime, I brought bento and onigiri!" Gokudera exclaimed, pulling out a rather large box, "Here! I-It's from Yamamoto's…"

Gokudera held out a large rice ball, surrounded by Nori seaweed.

"Arigatou!" Tsuna grinned as he took the rice ball from Gokudera, "So nice of him…!

"I almost didn't accept the bento from him, but I couldn't refuse when Yamamoto insisted I gave some to you." Gokudera sighed, then grabbed a piece of onigiri from the bento box; he began to taste the rice ball.

"_I told you baseball freak; I don't want any of your food!" Gokudera growled; his Juudaime was waiting for him outside as Yamamoto was pestering him, "Juudaime has finished his shift so I'm leaving with him!"_

"_Gokudera! You haven't tried any yet!" Yamamoto grinned, holding out a bento box._

'_How does this idiot keep a smile on his face all the freaking time? And why am I still here? I should be leaving by now!' Gokudera yelled in his head._

"_I'm sure it doesn't taste all that good." Gokudera scoffed._

"_I insist, Gokudera! Here, you can give some to Tsuna too." _

_Gokudera hesitated for a moment before responding. He furrowed his brows and clicked his tongue in annoyance before grabbing the bento box._

"_Don't get any ideas, baseball freak! I'm only accepting this cause I'm going to give some to Juudaime!"_

_Yamamoto laughed._

"_What's so funny?" Gokudera said, clenching his fist._

"_I was wondering…why do you call Tsuna, Juudaime?"_

_The silver haired teen paused for a second._

"_As if I'm going to tell you!" Gokudera scoffed; he immediately left the sushi bar. _

_He couldn't stand a second more of this optimistic, relaxed Yamamoto dude. But…why did his easygoing and friendly attitude make him so…_

Gokudera shook his head of the thoughts of when he first left the sushi and ramen bar.

"How is it?" Tsuna asked, eyeing Gokudera as the Silver haired teen had half the onigiri in his mouth.

"It's…okay." Gokudera hesitantly replied, refusing to give out an over-eager comment about Yamamoto's cooking, "It needs more salt."

_He never has anything good to say about Yamamoto…_

"Walking around out here is so much better than being stuck in the cafeteria with all those other students…" Tsunayoshi said, changing the subject.

"Of course, Juudaime! I don't even know if I can take being stuck in a room with those stuck-up, snotty idiots." The silver haired scoffed, walking in front of Tsunayoshi. Gokudera turned around so he was facing the brown haired boy as he walked backwards.

Tsuna slightly laughed at Gokudera's characteristic tempered tone of voice.

"Hey, Gokudera-kun you think-" Tsuna immediately stopped when he realized what Gokudera was about to bump into; he yelled, "G-GOKUDERA-KUN! Watch out! B-Behind you!"

"Juudaime?" Gokudera was one second too late when he bumped into…

Gokudera slowly turned around and realized who he just crashed into. Tsuna's heart rate immediately began to rise.

"Hi-Hibari-san…" Tsunayoshi's voice was barely above a whisper.

_Gokudera just collided with the school's D4 leader and prefect, Hibari Kyoya._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**DUN DUN DUN! Sorry for another late update! But because I gave you guys a late one; I decided to update two chapters at once! So no cliffhanger. (Not really)!**

**I also plan to make Gokudera's and Yamamoto's relationship slow and progressing since It would take a while for Gokudera to warm up to Yamamoto.**

**NOW GO ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER, OR I'LL BITE YOU ALL TO DEATH. Don't forget to R&R! :)**


	10. Surprise Attack

**CIAOSSU!**

**EXTREME WARNING! READ THIS BEFORE GOING ANY FURTHER!11!**

**If you haven't read chapter 9, go back to it! I decided I would upload **_**two**_** chapters at once to make up for my late updates! But if you have….enjoy this longer chapter! Chapter 9 is where you guys should start from if you haven't read it yet!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D4 ~ D4 ~ Chapter 10 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Gokudera slowly turned around and realized who he just crashed into. Tsuna's heart rate immediately began to rise._

"_Hi-Hibari-san…" Tsunayoshi's voice was barely above a whisper._

_Gokudera just collided with the school's D4 leader and prefect, Hibari Kyoya._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D4 ~ D4 ~ Chapter 10 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Tsunayoshi began trembling; this was all just too unexpected. Out of all the possible people Gokudera-kun would crash into, why did it have to be Hibari-san? Why would Hibari-san be outside during lunch hour in the first place? Tsuna stared at Hibari's steely frown; the prefect's eyebrows were furrowed, obviously looking quite pissed off. What worried Tsuna even more was the fact that Hibari could do something unmistakably horrible to Gokudera or that Gokudera would do something to anger Hibari.

Gokudera's fists became clenched, but unclenched as soon as he saw Tsuna's pleading face.

"What are you herbivores doing?" Hibari spoke up, and then looked at his black gakuran jacket which had quite a large stain from Gokudera's onigiri; his frown deepened. The pickled Tuna and ginger, along with several rice grains spread out on the gakuran after his collision with the silver haired teen.

Tsuna looked up at Hibari when he noticed the mess of the food on the jacket. Judging from Hibari's angry, tight frown; this wasn't going to end well. Hibari glared down at Gokudera.

"…you soiled my shirt with your disgusting food."

Gokudera had to refrain from spouting out curse words and profanities at Hibari. He didn't want to worry Tsuna anymore.

"Buy me the exact same gakuran or I'll bite you to death. I'm not going to stoop down to your level by wearing this again, especially with your disgusting manure you call food that's on it." Hibari ordered, "2063250 Yen. By tomorrow, or I won't hesitate to give you a slip for defying me."

Gokudera's eyes widened; sure his family was rich but he definitely could not afford such an expensive coat that was probably specially made for the Hibari family alone. He so badly wanted to speak against Hibari but-

"N-No."

Gokudera turned to the source of the voice and realized it was Tsuna who quietly spoke up, the silver haired teen's jaw dropped. Tsuna himself could not believe that he just spouted that out, especially to the esteemed leader of Namimori High, Hibari-san!

"What?" Hibari frowned, slightly taken aback.

"I said no; go give it to a dry cleaner! I'm sure they'll give you a discount since you're the almighty Hibari-san. "

Tsuna covered his mouth; he seriously couldn't believe he was saying all of this to Hibari. Was it because of Dino's words of wisdom, his retained anger on the D4, or the current state that his friend, Gokudera, was in? He could not believe this was himself…saying all of this.

"J-Juudaime…" Gokudera gasped, completely astonished yet happy.

"_You disgraceful Herbivore_."

Full on anger was barely evident in Hibari's voice. However, Tsuna wanted to spout out more of his anger because he already made Hibari pissed and he wanted to let out all the anger and frustration.

"Here, I have a business card for The Sawada Dry Cleaners so you can contact us." Tsuna said, his voice solid and not evident of any stuttering. He took out a yellow dry cleaners business card, with an unfocused picture of his father, the word Iemitsu printed on it. Tsuna threw it towards Hibari-san.

"Oh and thank you for your kindness Hibari-san!" Tsuna sarcastically said, "I hope you can make it to Sawada's dry cleaners; we make very good service!"

Tsuna immediately grabbed Gokudera by the wrist and ran away from the prefect, afraid that if he were to stay any longer, Hibari would beat him to a pulp.

Hibari clenched his fists and crushed the dry cleaners business card with his leather clad foot, completely flattening it. He was beyond angry, even more at the fact that some wimpy, disheveled brown haired kid mocked him. He was just about ready to bite that damned herbivore to death.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"HIEEE! I'm going to be bitten to death!" Tsuna cried, pacing back and forth, "I can't believe what I just did! Hibari-san is going to kill me! I'm going to earn a slip and be shunned for the rest of my life in Namimori! I'm going to be a disgrace to my family!"

"Maa, maa Tsuna…Calm down! Just tell us what happened…from the beginning." Yamamoto said, trying to calm down the frantic Tsuna.

Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Kyoko were seated across from each other on one of the tables in the Takeishi Sushi and Ramen bar as Tsuna kept on pacing. It was after school that they all had a chance to meet up like this almost every day.

"…I-I kind of talked back to Hibari-san…" Tsuna silently said, then cried, "I never expected to say all those things, especially the first time speaking to him! I would totally take all those things back if I could go back in time!"

"What you did was amazing, Juudaime!" Gokudera grinned, "The bastard needed it!"

"I can't go to school tomorrow….!" Tsuna wailed, putting his hands on either side of his head.

"Sawada-san, it may not be as bad as you think…" I-pin spoke up, also trying to calm Tsuna down, as she prepped the food behind the ramen bar.

"It's Hibari-san! It's going to horrible!" Tsuna cried, then whisper-yelled to himself, "Why did I do that? Aigoo…and that card had my address on it! Hibari could find my house and do terrible, terrible things to my family! Hieee!"

"Tsuna-kun! Yamamoto made extra orders of Sushi; that will probably help you calm down for the meanwhile!" Kyoko grinned, and then said, "I wish Haru was here at a time like this…"

"Sorry Kyoko-chan…I'm not so hungry." Tsuna said, "I-I need to take a break. I'm going to the bathroom."

"All right, Tsuna. Just try to calm down, we'll figure something out!" Yamamoto replied, his tolerant attitude never leaving him.

"Sure…a person like you could totally figure out problems like this." Gokudera quietly scoffed.

"Don't be so stingy Gokudera!" Yamamoto grinned, with a slight teasing air to his voice. Gokudera only growled at his tone of voice.

Right after Yamamoto went back to the Sushi bar to clean up the prepped food, the entrance door flew open, startling everyone.

"SAWADAAA! I HEARD YOU SPOKE AGAINST HIBARI TO THE EXTREME!"

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Kyoko!"

The distinctive and extremely loud voice belonged to Kyoko's older brother, who was known as Ryohei. He was a good friend of Tsuna's, meeting him through Kyoko. He had short, rough white hair with a darker complexion than Kyoko's; a tiny, white strap covered the middle of his nose. He honestly didn't have any resemblance to his younger sister.

"Damn it! Are you trying to make us go deaf you turf head?" Gokudera exclaimed.

"What did you call me, octopus head?" Ryohei yelled, balling his fists up.

"Guys! Guys! Calm down!" Yamamoto said, getting in between the two quarreling guys.

Gokudera crossed his arms and scoffed as Ryohei lowered his fists before Tsunayoshi came out of the restaurant's back door.

"Onii-san! You came to visit?"

"Sawada! Tell me, did you really speak against Hibari?" Ryohei exclaimed, furiously shaking Tsunayoshi.

"I-I can't breathe o-onii-s-san…" Tsunayoshi cried, as Ryohei aggressively shook the brown haired boy.

Ryohei immediately ceased to shaking Tsuna, "I'm sorry to the extreme!"

"You better be Turf head." Gokudera hissed under his breath.

Once Tsuna told the story of his encounter with Hibari, Ryohei yelled in anticipation, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"All right Sawada! You just join the boxing club so you can fight Hibari once he gives you the slip!"

"No thank you!" Tsuna said, waving his arms, "I don't want to go to school tomorrow! I'll fake sick if I have to!"

"But you have to go to school sometime." Kyoko spoke up, "Wouldn't your parents worry?"

"Yeah, even if you wait a week to go to school again, Hibari would still give you the slip…there's no avoiding it." I-pin agreed.

"I…know." Tsuna cried, "That's the problem! I don't know what to do!"

"We can protect Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"WE WILL EXTREMELY FIGHT HIBARI UNTILL THE LAST MINUTE!" Ryohei roared, getting out a pair of boxing gloves.

"Nonono!" Tsuna cried, frantically waving his hands, "I don't want to get anyone involved! I'll-I'll just have to accept the slip…I guess."

"Are you sure, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes. I'm not going to ruin my family's only hope because of some slip." Tsuna replied, "Hibari can't make me leave the school."

…_Just like he did to Irie Shoichi._

_I can't be scared of Hibari anymore. Finishing school at Namimori High is the only way I can make a better future for me and my family. I just have to hang in there._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**OOOh! I loved this chapter! I hope I didn't make Tsuna OOC. - PLEASE REVIEW & let me know what you think! (I say this in every chapter! More reviews = more inspiration) I'm also going to try not to make every single little thing like Boys Before Flowers and Hana Yori Dango. I might add a bit of different twists to it but not too much, since I'm basing this story off of those dramas.**

**But, next chapter I'm going to show Hibari's side & give a little more introduction to the other two D4: Lambo and Mokuro!**

**What do you think will happen next with Tsuna's and Hibari's next encounter? (I want to see your guy's predictions, so please answer this!)**

**BYE-BI!~**


	11. The Files of Sawada

**Thank you very much for reviewing, guys and anons and peeps of fanfiction! Now I shall reward you with another chapter! **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D4 ~ D4 ~ Fin ~ D4 ~ D4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Sawada…Tsunayoshi; first year in Namimori High."

A small photograph of the innocent brown eyed, spiky haired kid was held by a pale hand. The photograph was written in Kanji with Tsuna's full name, his date of birth, and his school year. The hand immediately crushed the picture into a crumpled state.

"So this is the kid? Oya, he looks like he's ten."

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're not allowed to come into the reception room without my permission?"

"Kufufu. I wonder how a weak kid like him could humiliate you. Could you possibly be getting weaker?" Mukuro teased, getting a kick out of Hibari's barely restrained anger.

"Are you asking to be bitten to death?" Hibari said as he perfectly threw the crumpled photograph of Sawada Tsunayoshi into the nearest trashcan from his reception desk.

"So, is he your next prey?" Mukuro asked, peering over Hibari's disciplinary files that the prefect was arranging.

Hibari looked up at Mukuro as he sat in the red chair that was in front of the school's reception room desk; he returning his steely gaze to the stacks of papers.

"Of course he is. I already know what I'm going to do with him." Hibari frowned; sometimes this pineapple idiot infuriated him. Though he knew Mukuro sometimes did so on purpose to get a rise out of Hibari, "Now leave. I'm busy."

"Oi, Kyouya, Dino-san hasn't been here lately. Could he be skipping out on school?" Mukuro smirked, ignoring the fact that Hibari just told him to leave.

Hibari's eyes widened at this, but then he quickly returned to his normal state, "Is that all?"

"Kufufufu. Of course, I shall take my leave then." Mukuro replied, then changed the subject once again, "Though, Lambo and I are going to spend the night in Namimori's special V.I.P night club event. You should come with."

The prefect's eyes narrowed at this, purely disgusted by Mukuro's 'spare-time activities' and excessive partying.

"I'd rather not. I don't like crowds."

"Kufufu. You're no fun, Hibari." Mukuro chuckled, "We'll be scoring extra high today so you'll be missing out."

Mukuro laughed even harder when he saw Hibari's appalled frown and very slight grimace. Hibari took note of what Mukuro and Lambo were actually going to do at that herbivorous place or rather **whom** Mukuro and Lambo were going to **do**.

"I don't need to take part in "scoring" concubines."

Mukuro had to restrain himself from laughing even harder at Hibari's selective vocabulary, so instead he kept his calm composure.

"They're just friendly neighborhood girls." Mukuro smirked, "You seem so tense; they'll help you loosen up a bit."

"If you don't leave in five seconds…"

"Oya, allright, allright." Mukuro chuckled, "Later, Kyouya."

The pineapple-haired D4 casually waved before leaving Hibari's reception room. Hibari leaned back in his chair as he saw more files of his new target, Sawada Tsunayoshi. This kid actually intrigued him; he was a first year who actually spoke against the prefect and got away with it the first time. Hibari flipped the pages of the files to see Tsuna's family background; he immediately clicked his tongue when he saw the information. The information ranged from the yearly income Tsuna's family earned to the type of home and neighborhood they lived in.

'_1,403,010 yen a year. How pathetic._' Hibari thought, as he saw the measly amount of income.

**(1,403,010 Yen = 18,000 Dollars) **

The prefect turned to another page of the file. This page instead read about Tsunayoshi's form of admission to his school, which was by a lucky raffle. There was also a paragraphed section that included a certain reason why Tsuna wanted to attend the school. The paragraph read:

_The reason I need to join Namimori High is because I want to make a good name for my family. I also want to earn a lot of scholarships for my hard work, since Namimori High gives out a ton just for going to the school, so I can get a free ride at college. This would really help me and my family._

Hibari frowned. To him, this student's life was so pathetic. He even wondered why Sawada Tsunayoshi bothered to try; his family didn't even earn half of a regular income, he was an obvious outsider in this school, and his writing was so atrocious.

'_Such an herbivore._'

Hibari felt a slight smirk tug at the edge of his lips. This pathetic excuse for a Namimori student was going to get what's coming to him.

"Kyo-san."

Hibari set his files aside and turned his chair, facing the familiar person of where the voice came from. It was Hibari's most trusted Disciplinary vice-chairman, Kusakabe Tetsuya. The chairman who looked to be in his 30's wore a pompadour hairstyle much like the other Disciplinary members. He wore a black disciplinary coat which also had the red disciplinary sash on the upper part of his left sleeve.

"What? I'm in the middle of something." Hibari impatiently said.

"Uhh, Kyo-san, Are you ready to be escorted home?"

"I'm not coming yet. Tell our driver to go back."

"But Kyo-san, y-you're father contacted me-"

"And I care why?"

"It's urgent, Kyo-san."

Hibari knitted his eyebrows into a frown; he couldn't refuse his father as much as he hated him. The prefect neatly placed his files into a drawer before leaving the reception room with Kusakabe following him out.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D4 ~ D4 ~ Chapter 11 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Team blue!"

"Team red! Go team red!"

"Guys! Can you please keep it down?" Tsuna cried.

"Everybody calm down, I boiled some eggs and rice in the rice cooker for dinner. Let's turn off the t.v and enjoy it!"

"Allright, Nana!" Iemitsu yelled.

Tsunayoshi plopped his head onto the family's living room kotatsu table which was also the eating table. He peered at Fuuta and his father who were apparently watching a game of boxing on the small grainy and old family TV across from the kotatsu where Tsuna was sitting. Nana came from the kitchen and brought a bowl full of rice and hard boiled eggs.

"Moom! You boiled the eggs in with the rice again?" Tsuna cried, "The rice cooker will break down soon if we keep doing that!"

"Tsuna-kun, we know we have to save as much heating power so it's only fair if I boil the eggs along with the rice." Nana replied, setting the rice and eggs onto the center of the Kotatsu table.

Tsunayoshi sighed and nodded as he took his papers of homework off the table. After his mother brought the plates and silverware, she poured an equal portion of rice and eggs onto each plate.

"Ah! I forgot the dried Tuna flakes!" Nana laughed.

"And I felt like something was missing on this plate!" Fuuta said.

Tsuna crawled over to his backpack and took out his school uniform that was scruffily rumpled in the bag.

"Tsuna, is that your uniform?"

"Ehh? Oh, um…yes." The spiky brown haired boy replied to his mother who just came out of the kitchen as he held up the beige Namimori school uniform.

"Why are you keeping it so untidy?" Nana gasped, "It's only the pride of our dry cleaning family that we have to keep our clothes neat and freshly washed! You promised you'd keep it clean."

"Mom…" Tsuna sighed, he hated when his mother would do this. But then again, there was no helping it since her lovely husband worked at the dry cleaners.

"We're lucky we got this uniform for free! We'll have to pay so much for a second one!" Iemitsu cried.

"Don't worry! I won't get a single stain on this, I promise!" Tsuna replied, neatly folding the uniform.

"Pinky swear, Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta grinned as he held his pinky finger.

"I swear. I'll try to keep it as clean as I can." Tsuna said, unable to keep a smile off of his face that was caused by Fuuta's cute, contagious smile. He intertwined his pinky finger with his younger brother's.

Nana poured the dried tuna flakes onto the bowl that was in the center of the Kotatsu table before everyone sat down, each on one edge of the table.

"Itadakimasu!" The four family members chorused, before they chowed down on their food.

As hard as Tsuna tried to, he couldn't get Hibari and the slip off of his mind. It just kept haunting him repeatedly. Although, part of him didn't regret what he said to Hibari.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D4 ~ D4 ~ Fin ~ D4 ~ D4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**WOOT! Done with another chappy again! I'm so glad I could upload 3 chapters in one weekend & also include Hibari's view of things. C: Now tell me how this chapter was? I'm eager to know how I did on Mukuro's character!**

**&& I lol'd while writing this chapter, so many sexual things and puns! :D (I had so much fun with that part)**

**BYE-BI!~ **

**For now!**


	12. Tsunayoshi's Red Slip

**Wow I can't believe I'm updating this story. I still am thinking about whether to continue on with it or not since I've done the same with my other KHR fic (the angel experiment one)...**

**I made this chapter fairly quick, but I hope you enjoy this short one!**

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi made his way to the entrance of Namimori High. His shoulders tensed. He seriously was contemplating on skipping school for the week, hoping that the D4 could slowly forget what he did to Hibari, but his parents made him go. Plus, he doubt that would actually happen. The D4…Hibari…was well intent on catching those that dared to go against him. He didn't dare tell them he stood up to Hibari; that would cause a lot of uproar and drama throughout his family.<p>

He cautiously looked around. He was honestly scared to death, but he had to face this. He couldn't run away…

He breathed in than let it out before going inside the building. Gokudera wasn't here yet which just made things worse. Out of all these days…Gokudera had to be late.

Tsuna made his way to his locker to gather all his textbooks, constantly watching his back and everyone else around him.

"Calm down…" He said to himself.

He sighed, did his locker combination, than opened it.

He froze.

There was a red slip hanging from the ceiling of his locker. He slowly stepped back as he shook his head. This couldn't be happening…why did he have to stand up against Hibari?! Why….? He could have just minded his own business, but no...he just had to. He was aware of how powerful Hibari was and he screwed up anyways. This was bound to happen. Tsuna remembered what happened to Shoichi, he tried making a run for it-

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Tsuna bumped into a student as he walked backwards.

"Sorry…!" He cried.

Tsunayoshi immediately slammed his locker shut before making a run for it. Someone who walked passed him, tripped him on purpose causing him to fall straight on the floor.

"itei!" He cried.

"Speak of the devil, it's Dame-Tsuna!"

Mochida Sempai tripped him before walking past, his group of friends behind him laughed as they followed him. Tsuna brought himself up, his lower back aching from the fall. He couldn't run…he had to deal with this…for now…

Tsuna went into his class and saw that his assigned desk was the only one missing. Everyone kept their eyes on him, giving him obvious glares and occasional laughs.

Were these the effects of the slip…?

Tsuna looked around and saw that his desk was placed all the way at the back of the classroom, at a secluded corner. Everyone else's laughs became louder and more apparent.

"Took you long enough to notice!" One of the students said.

He ignored him, pushing his desk back to the others. After his class…or rather lack of class since the teacher decided to show up causing all the students to make a ruckus and occasionally tease Tsuna some more, Tsuna decided to call it a day and leave his class. He reached the school's large courtyard so he could get some peace and quiet to recollect his thoughts. He couldn't believe how surprised he was at getting the slip; he defied Hibari…the D4 leader and school prefect, something bad had to happen.

"Ahhh…what am I going to?" Tsuna half-whispered, anxiously rubbing his hands against his sleeves, "Th-"

_Thud! _

Tsuna sneezed; a hefty bunch of white powder came out from his nose. He looked down at his uniform and realized it was covered in white powder.

_Where did this come from…_

He looked up and saw that two students from one of the balconies poured white flour all over him. They carried an emptied bag of flour and shook it, making sure to get the last bits out. They shared a high five and laughed at Tsuna's despaired state. Tsuna flinched when he felt something hit his cheek. He turned around and saw more students corner him; they each held onto bunches of white powdery circles.

They threw more and more at him as he fell down to the ground.

He felt all kinds of food objects being thrown at him left and right.

"Hiee!" Tsuna yelled, "Stop! Please stop!"

"That's what happens when you try to defy Hibari-sama!" One of the students said.

"Let's throw eggs at him next!"

_Splat!_

A gooey yellow liquid fell across his arm. All Tsuna could do was take these hits; he couldn't escape…all these students surrounded and cornered him in each way possible. Tsunayoshi crouched in fetal position, slightly flinching as each egg hit him. Shoichi was right…he knew better for him not get involved and he did. He felt as if he brought this upon himself. After getting involved there was no going back in this school.

Tsuna felt a tear escape his cheek. No he couldn't cry! He couldn't let them see him like this! Not now!

"Juudaime!"

Tsuna immediately snapped out of his curled up position. He saw Gokudera run towards him, punching and kicking some of the students that got in his way.

"Hey if you're going to get in the way, then you'll get hit too!" A student yelled.

"Shut the fuck up!" Gokudera retorted back. He was seething angry. To see all these shameless people beat up Tsunayoshi riled him up incredibly.

"Go-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelped. When Gokudera was about to help him up, Tsunayoshi rejected his advances, "I-I'm sorry!"

Tsuna stood up and sped past everyone; he was surprised he did that, but he was too upset to think clearly. He immediately wiped more tears that managed to escape his eyes.

_Why am I crying?_

He kept running and running until he stopped at the same balcony he met Dino-san in. He wanted to get away from everyone and be alone at this moment. Tsuna slumped down and sat on a corner. He curled his hands into fists, surprised how angry he all of a sudden became. Why couldn't Hibari just face him himself instead of getting the whole school to gang up on him…or was he saving that for last? Either way it pissed him off; Hibari couldn't deal with the fact that a few people disagreed with him.

"The nerve of him…!" Tsuna whispered. He bit his lip as warm tears escaped his cheeks.

_I hate him so much! He thinks everything and everyone should be on his back! He has such a big ego…I cant believe him!_

He wanted to shout all of that out so bad, but he was just too sad to at this moment. He heard his pitiful sobs escape his mouth as he couldn't hold it in.

"Are you going to cry like that for the rest of the day?" A voice said in a soft tone.

Tsuna raised his head up and saw Dino-san standing at the edge of balcony entrance.

"D-Dino-san!" Tsuna exclaimed; he immediately wiped his tears off. He didn't want anyone to see him cry, "Wha-"

He felt a soft towellete against his cheek. Dino-san wiped at his face, getting rid of the flour that stained it, along with the tears. Tsuna felt his face burn a bright red; he bashfully tried hiding it from Dino.

A few seconds later, Dino placed the towellete on Tsuna's hand. He pressed his hand under Tsuna's smaller one, enclosing it.

"Keep your head up."

The tall blonde-haired male left the balcony, leaving Tsuna to contemplate on what just happened.


	13. Dry Cleaning

**Wow the comments and views are coming in faster than I thought. Thanks so much to those who reviewed! I'm keeping my chapters short so I can submit them faster. If I do it this way I'll feel more inclined to continue with this story. **

**Oh yeah, I really, really hope if any of you can check my other KHR story. It has nowhere near as much reads as this one and I'm concentrating more on that one at the moment & I'd be happy if I had more comments/views/etc on that.**

**Here it is:**

**/ s/7961187/1/ Tsunayoshi-The-Angel-Experiment**

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

Tsuna kept staring at where Dino-san just left, unable to take what he just did off of his mind. He unfisted his hand and saw the same towelette, red creeping up on his cheeks. He looked down on his uniform and saw the flour and egg stains that still adorned it. That was when he remembered what his parents said to him just a day ago…

"_Why are you keeping it so untidy?! It's only the pride of our dry cleaning family that we have to keep our clothes neat and freshly washed! You promised you'd keep it clean."_

"_Don't worry! I won't get a single stain on this, I promise!"_

Tsuna sighed as he tried wiping more of the flour off, but it was no use. It was too hard to get rid of. His dad worked so hard to keep his uniform clean and now it was a total mess. He couldn't show it to him like this. Tsunayoshi stared at the towellete for a moment. The brown haired male widened his eyes when he saw the initials DC on it…that must have stood for his full name.

"I have to return this to him…" Tsuna nodded. A small smile creeped up on his face.

He left the balcony, going back into the school building.

Several students would stifle laughs as they saw him in his flour and egg covered glory walk past them. Tsuna kept his head down avoiding eye contact with everyone else.

"Juudaime…"

Tsuna spun his head back and saw Gokudera behind him. The silver haired must have been looking fo him all day.

"E-eto…Gokudera-kun I'm sorry about earlier…I got overwhelmed." Tsuna apologized.

"No worries!" He grinned, then his usual scowl turned back, "That bastard, sending a bunch of dogs– I mean other students – to do his dirty work for him."

"I need to get this washed…" Tsuna changed the subject.

"You can bring it over my place!"

"I-I can't do that, it has to be dry cleaned, but I can't let my parents see…" Tsuna sighed, and then slumped his shoulders, "I'm going to have to take it somewhere else…"

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

"5000 yen!" Tsuna exclaimed, "That's way too much!"

After a long day at school which included more taunting and teasing from the other students, that slowly drove Tsuna to his breaking point, he decided to go to the closest dry cleaners that wasn't his father's business. Tsuna tried to keep calm about what happened, but he knew it was going to work. He was going to turn out just like Shoichi. That was what Hibari did…he slowly destroyed people who dared to insult his fragile little ego.

"This is a specialty Namimori uniform!" The dry cleaner said, thoroughly examining the fabric that had been tainted with flour and food, "The fabric is so expensive and there has been so much damage done to it."

Tsuna ruffled his brown locks in exasperation, "I can't afford that much! Cant-can't we haggle? Please?"

As much of a beggar as he sounded like, he had to. Money was scarce in their family, very scarce. They often had to haggle everywhere they went and it worked most of the time.

"How much do you suppose you pay for it then?"

"…ummm." Tsuna began, hesitating, he tried to think of something reasonable, not too cheap, "A-ano…3500 yen…?"

"Tch!"

"But that's all I can afford!"

"Take it to the Sawada dry cleaners if you want cheap."

Tsuna groaned before snatching his uniform back. He was going to have to show this to his family anyway.

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

"I'm sorry Dad! Mom!" Tsuna bowed as his entered the house holding out his soiled uniform.

"What happened?!" Iemitsu exclaimed…he looked really disappointed. Tsuna's heart beat rapidly, all of his dad's hard work, destroyed by these careless students.

"Um…um…I…" He began, trying to find the best lie to come up with, "…I fell into a pile of some…w-white powder…ahaahahaha, clumsy me!"

"Have you been doing drugs?!" Iemitsu roared, immediately recognizing the word "white powder". Nana gasped and started sniffling in tears next to him.

"Tsu-kun!" Nana cried, "You're at such a young age and you're already…!"

"EHH?!" Tsuna exclaimed, then waved his arms about, "Nononono! I meant flour! White flour! I fell into some bags of flour and my uniform got ruined!"

It was the most outrageous and stupid lie he could ever think of, but he hoped his parents would believe him. Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that would happen. He didn't want to tell them about the red slip he got or the constant teasing that was brought upon him earlier today. That would worry his parents too much.

He felt a hand on top of his head; he immediately opened his eyes and saw Iemitsu look straight at him.

"Don't do it again Tsuna…" Iemitsu said, "We'll try our best to fix your uniform!"

"Thank you Dad!"

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

Tsuna opened his gym locker, before stuffing a spare pair of his gym uniform into the locker. It was morning so he was alone in the spacy locker room away from the ruckus of all the other students. The brown haired raised his eyebrows when he heard steps behind him; they came closer and closer. He whipped his head around and saw two students approach him. They didn't say a thing, they just kept coming closer. His heart rate became rapid, all of a sudden he felt like leaving. With the red slip on his hand, who knew what could happen by now.

Tsunayoshi immediately closed his locker shut and squeezed in between them.

"E-excuse me." Tsuna muttered.

He twitched when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned back; one the male students grabbed him. He immediately pulled Tsuna back tripping him in the process. Tsuna staggered before falling on his back. He let out a wail as he collided with the hard floor.

The other student grabbed Tsuna by the collar and elbowed him the back.

"Aghh!" Tsuna cried, he tried pulling his arm back but it was no use; he had a tight grip on him, "Let go of me!"

"We're taking you to Hibari-sama. Direct orders from the prefect."

"Ehh?!" Tsunayoshi's mouth immediately became wide agape at that name, "No, let go!"

He tried wriggling free from his grasp.

"Hold the other end!" The student said to the other one; he grabbed Tsuna from both feet and carried him. Tsunayoshi flailed and kicked.

"There's no point trying to escape." One of them scoffed as Tsuna kept on his futile attempts to free himself, "You really are dame-tsuna."

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

Tsuna saw two large doors being pushed open. Above those doors said: Disciplinary Committee. That had to be Hibari's place. This was the last place Tsunayoshi wanted to be right now. He was too tired and moreso scared to face Hibari.

"Itei!" Tsuna felt himself being thrown onto the floor.

"You're going to ruin my floor if you drop objects like that onto it."

"Sorry Hibari-sama!" Both of the students respectfully bowed.

Tsunayoshi looked up and saw Hibari sitting behind his desk. He kept his usual icy and cold expression; it sent shivers down Tsuna's back.


	14. Confrontation

**Chapter 14 is here! I'm going to try to write one full chapter each day b/c most of them are only 1.3k words on average. :)**

**About R27: This is a 1827 fic with D27 on the side so I can't do R27; Reborn will appear though…in his more adult form**

**Going to shamelessly plug my other KHR fic here while I can…**

**/ s/7961187/1/ Tsunayoshi-The-Angel-Experiment -I'd love if I could get some reviews on it too**

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

Tsunayoshi lay sprawled against the ground of the Disciplinary room while Hibari threateningly glared at him from his desk. He looked down on the brown haired boy with such disgust as if he were some bug to be crushed. At first Tsuna was afraid, but uncharacteristic anger grew inside of him. Hibari looking down on him like that made him so angry.

Tsuna knew Hibari saw everyone else as inferior; inferior to the point of where he could do anything he wanted and make anyone do as he says. That included bullying others who couldn't fight back with those stupid slips. That was what infuriated him; that was what made him so bravely stand up to Hibari.

"Get out." Hibari said to the students, "I want to speak to this Herbivore alone."

The two males bowed before making their leave, leaving Tsuna and Hibari alone.

"Shut the door."

One of them ran back and quietly shut the entrance. _How arrogant can this guy be?!_

Tsuna felt his hands shape into fists. He gritted his teeth. He couldn't lose it now; he barely got angry at anyone and he was good at keeping a good temper. If he lashed out, Hibari could do something even worse than the disciplinary slip.

"Are you ready to apologize?" Hibari said after a long silence; he rested his chin under his hand, waiting for Tsuna to reply, "…and stand up. You look pathetic laying down there."

Tsunayoshi's face twitched, his anger was multiplying. He propped himself up. He dusted his cleaned uniform.

_Say something!_

Tsuna cleared his throat.

"W-what are you going to do if I don't apologize?" He heard himself say.

"I should've phrased that as a statement." Hibari said, impatience already growing inside him.

"Well it's better phrased as a question…" Tsuna said, his heart beating a thousand times per second. He questioned if whether he was trying to get himself killed or not.

Hibari frowned, "Are you trying to get smart with me you herbivore?"

He was surprised at how this boy wasn't groveling down on him by now. He had to be the most puny and weak student he'd ever come across and he was one of the first to intentionally talk back to him. It was as if he were much stronger than he looked; it was a strange thing for Hibari to comprehend.

"I know you're pretty dense, but are you stupid enough not to apologize?" He continued, "I can easily make things a lot worse for you here-"

"Kyouya!"

Tsuna turned around and saw Dino come from another entrance into the building. His eyes immediately lit up, but then he realized they were still in Hibari's presence so he kept on a straight face.

"Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

"It's time for first period classes to start though." He looked at Tsuna and gave him quick wink before facing Hibari again. Tsuna couldn't believe it…did Dino do this on purpose?

"It doesn't matter."

"It does, if someone misses a number of days of a class, they can get expelled." Dino said.

"I'm in control of this school; what I say goes."

Dino shook his head; Hibari was just too stubborn for his own good, "You are, but this is the law we're talking about. It might not look good on your school record."

_Neither will the bullying that goes on here! But nobody ever finds out about that!_

Hibari crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"Out." He gestured towards Tsuna, "I'll deal with you later."

Tsuna let out a half relieved sigh and quickly left the room after mouthing a 'Thank you' to Dino.

"What's with you?" Hibari said, his tinted blue eyes boring into Dino's.

"What do you mean?" He asked, trying to look as innocent as possible. The blonde haired gave him a carefree smile.

"You've been distant." He noticed Dino's sudden absence from them. It was only Mukuro and Lambo that showed up around him.

"I'm just not into this stuff anymore." Dino shrugged, "Maybe we should drop the D4 and stop the whole intimidating act in front of everyone."

Hibari barely let out a bemused laugh; it came out as a puff from the nose instead.

"Maybe you should just lighten up, you're becoming a lot like your father."

"Who are you to be telling me that?" Hibari's expression faltered a bit, him looking quite offended. He looked at Dino then at his desk; his eyes slightly widened, "...Has that herbivore been rubbing off on you?"

"Tsunayoshi?" Dino asked, he laughed at Kyouya's overly inquisitive look, "I barely know the guy. You seem to be growing more interested in him though."

Hibari gave him a disgusted frown; Dino knew how to rile him up. Sometimes he really hated that guy.

"I'm just saying. He doesn't look it, but he could make you lose all credibility as the D4 leader and prefect of Namimori High if you're not careful."

Hibari was about to say something, but couldn't think of anything to say because he knew Dino made a point.

…_if you're not careful._

That was the part Hibari didn't get. He didn't have to worry about being careful, everything was neatly and strictly under his order…why did he have to be careful?

Dino glanced at his cellphone before facing Hibari, "Romario needs me for something; I'll see you later Kyouya."

The blonde left through the entrance doors and kept them open, infuriating Hibari even more.

Part of him knew that Dino was making a solid point. He had to think things through; this Sawada Tuna…Tsunayoshi herbivore could wreck his standing at this school. It was a very slim possibility, but he could; Hibari would never ever let that happen…ever.

The prefect smirked, devising another plan up his sleeve. All of a sudden this boy intrigued him, he was going to have to do something about it.

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

"What's with Sawada?! He's been like this ever since he came here!" Ryohei roared. He stared at Tsunayoshi who was sitting at one of the restaurant tables. He had his head perched up on his hand, staring at nothing with some sort of longing gaze.

"Beats me!" Yamamoto said as he rinsed a couple of dishes from behind the sushi counter. Haru, Kyoko, and Gokudera sat across from Ryohei all giving Tsuna puzzled looks.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru said, nudging Tsunayoshi across the shoulder, "Did something interesting happen at school today?"

"S-sorry." He replied; he hesistated, then asked, "…It's so strange; he's different from the rest of them."

"Hahi! What are you talking about?"

Tsuna immediately snapped back to his senses.

"Who's different?" Haru urged, "From the rest of who?"

Tsuna pulled out a towellete from his pocket. _Christ! I forgot to give that back to him! _He handed it to Haru who examined it; Kyoko, Ryohei, and Gokudera leaned over to get a closer glimpse of the cloth.

"DC…?" Gokudera read the initials on it, "What does that mean…?"

"Dino Cavellone…" Tsuna replied; slightly hesitating. He wasn't quite sure to tell anyone about this by now.

"WHAT?" He exclaimed, "But…J-Juudaime, isn't he one of the D4?"

"Well…he kind of helped me today…and two times before that. He's not like the others."

"Is that even possible?" Yamamoto said; he was just as surprised too.

"Maybe he feels bad for me…he said he didn't like what Hibari was doing."

"That's so strange desu." Haru said, leaning back in her seat.

Kyoko looked some more at the cloth, "Are you going to give it back to him?"

Tsunayoshi furiously nodded his head, a smile creeping up on his features, "W-well…this is his, it has his name on it…It would be kind of rude if I kept it."

"Why is your face so red?" Ryoheii noticed the extreme tint on Tsunayoshi's cheeks. He looked very flustered.

"Onii-san!" Tsuna exclaimed, "W-what are you talking about?"

"D-do you like him?" Haru asked.

"NO!" The brown haired male immediately answered, his voice a little too loud, "W-well I-I mean I like him…but not like that…jeez…"

"Why would you even assume such things?!" Gokudera scowled at Haru.

"I'm just asking…" Haru shrugged.

Tsunayoshi cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure. He had to get ready for work; dwaddling about this wasn't going to help him concentrate. He slipped on his apron uniform.

"Oh yeah Tsuna, I-pin called in sick so you'll have to take care of the ramen bar this time." Yamamoto said.

"Okay."

Maybe work could get his mind off of all this...


	15. Sudden Kidnapping

Tsuna sighed as he hid behind one of the brick walls of the school's courtyard. Mochida and his goons- followers were there; he couldn't let them see him. If they found Tsuna, they would bully him to the ends of the earth. He didn't want to deal with that right now, or ever.

The brunette turned his head in every direction possible, making sure no one would creep up on him. The paranoia was getting to him…all thanks to Hibari-san. He comically tiptoed up a few steps, getting closer to the school's entrance.

"Aghhh…I can't believe this..." Tsuna whispered to himself, hiding behind a tree, "He's probably pulled something even worse up his sleeve since I talked back to him again..."

"I'm so stupid…" He exasperatingly ruffled his brown locks.

When he was about to make his way closer to one of the entrances; he saw five men, dressed in black suits with pompadour hairstyles. Those were the disciplinary members and Hibari's workers. They were walking towards him. Tsunayoshi bit his bottom lip. _What did they want?_

Tsuna turned around, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and walked a different way. He tried to look as casual as possible. The pompadoured men changed turned around too, walking his way.

"What do they want…?" Tsuna whispered under his breath, "Jeez-"

"We need to talk to you for a moment."

"EHH?!" Tsuna jumped, surprised how quick they got to him, "A-ano, I-I have to do something quick…"

"It's urgent." They all kept serious…and scary expressions on their face. He couldn't go anywhere with them.

"Um…can this wait until later?" Tsuna nervously laughed, "I gotta go…!"

He immediately walked away from them, keeping a fast pace. _I have to get out of here. What more does Hibari want? _Tsuna looked back and saw them running after him. He immediately ran for it.

"Hieee! What do you want from me?!" Tsuna cried as he ran. He _had_ to come to school earlier than Gokudera…

The brunette over stepped and fell down a flight of steps. His clumsy demeanor just had to take over…right at this moment. How convenient.

"Itei- Aghhh! Let me go! Let me go!" He felt strong hands grab onto his arms; they picked him up from his lying position. Tsuna tried kicking free but his feet dangled uselessly in the air instead because of his short stature.

Not far from them, a black car was parked in front of the courtyard.

_Why do people have to keep kidnapping me like this?_

One of the men opened the door of the car, the other forcefully pushed Tsuna into the vehicle, the brunette hitting his head on the roof in progress.

"Ouch!" Tsuna tried escaping out the car, but one of the men took a seat next to him and restrained him.

"Put him out!"

Tsunayoshi felt a cloth pressed against his mouth; he wriggled and squirmed for a few moments before his body gave in and fell limp. His brown eyes slowly closed.

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

"Mukuro, has Hibari been acting different lately?"

A raven haired male sorted stacks of cards on the desk he sat behind; he wore a vest with black splotches decorated on it. School was getting ready to start but him and Mukuro decided to stay in D4's personal lounge room instead of going to their privately tutored classes.

"Obviously he has...silly cow child." Mukuro replied, flipping through channels of their flat screen T.V that hung on the wall, "He's slowly loosing it."

"Do you still insist on calling me that?!" Lambo exclaimed; his childish temper coming back, "I'm only a year younger than you!"

"Oya, calm down. It obviously still suits you." The pineapple haired replied, trying to hide his smirk, "I wonder what he's going to do this time, he didn't tell me specifics, but he has another plan up his sleeve."

"He never told me what he going to do to Dame-Tsuna this time." Lambo grumbled, "I always miss out on the super entertaining things."

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

Tsuna squinted his eyes from the sudden light that entered his retinas. He saw several blurry figures above him; he felt smooth hands all over his arms and legs. He was too drowsy and tired to move at all or even question where he was and what was happening to him.

"Should we pluck his eyebrows...?

"No, they look fine that way, but his hair..."

"He might not like it if we cut it off, so we'll leave it that way."

"Okay, get the razor blade."

The voices slowly dissipated as Tsuna went back into a drowsy and comatose state.

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

"Wake up Tsunayoshi."

_Ehh?!_

Tsuna snapped his eyes open; he saw a man with a pompadour hairstyle. Only this time it was more distinguished than the other men who kidnapped him before. The brunette immediately looked around him; he was in the biggest living room he had ever seen in his life. Multiple sofas and couches surrounded him with high quality glass tables that were placed next to them. The windows were quite massive too; letting the sunlight mask the entire place.

What surprised him was his change of clothes. Instead of his school uniform, he sported crisp and sharp black suit, all complete with a tie and everything. He looked at his right arm, a thick golden watch encircled his wrist.

"…Where am I?!" He almost yelped, "What am I doing here? Wha-"

"Just follow me."

Tsunayoshi sheepishly nodded his head; he was still groggy from whatever he was on, but he obliged. Maybe he could find out what the hell happened to him. He stood up and followed the man out of the room; they entered a long hallway. Lights and different photos hung from the walls, decorating both sides of the lavish area.

"Are-Are we still in Japan?" Tsuna heard himself say. He laughed at how stupid that question sounded.

"Yes." He replied.

"Who are you?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"I-I'm just really confused…" The brunette rubbed the back of his neck.

"You may call me Kusakabe-san."

Tsuna's eyes widened. _That name…it sounded so familiar…where did that name come from? Wait he had to be the discipli-_

"Here we are."

They entered what looked to be like another living room. _How many of these rooms did this place have? _

"This is where I leave you, someone else is waiting for you."

He immediately shut the tall doors behind Tsuna.

"Ehh! But w-wait a second!" The brunette shouted, trying to re-open the doors, but they barely budged, "Arghh!"

Tsuna sighed and glanced around the giant room. This room had to be at least five times bigger than his house. He walked forward to explore the place some more. What caught his attention were a line of framed pictures on a wide fireplace. One of the pictures had an intimidating and classy looking male who wore a suit, his face mostly masked by a fedora hat. A cool smirk laced his features. That man somehow captivated him.

"Wow…" Tsuna whispered, then snapped back to attention, "Wait…what am I doing?! I…I need to get out of here-"

"Will you quit talking to yourself?"

Tsunayoshi immediately jumped up; he turned around to find where the source of the voice came from. He saw a neat bush of raven hair hidden behind a sofa that stood at the opposite end of the room of where he was.

"Who are you..."

The person stood up; he turned around. Tsuna's eyes looked like they were going to fall off his sockets.

"Hibari-san?!" He screeched, fear immediately enveloping him, "What are you doing here?"

"You really are stupid." The prefect replied, walking closer to him. Tsunayoshi brought his hands up in front of him, getting into a defensive position, he slowly inched back, trying to get away from Hibari. Tsuna didn't realize how cartoonish and exaggerated he looked. Hibari frowned at him.

Tsuna stopped in his tracks once he felt a wall behind him. _Shit!_

"This is my house." Hibari continued.

"WHAT?!"

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

**Yessss I love giving out cliff hangers! Please R&R! **

**Lambo is in his 15 yrs old form in the fic btw. If I didn't mention that earlier.**


	16. Hibari's House

"…T-This is your house?" Tsuna's mouth was wide agape.

"Didn't I just say that?"

"Y-yes…"

He glanced around the living room some more, examining the elaborate space. It was amazing really; everything was neatly sequenced in red and black, the windows had translucent drapery over them, there were hundreds of small lights above them.

It did make sense…this was Hibari we were talking about. His family was the richest in Japan; they owned all of Namimori. His father was a billionaire and Hibari himself was the heir to his business. One of the tables in the room was probably worth more than Tsuna's entire house.

Tsuna shook his head; he had to snap out of it. He was easily surprised; he did have an excuse though; he had never ever been inside of a house like this.

"Why did you bring me here?" Tsunayoshi asked. He looked at Hibari who stood several feet away from him.

"They did clean you up well." The prefect kept his arms crossed, walking closer to Tsuna and examining his change of outfit. Tsuna looked at his suit once again and the watch he wore.

"Even the most pathetic of herbivores can look sharp with the finest clothes."

"Ehh?" Tsuna dumbly blinked his eyes, "Did-did you change me into this? But why?"

Tsunayoshi was officially confused. Why would Hibari-san kidnap him and take him to his house…and then change him into different clothes? _What was the meaning of this?_

"What are you going to do to me this time?"

"I'm making a deal with you."

"What?"

"You heard me." He said, "You're obviously suffering inside and outside of school."

_Where is he going with this…?_

Tsuna keenly stared at Hibari, waiting for him to continue.

"If you get down on your knees and apologize, I'll drop the slip." The prefect said, "That includes being employed as one of my personal assistants."

Tsuna's eyes were bulging by now.

"Wait, what?!"

He didn't know where to start. Hibari was really going to drop the slip AND give him a job at the same time. Tsunayoshi thought Hibari completely loathed him; now he was going to offer him a job. _Why? Why would he even do that? What was he going to gain from this?!_

"I fired a few of them for being too incompetent. I need new assistants." Hibari replied, "Your family is suffering; from what I know so far you can barely afford anything. You can get paid a decent wage if you work for me."

This sounded very off.

Tsuna couldn't lose his guard. Yes, this was a job that would probably pay him much more than what his father earned, but he couldn't fall for this possible trap. It sounded too good to be true. Maybe Hibari was true to his word, but he couldn't bring himself to believe this. All Tsuna did was show disrespect to him the past times they met each other; why would he give him a job with a wage so easily? Hibari did take him for a fool.

"…T-This doesn't make any sense...why would you want to give me a job?"

"Because I can. I just don't do this to anyone; this is a rare opportunity I'm giving you." He replied, "Look at your suit."

Tsuna examined the black suit he wore for what felt to be like the 10th time. It was neatly ironed and buttoned up; several buttons securing the outfit. The edges of his sleeves had three golden buttons that held it together. A black tie went down his suit. He felt the fabric; it looked and felt very, very expensive.

"The suit top including the tie; 255,000 yen."

Tsunayoshi felt his hands tremble as he took his hands off the suit. He was afraid of damaging such an expensive suit.

"Your pants; 101,000 yen."

"Oh my god…" Tsuna whispered; he felt his whole body shake. _Is it possible for clothes to be this expensive?_

"And your watch…"

Tsuna held his wrist up; glancing at the giant golden watch that was wrapped around it.

"…55,000 yen."

"How-how…why…" He stammered so much…he was speechless. How could a piece of fabric and jewelry be so expensive? He didn't make any sudden movements; he was really afraid of even slightly ruining the outfit.

"Hiee!"

Tsuna felt a tug on his suit collar. Hibari pulled him towards a giant mirror. The prefect forcefully turned him around so he could face it, almost tripping Tsuna in the process. Tsunayoshi saw his and Hibari's reflection on it. The brunette looked like a completely different person; he never ever wore such formal outfits because of the fact that his family couldn't afford it. He looked at Hibari's taller reflection; the prefect wore his usual Gakuran and black dress pants. Tsuna really looked short next to him.

_Snap out of it!_

"All of this can be yours if you just apologize and accept my offer." Hibari said, loosening his hold on Tsuna's collar.

Tsuna hesitated; he looked at himself once more and the room he was in. To be able to work and get paid a decent wage to help his family would be amazing…his and his father's current job didn't pay much at all; it barely helped his family scrape by. However, Tsuna was perfectly happy where he was; he liked his job. It was a special hangout for him and his friends…he was happy just where he was. So was his family, his father didn't make much at all, but he was still happy.

…He wouldn't want to give all of that up just to become Hibari's personal slave, probably working hours on end to keep up with him.

"No." Tsuna quietly said; he backed away from Hibari.

"You're making a foolish mistake." He said, anger slowly lacing his tone of voice, "I'm actually doing you a favor."

This was what Hibari did; he controlled people with his money. He was going to do the same with Tsuna. He almost fell for that trap; the brunette gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"I said no!" Tsunayoshi said, his voice a little louder. He tried to sound firm with him, but his voice came out weaker than intended, "…Is…is this what you do, buy people with money?"

"I'm giving you a job; there's a difference." Hibari replied, "Is this some sort of pride thing with you? Because if it is, you never had any in the first place."

Tsuna grew angrier by the minute. _I do have some pride! You're just too wrapped up in your own ego to see it! _When Tsuna was about to speak, Hibari continued, "Like I said before, I can make things a lot worse for you in school."

"Go ahead and do it then." Tsuna immediately covered his mouth, realizing what he just said, "I-I mean…e-eto…what did I j-just…"

Tsuna immediately quieted down and thought about this. He was seriously questioning his sanity.

The prefect glared down at Tsuna; he couldn't believe him. The fact that someone as dame and spineless as him could possibly talk back against him…three times in a row, unfortunately frustrated…but intrigued him all at the same time. He was different from the other students who would grovel and bow down to him and they all looked a heck lot stronger than this herbivore.

"You think anybody with half a mind would refuse this?" Hibari said, it looked as though he were slowly faltering, "I gave you clothes worth much more than what your family earns in a month; you must be really thickheaded to refuse my offer."

Tsuna gritted his teeth as Hibari kept on a smug expression. He thinks he can win every time just because of all the money he has…that's what his parents probably taught him to believe! _I'll show him..._

"I don't need any of this!" The brunette exclaimed. Tsuna wanted to show Hibari…but he knew this could probably backfire on him again.

Hibari shot him a harder glare; this herbivore was really acting out of his league.

"Arghh…h-how do I get this stupid thing off of me…ughh!" He tried unlatching the large golden watch from his wrist, but it was no use.

"I want to leave. Where's my uniform?"

"You really will regret doing this."

As much as Hibari scared him, he couldn't back down. _He had to keep his head up. All _Hibari wanted to do was to control others and he was going to use his money that to him...any possible way he could. He would never let the prefect do that.

Hibari hesitated. He wanted to bite this herbivore to death so bad; he had his tonfas next to him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He wondered why. Instead, he pressed a bell next to him several times; anger evident in his sharp movements.

In a matter of seconds four maids came into the room with Kusakabe in front of them.

"What is it, Kyo-san?"

"Give the herbivore his uniform back." Hibari said.

Kusakabe looked surprised once he saw Tsuna, completely unhurt. Hibari didn't even lay a scratch on him; that honestly surprised Tsunayoshi himself too. Hibari would easily loose temper by beating down those who defied him with his tonfas…however, he didn't do it this time.

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

Once Tsuna changed back into his full uniform which was in the room he first woke up in, he entered the same hallway and decided to go the other way. Kusakabe left and he didn't know where he went so he couldn't help him out. There were several doors on both sides and a long flight of stairs that led to another area.

Tsuna opened one of the doors, only to see a huge bathroom. There was a large Jacuzzi like hot tub with several brass bathroom sinks. A long mirror with lights across it covered half the wall.

"Damn…this bathroom is bigger than my room…"

He closed the door and went down the flight of stairs, trying to find his way out; he entered another hallway. He opened another door and saw a huge…really huge dining room with four long dinner tables lined on it. Several chandeliers hung from the high ceiling.

"What is this…Harry Potter?" Tsuna muttered to himself, closing the door, "Aigoo, where the heck am I?!"

After looking through several rooms which included a theater, a bar, a sun room, a music room, and some more living rooms, which none of led to the exit. He found another hallway, hoping to god that would lead him out of this mansion.

He opened a door and saw a room filled with pool tables.

"How many rooms do these rich people need?!"

He saw another hallway that intersected the one he was in right now; he entered a large foyer and saw a curled up flight of stairs. He looked down and saw a sturdy glass floor; one that he could almost see his reflection in.

He heard footsteps.

Tsuna looked up and saw men who were dressed in black suits, they looked like guards. Surrounded by those men there was another man; he was taller and dressed differently. All Tsunayoshi could do was stand there and stare. He had the most intimidating aura ever; his hair was raven black and almost balding. He had the iciest grey eyes that were tinted blue…just like Hibari's. The man caught him staring as he walked alongside the other men; Tsuna felt a shiver go down his back.

"E-excuse me…" Tsuna raised his hand to get their attention. He had to ask someone for directions to get out this house.

The scary man along with the suited men simply ignored him and went on their way.

"Ehh?" Tsuna's jaw dropped, "How rude…I was just going to- HIEEE!"

Tsuna felt hands grab his arms and pick him up. He saw that two other men in suits were on either side of him.

"Hey! Let go of me!" The brunette yelped.

They walked towards two large opened doors that led outside. The men carried Tsuna down the steps that led to the outside of the mansion.

"No, nononono! Stop! Stop!"

"Itei!"

They threw Tsuna on the ground, went back up the steps and into the house, and closed the entrance doors behind him.

Tsunayoshi rubbed his lower back, wincing from the impact of the ground.

"God these people are so rude…!" He muttered to himself, "They could at least politely tell me where the exit is…"

Tsuna pushed himself up; his mouth was wide agape. He saw the outside of Hibari's house for the first time. It was incredibly huge. It was a cobblestone house with large windows that clearly shown the light coming from inside. There were two large stairs delved into different entrances. A pool and fountain sat in front of the house with smaller buildings and paths that surrounded it.

"This is incredible…" The brunette gasped it total awe. That had to be the biggest house he had ever seen.

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

Tsuna walked down the side of a road, alongside a large fence; he was a mile or so away from Hibari's house. The further he got, the happier he would be. Tsunayoshi looked down; he still wore the golden watch and the dress shoes since Kusakabe couldn't find his other shoes.

With effort, Tsunayoshi unlatched the watch off his wrist and took the dress shoes off. He jumped up and threw both over the fence.

"Ha! Take that Hibari-san!" He grinned, cheering over his little victory.

Tsunayoshi saw a black limo drive towards him on the road; once it got closer, it slowly came to a stop. Tsuna fully spun around; his heart beat quickened. _Who is it this time?_

He saw a man with sunglasses and short spiky hair in the driver's seat, in the back of him was…

One of the back doors opened and a tall male with blonde hair came out of the vehicle. He gave Tsunayoshi a little wave.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Hey Tsuna, what brings you here?"

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

**Wooow this chapter was a lot longer than I thought it would be. :D I had lots of fun doing this one too. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Part of me thinks I should rewrite some of the earlier chapters because I don't really like my writing there. Idk maybe if I have enough time I will. :P**

****I took some of the quotes from Hana Yori Dango btw c:**


	17. White Sneakers

"Ahahaha…" Tsuna nervously laughed as he rubbed the back of his head, "Well…I…what brings you here?"

"I was heading home." Dino replied; he noticed Tsuna's bare feet. The brunette looked down as well; he bit his lip and gave the blonde an embarrassed grin.

"One second." The blonde said; he knocked the front window of the car; the window slid down, revealing the man with the sunglasses, "Romario do you have any spare shoes?"

"Here, take these."

"Ehh?"

Tsuna barely caught a pair of white sneakers. He slightly fumbled with the large shoes before clutching them up to his chest.

"But D-dino-san aren't these yours?"

"Yeah, but are you going to walk barefoot on the street?" He slightly laughed.

Tsuna vigorously shook his head. The ground was rough and uncomfortable to walk on. Now he thought twice about throwing Hibari's shoes over the fence. _Man I'm so stupid! _

"Thank you Dino-san." Tsuna nodded, then he remembered something, "Oh! I almost forgot!"

Tsunayoshi quickly fished through his uniform pockets, trying to find the same towellete Dino gave him. A blush arose in his cheeks when he realized all the pockets he dug through were empty.

"Oh man…where is it…"

_Where was it? Did I leave it at home? Damn it!_

"What are you looking for?"

"N-Nevermind; it's nothing." Dino was going to ask what is was again out of curiosity, but he stopped himself. Tsunayoshi hesitated again, looking for something to say, "T-Thanks for helping me out last time."

Dino raised his eyebrows, wondering what Tsuna was referring to. A second later, his face lit up, remembering that he made Hibari send Tsunayoshi out of the disciplinary room a day ago.

"Oh!" Dino laughed, "Kyouya fell for it too. It might not look it but it's really easy for me to trick him you know."

"Really?" Tsuna smiled, giving Dino a wide grin. _Hibari being gullible? That I never knew_, "So I don't really get expelled if I miss a number of days?"

"You do and it can give the school a bad rep. Kyouya doesn't want that at all; he's obsessed with keeping Namimori High to his idea of perfect." Dino replied, "That's why it's so easy to trick him with these kinds of things. It's pretty funny actually."

"But why doesn't the bullying give Namimori a bad rep?" That was a question that Tsuna wanted to ask for a while now.

"It doesn't since everyone else just sees that as Hibari keeping the school in order." Dino said, his face showing disapproval, "Especially against the students that insult him."

Tsuna scoffed, slight irritation arising in him, "That's so screwed up!"

It kind of made sense…but this was just manipulation by Hibari and his super rich family. _I bet all Hibari wanted to do was to control everything and everyone that came across his path; he didn't care about "keeping the school in order" all he cared about bossing everyone around! _

"His parents raised him that way. Namimori is very sacred to them."

"Ehh?" Tsuna's eyes widened; he wanted to ask more questions, but he felt like he would be pressing in too much. Instead he stared down at the white sneakers that he held in his arms. It was making more and more sense now, but that wasn't an excuse for Hibari to give out slips and bully others as he pleased, "…Is-is that the reason why Hibari's like this?"

"That's partially the reason; most of it is because he's never had much of a family when he grew up. His mom died at a young age and his father was always away doing business as Namimori's ceo. He was often home alone either practicing disciplinary duties, preparing to be inherit the ceo position of Namimori, or being spoiled."

Tsunayoshi pursed his lips lip and frowned. It all sounded too depressing for him. Even if he was a rich as Hibari, he wouldn't imagine living a life like that, it would drain the life out of him. He shook his head; he wasn't going to feel sorry for Hibari; none of that excused his bullying at school.

"Well, I'm off. See you later Tsuna!" Dino grinned, giving him a wave. Before Tsuna could give him a small wave back; the blonde ruffled his unkempt brunette hair. Tsuna's smile grew big with a noticeable blush on his cheeks. Dino opened the backseat of the car and slid in before shutting the door. Tsunayoshi backed away so the car could drive forward without hitting him. The brunette saw Dino's hand come out the window he sat beside; he waved once more.

"Bye Dino-san!" Tsuna bowed before the car drove off. He turned around and saw the black vehicle drive further and further away from him.

Tsunayoshi felt his cheeks and froze; he couldn't stop smiling. After what felt like a long time, Tsuna shook his head and returned back to reality. He had to put on those sneakers and get home. Now that he thought of it, Dino did never find out what he actually was doing or where he came from…

The brunette chuckled before slipping onto the sneakers which were a couple sizes too big for him and made his way back home. Tomorrow he was going to have to return those shoes as well to Dino.

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

Tsuna let out a deep breath; he stood in front of the entrance to the D4 lounge room of the school. He was going to return the sneakers back; he possibly couldn't keep them. They were probably worth a ton and that would be literally stealing… _would it? _Tsuna carried a bag and looked inside, making sure the shoes were perfectly cleaned. He thought twice about whether he was overdoing it or not…cleaning the shoes AND putting them inside a gift bag might have been a bit extreme.

Tsunayoshi felt his heart go up several beats; he did more deep breaths.

_What am I doing? I have to calm down…I'm just here to return some shoes…that's it. _

"I'm overreacting…" He whispered to himself, still standing in front of that door.

The brunette cleared his throat and took in another deep breath.

He clenched his fist and knocked the door. He heard footsteps from the other side; sweat began to condense on his forehead.

The door opened; Tsuna almost jumped from the creaky noise.

His heartbeat immediately went down when he realized it was just Lambo who opened it, one of the other D4.

"Hey pineapple hair, it's Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna immediately grimaced. He looked behind Lambo and saw Mukuro sitting at a table not too far from them; there was no sign of Dino…

"Oya, it really is him…"

"Where's Dino-san…?" Tsuna nervously asked, clutching the bag he held closer to him. He stepped closer into the room, trying to see if he could still find him.

"Dino? What do you need him for?" Mukuro asked, a smirk on his face, he motioned Tsunayoshi to come closer. The brunette reluctantly did. He held his bag out.

"…I came to return these sneakers to him." He said, keeping his head down. Explaining this to them was going to be embarrassing and a pain at the same time. _Why do things have to be so hard for me? Why isn't Dino-san here? Why did it have to be those two? Well…at least it wasn't Hibari-san…I would have ran off by now._

"You have his sneakers?! Where did you get them from?" Lambo exclaimed, "Are you stalking him?"

"No!" Tsuna exclaimed, an embarrassed blush showing on his features.

"Kufufufu, you're blushing. You must be lying." Mukuro said, he was becoming more amused at this by the minute.

"I am not! He gave them to me!" He instantly replied, "…and-and I'm going to leave them here so he can pick them up…"

Tsuna immediately creeped towards the door to leave. He was extremely embarrassed by now and he wanted to get out of here as soon as he could.

"Wait a second." Mukuro spoke up, stopping him in his tracks, "Have tea with us."

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

**Chapter 17 is finished! C: **

**I'm slowly incorporating Lambo and Mukuro more and more into this story. **

**R&R Please! **


	18. Mukuro and Lambo

Tsunayoshi sat across from Lambo and Mukuro. A small cup of green tea sat in front of him, steam still coming out of it. He couldn't believe he was doing this; class was starting soon, Gokudera was probably waiting for him.

_Why would they want to have tea with me in the first place? Is this some sort of D4 intervention?!_

The brunette immediately stiffened in his seat; raising his shoulders and clasping his hands together. He looked down at the tea, fidgeting with the cup. He was waiting for one of the two to say something.

"So you're the one responsible for giving Hibari sleepless nights?"

"Ehh?" Tsuna exclaimed, surprised at what Mukuro said, "Sleepless nights? What do you mean?"

"He hasn't been able to sleep well for the past couple of days. He's been scheming like crazy to bring you down." Lambo replied.

Tsunayoshi swallowed. He imagined Hibari sitting at his desk all night trying to devise plans on paper for his ultimate defeat. Tsuna barely cracked a smile; the brunette brought the cup of tea to his mouth instead to hide his amused expression.

"It's entertaining to watch. Hibari has never been like this." Mukuro said.

"Really?"

"Yes, most who have gotten the red slip usually give up after a day they receive it. Some might go a bit longer than that, but they crumble under the pressure. They either brutally apologize or leave the school." The blue haired male continued, "It seems as though you haven't apologized to him yet."

"W-well…I-I don't think he d-deserves one." The brunette shook his head.

"It's ironic because you look really…really weak." Lambo added, "You're called Dame-Tsuna for a reason."

"You didn't have to go that far…" Tsuna muttered before pursing his lips.

"This all makes for great entertainment though; we haven't had this much fun in school before." Mukuro smirked.

Tsunayoshi gave them both weird glances. _Wow they are so messed up…it's not surprising though._

"Yeah, it's much better than watching students crumble up in pressure and give up." Lambo agreed. He spun around his nearly empty mug of hot milk.

"When you put it that way…" Tsuna shrugged, then looked at the clock. It was time for his first period class to start, "I have to go to class."

He hoped nothing too bad would happened during school today.

"See you Sawada Tsunayoshi. It was nice having you here." Mukuro said.

Tsuna slightly trembled from his daunting voice, "Ahahaha…yeah….t-thanks for the tea."

He stood up from the table, pushed the chair in and bowed at the two. He looked down at the bag of sneakers that he left next to his chair before leaving. He really hoped Dino would get them back.

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

School was just about over; Hibari sat behind his office desk and sorted through several documents. Occasionally he would zone out, which was very uncommon for him, and that herbivore would come into his mind. The prefect narrowed his eyes and frowned; there was something about that kid. The herbivore very well knew what Hibari was capable of but he still rejected and went against him.

He tried concentrating more on these documents, but he couldn't…Tsunayoshi invaded his thoughts too much. He wanted to make the slip harsher, just to test him but part of him didn't want to. He didn't know why; that was what made him so frustrated.

He heard the phone ring next to him.

The prefect scowled; he hated answering phone calls. He often got Kukasabe to do that for him.

"What?" Clear irritation was present in his voice when he answered it.

"Kyouya, is that how you talk to your father?" The voice from the other line said. It sounded very menacing.

Hibari scoffed; his dad just had to call at the most inconvenient times, "What do you want?"

"There will be a commencement ceremony for Namimori's junior accountants at our house tonight. We'll be celebrating their employment with us."

"Am I supposed to come?" Hibari asked, in a condescending tone of voice.

"You're almost done with high school, it's time you start taking our business seriously. You're next in line for its executive position; your silly reign over your high school is _very_ much child's play compared to this. " His father replied, impatient with his son's incompetence.

Hibari hesitated as he continued to hold the phone up to his ear.

"I'll be home by 6:00."

He immediately hung up the phone. Hibari leaned back in his seat as he mindlessly stared at the stacks of documents ahead of him.

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto; thanks a lot for coming!" Tsuna said as he skipped ahead of them. It was nighttime and work was over so Tsuna decided to invite Gokudera and Yamamoto for a small night out. The brunette was in a much better mood today; he bit onto fist sized powdery ball.

"It's no problem, Tsuna!" Yamamoto replied; he walked alongside Gokudera who was scowling the entire time…maybe at the fact Yamamoto was with them.

"Anything for Juudaime…" Gokudera muttered as he glanced at Yamamoto.

"Woaaw these are so good." The brunette said as he ripped a piece of the daifuku ball he held onto.

"I know right? They're so much better when someone makes them fresh in front of you." Yamamoto replied, then looked at Gokudera, "Right Gokudera?"

"I never tried any, baseball idiot." The silver haired teen replied, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"You can have some of mines." Yamamoto said, handing his half eaten daifuku.

Gokudera narrowed his eyes at it before snatching it from him, "Don't get any ideas!"

Tsuna laughed at the two, especially Gokudera. He always put on a tough and distasted façade whenever he was with Yamamoto, but Tsuna thought it was all an act to hide to true feelings, whatever those were. Tsunayoshi stopped in his tracks; his eyes widened. A wide smile grew on his features.

He saw Dino-san chatting with his driver, Romario. The two held onto large drinks as they leant against their black car. They weren't too far from Tsuna, but far enough for them not to see him. The brunette's heart started beating rapidly.

"Hey! Isn't that D4's Dino?!" Yamamoto exclaimed, pointing to the blonde. His voice was loud.

"Shh!" Tsuna blushed, planting his hand on Yamamoto's mouth, "He might see us!"

He was quite overwhelmed by Dino's presence. He didn't know why he got so antsy around him; it was getting even worse by now.

"Isn't he the one you like though?" The baseball player asked.

Tsuna interpreted that the wrong way, "No…of course not! I already told you this…wait- I-I mean I do like him as a friend…ahhh why do I always take this the wrong way…?"

The brunette anxiously racked his head with his fist multiple times ashamed at his repetitive mistake.

"Don't get yourself worked up over it." Gokudera reassured him, then seethed at Yamamoto, "Are you trying to give Juudaime a heart attack?!"

"It's okay Gokudera-kun." Tsunayoshi laughed, then glanced at Dino-san once more. He really wanted to walk up to Dino-san to chat with him quick…but he was so nervous for some reason. The more he thought about it, the more his heart would feel like bursting out of his chest. Tsuna absently put his hands into his pockets and felt a cloth inside of it; he pulled it out.

It was Dino-san's same towellete. _I must return this to him now! _Tsuna nodded his head; he neatly folded the napkin to make it look more presentable before quickly making his way towards the blonde. He tried his best to keep a cool stride, making sure not to fall on his face or trip over his shoes.

"Where's he going?" Gokudera asked, his green eyes widening.

Tsunayoshi kept walking. He hesitated a bit when he got closer and closer, his feet shuffling and taking baby steps. He looked quite silly. This was what Dino-san could do to him. He was now behind Dino and Romario, all he had to do was walk in front of them...

"D-dino-san!" Tsuna heard himself say before he could.

The blonde and his subordinate stopped their conversation and immediately turned around. Dino had a surprised look on his face from Tsuna's sudden appearance but his expression quickly changed to a wide grin. Tsuna couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello Dino-san!" Tsunayoshi bowed. He saw Romario respectfully bow at him; Tsuna bowed once again.

"You really get around. We keep bumping into each other." He replied.

"Hahaha…yeah." The brunette replied, his smile still there. He could not stop grinning, "I just wanted to give you a quick hello….s-so how are you?"

"Romario here and I are discussing plans for Cavallone."

_Yes, Dino was part of a Mafia family…the Cavallone. _The whole Mafia thing scared Tsuna to death; he wondered how a laid-back and easy going guy like Dino could be part of one.

"Oh…that must be a lot of responsibility." Tsuna replied.

"It's starting to be." He replied, his smile faltering a little bit, "Its hard work and it involves lots of traveling back and forth as soon as things get busy."

"Have you traveled anywhere outside of Japan yet?" Tsuna asked, curiosity arising. He was so glad he could easily have conversations with Dino.

"I've visited Italy a few times; I was born there too. I've also been to France and Spain." He replied.

Tsunayoshi's eyes widened. _Europe? _He'd never been anywhere outside of Japan; it didn't help that his family was super poor. It was a luxury being able to travel overseas so many times. There were so many places he'd like to go to, but that wouldn't be able to happen any time soon.

"There's something on your face!" He noticed Dino's sudden change of expression. He barely stifled a laugh when he saw the largest white powdery smear on his cheek.

"Ehh?!" Tsuna replied, his embarrassment shot up through the roof, "W-where where is it?"

He felt a hand smoothly wipe the smear over his cheek. It was a quick wipe, but it felt like forever. Tsunayoshi suddenly jumped back; his face instantly turned beet red.

"AH-! Um..u-um…t-thank you!" He furiously wiped his own cheek, completely speechless by what just happened.

Dino couldn't help but to laugh at how jumpy he became. It was as if he were teasing him.

"Aahahaha!" Tsuna tried laughing along, but it felt forced, "My-my friends are waiting for me! I'll see you later!"

With that said, he spun off, running back towards Gokudera and Yamamoto. He couldn't believe he just did that; he must have looked so silly storming off like that.

"What did he just do to you?!" Gokudera fumed.

"Let's go!" Tsuna interrupted, he pulled both their arms, dragging them in his direction.

He soon realized that he once again forgot to return Dino's towellete to him. Tsuna was going to beat himself up for doing that.

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

**CHAPTER 18 FINISHEDD! HECK YASS.**

**Keep in mind that towellete, cloth, whatever you want to call it is really important symbolism for the story. **


	19. An Invitation

Hibari sat in the front passenger seat of his limo while Kusakabe drove the long vehicle. The commencement ceremony was dull and drab so he decided to take a long nap right after it, not bothering to say his goodbyes to the junior accountants. That, however, gave him good sleep for the school day ahead of him. It was going to be a long day.

"Should we stop here Kyo-san?"

Hibari looked through the car window; he saw the front of his school. It was where they usually stopped, but Kusakabe always insisted on asking if that was where Hibari preferred to stop. It confused the prefect, but he didn't press further on that concern. Kusakabe was very loyal to him so that didn't bother him.

"Yes." Hibari replied.

His steely blue eyes widened.

Through the car window, he could see Tsunayoshi walk towards the entrance of the school with a silver haired male. The brunette enthusiastically chatted with his friend as they both kept a quick pace towards the building. Hibari's eyes narrowed; he was confused…confused at how upbeat Tsunayoshi continued to be even though he gave him days of torment at Namimori. Most students would have crumbled under the pressure by now. He was also confused at how content Tsunayoshi seemed to be with his life; he was dirt poor. Wasn't he supposed to be miserable and depressed about that? It confused him; Hibari hated being confused.

He continued to stare until the brunette and the silver-haired went inside the school.

"Kyo-san?"

"Turn down the cooler; I hate when it's put up high." He replied, snapping out of his daze.

"Yes sir." The pompadoured man replied, winding down one of the car buttons.

Hibari opened the car door himself and made his way towards Namimori.

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

"You're throwing a party?!" Lambo exclaimed, his excitement obvious.

"Yes I am…well my family is." Dino replied; he sat across from Lambo and Mukuro in the D4 lounge room while Hibari sat behind a desk jotting down a few things on piece of paper. A purple mug of extra black coffee sat next to the paper.

"The Cavellone family?" Lambo asked, then bragged about his own mafia family, "You think it'll top the parties of the Bovino family?"

"It's not supposed to be like the clubs you and Mukuro go to." The blonde replied.

"That's a shame." Mukuro replied, a disappointed expression on his face, "We could've added some flair to it."

"Flair as in everyone getting wasted by the end of the night?" Dino teased, his smile growing bigger.

"When is it?"

"This week." Dino replied to Lambo, "A lot of members are going to travel here to attend, so we have to look our best. Everyone at the school is invited too. That is, if they want to come."

"Of course everyone's going to come. It's the Cavellone Mafia family." Mukuro replied, confidence laced in his voice, "Plus, people worship us here."

Hibari lifted his gaze to Mukuro. He did say _everyone_. The prefect immediately dismissed those thoughts and went back to his paper.

"Are you going to come Hibari?" Mukuro asked.

"I told you I don't like parties. Too much unnecessary crowding." He kept his gaze on the paper.

"It's going to be a civilized party! Unlike our types that you look down on!" Lambo said.

"I'll think about it." The prefect replied after hesitation.

Dino stood up from his seat; once he took a step forward he tripped over a crack on the floor. Hibari narrowed his eyes and shook his head at his friend's clumsiness. Whenever Romario wasn't around or out of sight, Dino physically couldn't hold against anyone, even himself.

"Get up, you look like the herbivore." Hibari caught himself say. He nearly cursed himself for mentioning him.

"Ahahaha, are you talking about Tsuna?" Dino laughed, still on the floor.

"Yes, and his behavior is rubbing off on you." Hibari replied; he nearly grimaced at what Dino just said. He was noticing that the blonde was getting even friendlier with Tsunayoshi; for some reason it pissed him off.

"But I'm always this clumsy." The blonde shrugged as he stood up, "Tsuna's always on your mind these days."

Hibari's eyes immediately widened. He did not want to hear that from anyone, let alone Dino. He never was one to be embarrassed, but he inconveniently was now, "What did you just say?"

"Nothing, nothing." Dino replied; resisting the urge to laugh at Hibari's sudden change of expression. He made his way to the door, "I'll be back!"

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

"What are those Juudaime?" Gokudera asked. He leaned forward towards the box of bento Tsuna just opened. Inside the small box were giant rice balls surrounded by flakes, chopped eggs, and deep fried shrimp. The two friends sat across from each other at one of the lunch tables.

"You mean these?" Tsuna asked; he held up one of the rice balls; he was surprised Gokudera didn't know, "Onigiri rice balls with bonito flakes! Do you want to try some?"

"Sure!" He replied, taking some of the rice ball. The brunette looked at Gokudera, then down at the table. He still didn't tell him or any of his other friends about his "kidnapping" by Hibari. Maybe it was better for them not to know. He would hate if anyone else got wrapped up in whatever drama was going on. The brunette tasted the onigiri and nodded his head in approval; his mom was always great cook. He would take her cooking over any of the overpriced meals that Namimori provided.

"This tastes much better than the garbage they have here." Gokudera said.

Tsuna nervously laughed, "…True…but I wouldn't call the food here garbage."

"Hey Tsuna."

The brunette whisked his head back; it was Dino.

"Dino-san is here!" A few squeals emitted throughout the lunchroom. Everyone's eyes were on the D4 member now. They were completely surprised as to why Tsunayoshi of all people was being greeted by him.

"What are you doing here-?!" Gokudera clenched his fists towards the blonde. He was still pissed off at what happened yesterday.

"Gokudera-kun, calm down!" Tsuna blushed, "S-sorry about my friend!"

"Don't worry I'm sure he's just surprised." Dino laughed, then continued, "The Cavellone family is throwing a party on Friday."

"A party?" Tsuna gasped.

"Yeah, you can come if you want." He replied.

"M-m-me?" The brunette's innocent brown eyes widened. He was invited to party, one that was definitely going to be high class. All sorts of thoughts ran through his head…he was mostly worried that he would stick out like a sore thumb at the party, "…I-I don't know."

"It might be fun, who knows."

"If he doesn't want to go, then he doesn't have to." Gokudera growled, annoyed by his persistence, "Right, Juudaime?"

"Ano…I can give it a try, I guess." He said, looking back and forth at Dino and Gokudera.

"Great!" Dino's face lightened.

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

Tsuna stretched before opening his locker to pack for the day. School was over and he was ready to go home. He couldn't believe he was personally invited to a party by Dino-san, just thinking about it made his heart skip a few beats. He was going to attend a first class party for the first time; it was exciting but nerve-wracking at the same time. What was he going to wear…how was he going to conduct himself…? He surely didn't want to make a fool of himself; that would be too embarrassing. Tsunayoshi sighed before putting on a hopeful smile. _Dino-san invited me…that should be enough to make me happy._

"Well if it isn't Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna immediately spun back.

"Mochida-Sempai?" The brunette raised his eyebrows.

"Who else?" The taller male replied; his two lackeys as usual were behind him.

"W-what do you want?" Tsuna nervously said as he closed his locker.

"I heard Dino-sama invited you to his party." He said, slight malice in his voice. Tsunayoshi slowly nodded his head. _Why was it their business to know?_ All he wanted was for them to go away so he could finish packing and go home.

"That's surprising! Poor people usually don't mix with such events!" Mochida's friend said. Tsuna narrowed his eyes at him; he didn't need any more teasing.

The three taller guys inched closer to Tsuna.

"Hiee! What are you guys doing?!" Tsunayoshi cried; he backed away as they came close to him. The brunette held his hands up to his face in a defensive position before his back bumped into his locker.

"We're going to give you pointers." Mochida said.

Tsuna hesitated before examining Mochida and his friends closely, "A-ano…I'm fine. I don't need any…"

"We're not doing you a favor; we're doing the whole party a favor. If a poor commoner like you looks bad and stands out from the rest of us, you'll be an embarrassment to the whole party. The Cavellone family will notice this and see how badly that reflects on Namimori."

Tsunayoshi faltered; Mochida did make a point. The last thing he wanted to do was to humiliate himself and anyone involved. He had to look his best.

"…What are your pointers then?" He asked, still hesitant about asking.

"Okay, this is a celebration for a Mafia party, specifically the Cavellone family." Mochida-sempai spoke to Tsuna as if he were almost brain-dead. Tsuna gritted his teeth at this, but continued to listen, "The Cavellone family, including Dino, are very casual type for the amount of admiration they have. You don't need anything fancy or super formal. Everyday clothes will do."

"What?" Tsuna asked, he was skeptical, "Are you sure?"

"Positive. We're only doing this for you because we don't want to make a fool of ourselves by you sticking out." Mochida replied.

"Okay, fine." He sighed. He honestly did not want to take his advice, but judging from his utmost desire to stay away from embarrassment, he had to.

"See you at the party Dame-Tsuna!" Mochida's other friend said as the three walked off.

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

"Tsuna-nii I can't believe it!" Fuuta squealed, clasping his hands together while he jumped up and down, "When is it? When is it?"

"It's this Friday!" Tsuna groaned; his family's excitement for Dino's party was taking a toll on him.

"I can't believe my Tsu-kun is finally taking part in these high society events! It's about time!" Nana said; she straightened the edge of the Kotatsu they sat around. Her eyes widened, "Oh dear! What will we get for you to dress up in?!"

"He can borrow one of my suits!" Iemitsu came in from the kitchen.

"EHH?!" Tsuna exclaimed, then furiously shook his head, "Nononono! It's a casual type of party! I just wear what I have!"

"Your suits are too big for him anyway!" Fuuta laughed.

"Are you sure?" Nana asked.

"Yes!" Tsuna replied; he sighed, his family became too much sometimes, "I insist. I don't want to look overdressed compared to everyone else…"

"I can give you one of my old casual dress shirts if you want-"

"Nooo!" Tsuna interrupted, "It's fine! You don't have to."

"Wasn't it Dino-san of the D4 who invited you?" Fuuta clarified, leaning towards Tsuna, "Are you finally getting close to one of them?"

"Tsuna! You sly devil!" Iemitsu shouted.

"DAD!" Tsuna yelled.

"Ara, this is so exciting!" Nana squealed, bringing a hankerchief to her face, "The closer you get to one of these high class people, the more chance we have inheriting some of their money!"

"Mom…!" Tsuna groaned, "That's not the purpose of this!"

"That means we'll be rich too!" Fuuta said, ignoring Tsunayoshi, "Good going Tsuna-nii!"

"We can live like kings!" Iemitsu joined in.

Tsuna plopped his head onto the Kotatsu table as they all chanted the word 'D4'. Once his family got excited, there was no going back.

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

**Another semi-long chapter…I have a feeling I might write these chapters longer and longer. Please R&R! and check my other KHR story, Tsunayoshi: The Angel Experiment! **


	20. An Unexpected and Expected Mistake

**Already on the 20th chapter! It helps that all of these are super short. I honestly thought I was going to quit on this story for good, now I'm crazy updating it once again. :) Please R&R and enjoy!**

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

**Friday Afternoon**

"Sashimi with cold rice for table 6!" Yamamoto rang a bell that sat on the counter in front of him.

"Hai!" Tsuna replied; he grabbed a plate full of raw seafood on one hand and a bowl of rice on the other. He quickly walked to one of the tables and placed the food in the middle of the two costumers who sat there, "Tuna and salmon sashimi with rice."

"Thank you very much." One of the costumers said. She was an elderly lady who sat across from an elderly man who looked to be her husband.

Tsunayoshi bowed.

"Your parents must be so lucky to have a hardworking son like you. You're in high school and already juggling a part time job and studies." The woman said; she noticed how hectic Tsuna's job could get, waitressing and helping Yamamoto prepare the raw seafood. They were surprised he hadn't died of exhaustion yet.

Tsuna grinned and modestly rubbed the back of his head, "A-anything to help them pay the bills..."

The couple noticed that Tsuna was still wearing Namimori school uniform under his work apron. The brunette forgot to take that off because he was in such a hurry.

"You go to Namimori High?" The elderly man said, his face in awe and surprise, "That's amazing. How is it there?"

Tsuna nodded; he was getting more and more bashful by the minute. He didn't do well with too much flattery.

"Ano...it's a nice looking school, very nice." The brunette replied, trying to find any good redeemable qualities about the place. He certainly didn't want to spew out his sob story about the D4 slips and the relentless bullying he got. That would make for an awkward conversation, "Everyone there is super rich so I feel very different compared to them."

"You could teach them some; I bet all of those rich kids haven't had a day's hard work." The lady replied; she was familiar with Namimori school's very high standing, "Namimori High might need someone like you because you stand out from the rest."

"T-thank you." Tsuna smiled, "Enjoy your food."

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

Yamamoto's father decided that it was okay for Tsuna to leave the shift early because of Dino's party he had to go to. Tsunayoshi became more and more nervous, so nervous that he had to take deep breaths and convince himself that he shouldn't act so tense all the time.

"I-pin...Haru...the party starts in an hour and I'm becoming all antsy." The brunette paced back and forth as Haru and I-pin stared at his hectic movements. Yamamoto and Kyoko who were also present did the same.

"Sawada-san you have to calm down..." I-pin said. She almost felt nervous for Tsuna herself; she could see him rubbing the sides of his arms as he paced. Tsunayoshi grimaced the whole entire time as he paced.

"I'm sorry. I'm so nervous..." The brunette sat down on one of the seats; he tapped one of his feet on the floor over and over again, "It's Dino-san's party I'm going to...Dino-san...at his house!"

Haru and Kyoko looked at each other for a moment, they both smiled and nodded. They certainly knew something, something going on with Tsuna's mannerisms. It became more and more noticeable during the past week, especially since Tsuna first told them about the party.

"I want to meet this Dino-san! He seems like such a sweet person; especially for one that's a D4 member!" Haru exclaimed, "Tsuna-san has even grown fond of him very much desu!"

Kyoko nodded, "…Could Tsuna-kun possibly have feelings for him?"

Tsunayoshi's face became incredibly red. He immediately covered the bottom half of it with his hands. He couldn't react. He so badly wanted to speak up and say no, but for some reason he couldn't.

"Is it true?" Haru asked; she and Kyoko were getting a kick out of this.

"A-ano…" Tsuna began; he hesitated for a while, "…I-I don't know."

_Why did I say that?! How can I even have feelings for Dino in the first place?! This is all so messed up! Oh god why!_

"Hahahaha lucky Gokudera isn't here to hear this." Yamamoto said.

"Yamamoto…!" Tsunayoshi sighed; he was going to be at that party in an hour or so and his nervousness just skyrocketed. He certainly did not need that.

"Tsuna-san is so lucky! He gets to go to a high society party that his prince charming invited him to!" Haru grinned. She was eager to see Tsuna's reaction at that. His admiration for Dino was obvious; she might as well tease him about it.

"Prince charming?!" Tsuna gawked, he was on the brink of passing out by now, "Y-you're taking things too far! How do you know if he even likes guys?!"

"You never know what might happen! Dino-san could sweep you off of your feet any minute!" Kyoko gleamed, clasping her hands together, "He could even invite you for a dance!"

"Hahi! That would be so adorable! Adorable desu!" Haru joined in. She and Kyoko squealed while jumping up and down in glee as they pictured a mesmerized Tsuna being embraced in the arms of the taller blonde.

Tsunayoshi blushed once again then groaned, "…That would look strange."

"What? Cause its two guys?" Haru crossed her arms, "It's not such a big deal anymore."

"Well I'm not going to dance with anyone! I'm just going to make a brief appearance and stay for a little while!" Tsuna replied. Everyone was way too enthusiastic about this for words; it almost freaked him out. Haru and Kyoko looked slightly upset, but Tsuna didn't let that bother him.

"…That's a shame." I-pin spoke up while cleaning her cooking station, "What are you going to wear?"

"Is it a costume party?! Cause if it is you can borrow one of mines! I have dozens and dozens at home!" Haru said.

"…No, it's just a casual wear type of party. I'm going to put on what I usually wear. No biggie." Tsuna replied.

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

Tsuna looked down at his outfit for what seemed to be the 50th time; he wore a white t-shirt with an unbuttoned blue dress shirt over it. Below that was a pair of light washed blue jeans. This was what he was going to wear to the Cavellone family party. It took the brunette a while to decide on this exact outfit; sometimes he thought it was too casual, sometimes he thought it was just fine…it was a nerve-wracking ordeal for him.

He looked up and saw a giant mansion. It was completely lit up along with the pathway lights since it was nighttime by now. That was Dino's house, where the party was going to be thrown. Tsunayoshi straightened himself up, improving his posture. He tried managing his unruly hair, but it was no use.

He even decided whether he should button his dress shirt or leave it unbuttoned.

"Gahhh! This is so frustrating…" He sighed, ruffling his hair. He corrected his composure…once again and made his way towards the entrance.

"The east wing hall…that's where it is."

The brunette nodded his head and walked at a faster pace.

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

Tsunayoshi cleared his throat when he saw the east wing entrance door. He took in a deep breath and let it out. He quickly opened the door and made his way in. He had to remain calm and walk in poised and dignified. This was an elaborate, very elaborate, first class party. He couldn't come in looking all nervous and dame as he usually looked. Tsuna had to look confident. He straightened his posture and looked ahead of him.

By then, he swore his eyes were going to fall out of his sockets.

He couldn't believe it.

Everyone in the giant ballroom wore professional and _formal_ attire. The men wore elaborate looking suits while the woman wore fancy gowns and ball dresses. Tsuna inched closer and closer into the room, looking more and more nervous with each step. Everyone was either scattered into groups, actively conversing with each other, eating the large selection of food on the side table, or slow dancing in the middle. Tsuna stuck out like a sore thumb with his blue dress shirt and jeans.

_Of course Mochida-Sempai would lie to me! I knew it! Ugh why couldn't I ask Dino myself! I'm such an idiot!_

Tsuna kept his head down after he noticed a few people staring at him and making snide remarks about his choice of wear. He had second thoughts about leaving right now, but he could try to enjoy the party for a little while. Experiencing a first class party like this for the first time could be something worthwhile…

Tsunayoshi examined the east wing ballroom some more. Two winding balcony stairs led to another entrance upwards at the center of the wall opposite him. Hundreds of diamond shaped fluorescent lights covered the ceiling while circular tables were dispersed throughout the room for party-goers to sit in. The middle of the room had a large space where people could slow dance; there was even a personal orchestra beside the dance floor playing their music. It was beautiful; Dino was so lucky to live in a place like this.

The brunette's heart rate became rapid once he saw Hibari with Lambo and Mukuro. Hibari wore a black suit with a purple dress shirt and black tie under it, Mukuro wore one with indigo, while Lambo wore a patterned suit with black splotches on it. A few other men, probably important high class Cavellone officials, were with them too. They greeted and respectfully shook hands with each other. They were far enough and too occupied not to see Tsuna though. Tsunayoshi held a hand to the side of his head, just in case they would and walked further to the table filled with food. Maybe he could get something to eat.

"Dame-Tsuna! You really came!"

"Ehh?!" He flinched.

It was Mochida Sempai. Him and his two other friends he was always with came closer to Tsuna. The brunette eyed their clothes; they also wore nice tuxedos and suits.

"Wow…I'm surprised. You even managed to put on a dress shirt." Mochida said as he tugged the edge of Tsuna's shirt, "I thought poor commoners like you couldn't afford those."

Tsunayoshi flinched from his sudden touch and immediately pressed the edge of his outfit towards himself, taking it out of Mochida's hold.

"Oh my god he even brought jeans with him!" His friend laughed, "That's classic!"

"You guys said this was going to be a casual type of party." Tsuna spoke up, trying to keep his voice down so no one else would hear or notice.

"It was just a silly joke…you should learn to tell jokes apart from truth." Mochida shrugged, "I guess that's one of the reasons why we call you Dame-Tsuna because you're still as stupid as ever."

Tsunayoshi couldn't believe it. He just had the nerve to give him that reason. Tsuna looked at Mochida and his friends; they all had the same smug look on their faces, proud of what they just did to him. They knew Tsuna was going to fall for this since he's never been to these types of parties, judging from his extremely working class background. They took advantage of his cluelessness and used that to humiliate him. It infuriated Tsuna.

"What's your problem?" Tsuna exclaimed, "What did I ever do to you personally?"

"You're as irritating as they come!" Mochida replied, "You think you can just prance around and do whatever you want to after standing up to Hibari-sama! You have no place in this school, you're pathetically underprivileged; I don't even know why you still go here."

"…and Dino-san. People like you have no business with him." One of his friends said, "Who do you think you are making friends with him that easily?! It should be us who should be with the D4 instead!"

"All these years we've crafted ourselves to be the perfect counterparts for the D4 and to have you associate with them more than me is insulting to us!" Mochida exclaimed.

Tsuna was incredulous.

"Is that your only purpose in life?" The brunette countered without thinking.

"You…" Mochida scowled, his anger skyrocketed. He pushed Tsuna onto the ground; the brunette fell onto his back wincing from the sudden impact. A few party-goers nearby noticed this and kept their eyes on the scene.

"You know better than to insult us." His other friend said; he grabbed a drink from the table next to him and splashed it on Tsuna. The brunette flinched from the ice cold liquid that hit his face.

The other friend grabbed a bowl of chips from the food table which was right next to him and poured it over Tsuna's head. Tsunayoshi pressed his fists against the ground as he looked down, completely humiliated.

"Do us all a favor and leave this party. The Cavellone family doesn't need to see your pathetic existence." Mochida said; he spilled two plates of sliced uncooked Tuna all over Tsuna.

_This day couldn't get any worse…_

Actually it could.

Tsuna noticed everyone, even Hibari, staring at him from the opposite side of the room. They all saw him, pitifully covered in chips and raw fish. Hibari had a surprised look on his face which surprised Tsuna. What surprised him even more was that Hibari began to walk towards him and Mochida at a fast pace until…

"Tsuna."

Tsunayoshi turned his head around and saw Dino behind him. Hibari immediately stopped in his tracks once he noticed this.


	21. Chiavarone's Announcement

"D-Dino-san I'm sorry…" Tsuna heard himself say; he was dripping wet with juice. Chips and slices of Tuna covered the brunette, ruining his outfit. He didn't know what to say anymore…everyone was staring at him now. He managed to make a total fool of himself five minutes after arriving. Scratch that; make a fool out of himself in front of one of the most respected Mafia families. Tsunayoshi quickly glanced at Hibari again who kept his stare locked on him; the brunette's heart rate pounded even faster. His large brown eyes darted over to Dino-san; Tsuna was waiting for him to say something.

"Why are you apologizing?" Dino asked, then he faced Mochida and his two friends. The blonde's lighthearted expression changed into a menacing glare. Mochida sunk under his gaze, all his confidence suddenly leaving him.

Tsuna looked back and forth from Mochida to Dino.

"You three." The blonde said; his voice completely icy, "_Get the hell out of my house_."

This was a side of Dino Tsuna never seen; it astonished but scared him all at the same time. This was what he sounded like once you got on his bad side; he was nearly as scary as Hibari. All he did was stare up at Dino, his mouth wide agape.

"We're sorry Dino-sama!" Mochida bowed; he gave Tsuna one more glare before dragging his friends out of the building.

Dino's expression softened before held his hand out towards Tsuna who was still on the ground. Tsunayoshi smiled and grabbed his hand; Dino pulled him up. Hibari continued to stare at them, uncharacteristic anger enveloping him. He didn't know what to think of this unfamiliar feeling; it was all too strange.

"Romario, go take him to the dressing room." Tsuna noticed Dino's subordinate was not far behind him, "I'll be there in a few."

"Will do." He replied, "Follow me."

"Hai!" Tsuna nodded, keeping a quick pace behind Romario.

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

"Ehh! A-are you sure I can wear this?" Tsunayoshi was cleaned and freshly changed into a new tuxedo by Dino's maids. He sat on a chair examining his new suit. It was a black suit with an orange dress shirt under it. He wore equally dark trousers under it. He was suddenly reminded of when Hibari took him into his house and had him changed into a suit. He shook his head; he wasn't going to let that ruin his mood.

"Yeah, it's my smallest pair. I don't wear it anymore." Dino replied, then took a few steps back to examine Tsuna from a whole perspective, "You look sharp."

Tsuna blushed.

"_Even the most pathetic of herbivores can look sharp with the finest clothes." _

Tsunayoshi's eyes widened and his blush immediately faded. He almost grimaced.

"Are you ready to go back out?" Dino asked.

The brunette hesitated. He was still surprised that Dino would go out of his way to do all of this for him. Dino always helped him when he needed it; he felt bad. Tsuna thought he didn't deserve his help. He felt guilty because he never really helped him with anything either.

"…Thank you." Tsuna replied, "I was wondering…why do you continue to help me?"

Dino raised his eyebrow.

"I'm different from you in so many different ways, I insulted Hibari-san and the D4 multiple times, and I'm a complete outsider at Namimori."Tsunayoshi continued, "I'm not rich, I'm nowhere near smart, and I'm not very bright either…"

"Don't say such things, Tsuna."

"Ehh?"

"Don't let those guys get to you." Dino-san said, referring to Mochida-san and his friends, "I think they're jealous, that's all."

"Y-you don't have to say it like that-"

"I'm serious." He replied, "They're the types who blindly follow others, like sheep. They're jealous because you're the independent type; they see you as a threat. Mochida is probably bitter because you're a heck lot more interesting than him. Don't be so modest."

_Mochida…jealous of me? D-did Dino just call me interesting? _Tsuna's blush returned; a grin creeped up on his features. Dino knew how to make him feel better in an instant. He wondered how a guy like him could ever be friends with Hibari; it seriously boggled him.

"Thank you so much Dino-san."

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

Tsuna followed Dino down the balcony stairs; everyone immediately stared at him and his change of clothes. Tsuna shyly tilted his head down; he hated having all the attention him. His nervousness creeped back; he was hoping to god he wouldn't trip down the stairs. The brunette saw Hibari, Lambo, and Mukuro at the edge of the balcony stairs; their eyes were all on him. He could feel Hibari's blueish eyes shoot daggers onto him; Tsuna bit his bottom lip and continued his descent down the long steps.

"He looks great doesn't he Hibari?" Mukuro said, noticing Hibari's sudden interest in Tsuna, "Dino brushed him up well."

"Yeah you look impressed; you can't stop looking at him." Lambo added.

"What?" Hibari nearly seethed, then regained his composure, "You both are idiots."

"Oya, we're just telling the truth." Mukuro replied.

When Tsuna finally reached the end of the steps, he let out a deep breath. He managed not to trip over himself; that was an achievement. He quickly bowed to Dino before making his way back to one of the tables. He narrowly passed by Hibari who watched the herbivore make his way back to an empty seat.

"See, he can't take his eyes off him!" The pineapple haired male laughed.

"I can't believe I haven't kicked you out of the D4 yet." The prefect replied, glaring at Mukuro. He kept a serious frown etched on his face as he crossed his arms.

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

While Tsuna was busy stuffing food into his mouth, he heard a few chimes of glass. He snapped out of it and saw several men in suits who came out to the center of the ballroom. Dino stood next to all of them. Those must have been some of the Cavellone members. One of them tapped a knife against a wine glass, getting everyone's attention.

"Welcome to Cavellone's annual celebration! My name is Bono Cavellone; I'm one of the junior members." One of them said, in Italian, "Before you go back to your festivities, we have an announcement. The family had a sudden change of affairs tonight."

Next to the man who spoke, another one spoke in Japanese, translating his speech.

"Ehh?" Tsuna said with a mouth full of pasta. His cheeks were chipmunk shaped from the amount of food he was eating. High class food was too delicious for words; he couldn't blame himself.

_A change of affairs? That's strange..._

"…I'm leaving for Italy." Dino said.

Tsuna nearly spit out the food he was eating. Instead he swallowed the large mass of pasta, almost choking on it. After coughing for a bit, his jaw dropped open. Tsunayoshi looked around and saw that everyone was surprised as he was; even the D4 themselves were surprised. He didn't tell anyone this yet.

"I've been contacted by some of the senior members and they're ready to grant me the title as the new Chiavarone boss." The blonde continued, then braved on a weak smile, "I know it's sudden, but we believe that's best for our family at this moment."

…_No…nonononono. This can't be happening…is this a joke? Was this all some practical joke that came along with the party or something?_

Tsuna wanted to believe it was that, but Dino sounded very serious about this. He swallowed; it felt like a huge knot went down his throat. How could Dino be leaving so suddenly…did the mafia do things like this often? Tsunayoshi's emotions were going through a whirlwind and at such a fast pace too. First he was excited then upset then happy for a little while then upset again.

He stared at the blonde; something about Dino was different. He didn't look too thrilled at the sudden news. He actually looked upset. _Who could blame him though; this was just out of the blue. He found out just today. But wasn't this his own Mafia family? Wouldn't he be excited to be going to Europe with them? _Dino could barely crack a smile.

"We hope you all continue to enjoy our festivities." One of the Chiavarone men said; he bowed.

The music resumed and everyone continued with what they were doing previously, most astonished by the upsetting news.


	22. Chiavarone's Announcement Pt2

"Why didn't you tell us this beforehand?" Hibari asked; it was obvious he was irritated at Dino.

The four D4 members stood across from each other after the sudden announcement the Chiavarone family made. Dino eyes turned down; he wasn't sure what to say.

"He only found out today." Lambo replied.

"He could have told us before he announced it to the whole party." The prefect said, him becoming angrier by the minute. He glared at Dino, waiting for him to say something. He wasn't going to stand for him being so silent.

"Well?"

"Why does it matter? It wouldn't make a difference whether I told you this morning or now." Dino spoke up, exasperated at Hibari's jibe. It was unlike him, but he was frustrated at the abrupt news as well. There wasn't going to be much time for him to take it in since he was going to be leaving very soon.

The prefect crossed his arms and looked away from Dino, his face pressed into a harder frown, "…How long will you be gone for?"

"I don't know; it might be several months." The blonde said, "Maybe even longer."

"What are we going to do about D4 then?" Lambo asked.

"That should be the least of his worries." Hibari immediately replied; he glanced at Dino. He looked quite unhappy since announcing his news. The blonde sighed; the other three probably wanted him to say something. They assumed he would have a lot more to say about the news instead of being so distant about it.

Dino shook his head and let out an uneasy laugh, "…Well I'm officially becoming the boss of Chiavarone, a lot more responsibility than being part of the D4."

"Should we throw another party for your leave?" Mukuro asked; a mischievous smirk on his face. The pineapple haired could create a celebration of any type from just about anything; that was how he was. It honestly annoyed Hibari to death because the prefect detested parties, especially when Mukuro would throw him ones related to his birthday.

"Nahh. That's okay; I don't need another one." Dino replied.

Mukuro's expression changed; his smug appearance changing to a questioned one. He faced another direction, as if he were looking for something.

"Why did Tsunayoshi come?" He immediately changed the subject.

"I invited him." Dino replied. Hibari raised his eyebrows at this; that explained everything. The herbviore wouldn't come to a party like this at his own accord. He glanced at Tsunayoshi who sat at a table alone marveling at and eating the food provided. He wondered why Dino was so nice to him, nice enough to stop those annoying kids that would taunt the brunette over and over again. The blonde even gave him a suit. He was perplexed and annoyed at the same time at how easily him and Dino got along. The herbivore just loathed him, loathed him enough to not accept his generous offer when he was at his house. It almost riled Hibari.

His lips twitched once he saw Tsuna get out of his seat. The prefect's eyes were glued onto him.

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

Tsunayoshi rose from his seat; there was still a lot of food left on his plates but he could always finish it later or save some for his parents and brother. He had to get some fresh air. He was still so incredulous…Dino was leaving. Besides Gokudera he was the only reason why he continued to stay in Namimori High. The brunette slid his chair in and walked out of the back door where several other partygoers were outside.

He breathed in the cool night air; it felt good to be outside after being stuck inside for a while. He twiddled his fingers as he walked around a fountain, examining the large stream of water that spurted out of it. He stopped as he stared down at the pool of water, so much thoughts and emotions ran through his head.

_What am I going to do? How am I going to say goodbye to Dino? How long will he be gone for?_

He had so much questions he wanted to ask him, but felt that would be too strange to do at the moment. He had to let the news settle in his mind; maybe he could wait until tomorrow…

"Hey, herbivore."

Tsuna snapped his head upwards, hurting his neck in the process.

"Itei…" He whispered, rubbing the back of his neck, then his eyes widened.

Hibari stood across from him at the other side of the fountain, his arms crossed. Why was he so interested in him all of a sudden? Tsuna paused, halting the movement of his arm; his whole body tensed as usual. Hibari-san always had a knack for doing that to everyone he preyed upon. His brown eyes were wide open and alert; he was waiting for Hibari to say something.

"Why did you accept his invitation?"

"Ehh?"

The prefect glared at him, "You know what I'm talking about."

…_Invitation?_ Tsuna hesitated. Then it came.

"Oh!" He replied, almost too eagerly; he nearly slapped himself for that, "D-Dino-san's invitation!"

"Yes." Hibari impatiently replied. He swore the herbivore would do this on purpose just to rile him. Though, that didn't make much sense; Tsuna was scared of him. He wasn't stupid enough to anger him intentionally.

"W-well…" Tsuna began, his usual nervousness arising. Why did he need to know this? The brunette reluctantly continued, sinking under Hibari's calculating stare, "…I couldn't reject his invite and he was going to be there-"

"When you knew well you would have been humiliated." Hibari interrupted, anger marking his voice, "Do you honestly have a death wish?"

Tsuna stood there his mouth wide open; he thought Hibari was overreacting. _Death wish! Is he really going that far?! _ When he was about to speak, Hibari cut him off again.

"Is it because of Dino? Do you like him enough to make such a thoughtless decision?"

"EHH? What?!" Tsuna almost yelled, his blush turning 60 shades darker, "I was just being a good friend by accepting his invite! It was actually Mochida-Sempai who had a plan from the beginning to humiliate me- Wait! Why am I telling you this? Why is it such a big deal to you? Weren't you the one who convinced everyone to bully me in the first place?"

Hibari's eyes widened. The herbivore had the nerve to keep talking to him like this. Every time Tsuna talked back, he wanted to bite the guy to death, but he could never bring himself to do it. It's as if he wanted to hear more of his arguments; it's as if those interested him somehow. The boy looked like a typical weakling on the outside, but Hibari felt like he had something stronger inside of him. That always shocked the prefect.

Tsunayoshi continued to look at Hibari; he was obviously angry. He remembered. After he had food thrown at him by Mochida and his friends, he noticed Hibari was about to walk towards him. He didn't get the chance to because Dino got to him first.

"…H-hold on a second." The brunette began, trying to find the right words, "Are you…are you…concerned about me?"

Hibari's expression became even angrier right when he said that. Tsunayoshi was honestly terrified, but he didn't let that back him down. Why would Hibari care so much? Tsuna thought that Hibari wanted him hurt and humiliated in the first place, why would he worry about him? That was incredibly strange. Hibari should be happy that Mochida and his friends attacked Tsuna; the prefect gave him the slip…this was exactly what he wanted.

Why was it the opposite this time?

"Don't jump to such conclusions." Hibari's eyes darkened. His expression softened a bit before he stormed back inside the mansion.

Tsuna paused as he watched Hibari leave.

"What was that all about…?" The brunette muttered.

Hibari was a lot more confusing than he thought.

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

"…I can't believe he's leaving already." Haru glumly said as leaned against the table she sat in.

Tsunayoshi hesitated as he wiped a ceramic dish clean with a towel. He tried pulling those thoughts about Dino out of his mind, but he couldn't. The more time went by, the more anxious and upset he would become. Everyone else was right; he did have feelings for Dino. He never liked anyone like he liked Dino before, so it was a mindblogging sense of emotions he went through. The blonde was going to be in a completely different continent…for months; Dino could easily forget about Tsuna in that amount of time, especially since he had a lot of duties becoming the new boss of Chiavarone. That was what hurt him the most. He would be occupied with a lot of tasks and missions; Tsuna would just be a minor bump on the road to him by then.

"Tsuna-san?" Haru urged.

"Are you okay, Juudaime?"

The brunette swallowed and felt a heavy, painful pang fall down his throat. He snapped out of it and looked at Gokudera and Haru who sat across from each other on the table.

"I don't think so…" Tsuna replied, he set the dish down, "….what am I going to do?"

_SLAM!_

"Hiee!" Tsuna screetched, jumping back. Ryohei, who had situated himself in another table, stood up and slammed his fists across the surface of it.

"SAWADA!" The boxer yelled.

"Jesus Christ turf top what's wrong with you?!" Gokudera shouted; alarmed by his sudden excitement.

"Do you guys not see anything wrong with this?!" Ryohei shouted. Haru and Gokudera gave Ryohei blank stares.

"W-what do you mean?" Tsuna asked, still shaken from his loud voice.

"Are you going to spend the rest of your life mourning over him?!"

"…Well…I..." The brunette began; he looked around the restaurant and saw the two only costumers inside at the moment staring at them. Tsuna slumped his head in embarrassment, "No…"

"Then let go of him and get some closure!" He roared, bringing his fists up in the most dramatic way anyone could imagine. Gokudera leaned against the palm of his hand, and gave Ryohei an irritated stare.

Tsuna gave Ryohei a surprised expression; he was right. The brunette had been upset all day, probably annoying his friends with his depressive attitude. If he wanted to get back to normal, he would have to let Dino go. It was going to be a hard thing to do, but that was the best thing to do at this moment. Tsunayoshi nodded; that's what he definitely needed to do.

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

Tsunayoshi went towards the balcony he usually stayed alone in. When he went up the stairs, he saw Dino leaning against the balcony rim. The brunette smiled to himself; he knew he would be there during the school day. He walked further and further towards him; when Dino heard Tsuna's steps, he turned around facing the brunette. Tsunayoshi bit his lip; there was something off from his expression. Dino looked really distant.

"…I figured you would be up here." Tsuna gave him a small smile, trying to ease the tension. He continued to look up at Dino; he hadn't been able to talk to him about him leaving to Italy yet. He was too occupied with the other Chiavarone guests at the party and the D4.

"Sorry I couldn't tell you earlier." He spoke up, giving the brunette a smile back.

Tsuna whipped his hands up and shook them in defense, his smile becoming bigger, "N-no, no it's okay! I insist!"

He tried his best to hide his pain and grievance; he couldn't be upset in front of Dino. He had to put on a cheerful mask; it would make things awkward if he didn't. It was quiet between the both of them; that made the brunette even more uncomfortable. It was usually so easy to get into a conversation with Dino. However, it wasn't happening right now. Tsunayoshi shifted a bit, trying to ease himself; he was trying to think of something to say…anything.

"Uhh…Dino-san." He began, twiddling his fingers, "When are you leaving?"

"In two days' time."

It was silent for a little while.

Dino looked down, "…I don't know if I can do this."

"Ehh?"

"I'm having second thoughts." The blonde began, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He was anxious as well, "…about becoming Chiavarone's boss."

"What?" Tsuna gasped, his mouth agape. Dino was usually cheerful, confident, and sure of himself, especially when his subordinate was around. However, this Dino…the one standing right in front of Tsunayoshi right now…was different. It bothered the shorter male so much. He wanted Dino to snap out of it, to be himself again.

"I-I thought you were happy about that. Don't you take a lot of pride for your Mafia family?"

"I do." He replied, "It's all so sudden though…"

This surprised him too much for words.

"…I'm kind of scared too."

The brunette's eyes widened. Well, it was the Mafia. So much frightening and terrifying things obviously went on in Mafias. There were guns, killers, stuff like that involved. That was all he knew about them, but enough to get the general picture. It had to be a big deal. He could feel the frightened tone laced in his voice; Tsunayoshi was scared for him.

"If you're not comfortable doing this, then you shouldn't." Tsuna heard himself say. He felt out of line saying such a thing, but he had to. Ryohei's advice just slipped out the window.

He truly wanted Dino to stay; he was channeling his feelings for him.

Dino chuckled before facing Tsuna, "I wish it was as easy as that."

The blonde put an affectionate hand on Tsunayoshi's shoulder.

"You're really easy to talk to, you know that?"

Tsuna bit his bottom lip and looked up at him; his cheeks turned a tinge of red. _That's exactly what I thought of him. _He felt his heart beat quicker; he seriously didn't want Dino to leave at all. He always said the right thing at the right time; his compliments were sincere and honest…

"Thank you…"

Dino gave Tsuna another smile before exiting the balcony. The brunette stood still, trying to process all what Dino just said.

_Will I really be able to let go of Dino-san…?_


	23. Dino's Departure

"Tsuna-nii! Wake up!"

Tsunayoshi opened his eyes, frowning when the intrusive sunlight hit him through the window. He saw Fuuta, Iemitsu, and Nana hovering above him on his bed, Fuuta leaning over the bed post. His younger brother pounced off, waiting for the brunette to fully awaken. Tsuna didn't want to wake up; he wasn't in the mood. All he wanted to do was sleep for the whole day. Dino was supposed to leave today and the blonde was having second thoughts about inheriting the position as Chiavarone's new boss. He felt really bad for him and wanted to do something to help…Dino had helped him so many times beforehand and he hadn't done a single thing to help him in return. It made him feel incredibly guilty.

"Tsuna we heard the news…" Iemitsu said; his face darkening. He looked down at his son; the brunette had a distant look to his face and his eyes were half closed from sleepiness, "Gokudera told us."

"News?" Tsuna's eyes widened before he stood up.

"Dino-kun is leaving!" Nana cried; she burst into tears. _Why is she so upset? _Tsunayoshi raised his eyebrows at his mom's sudden change of expression.

"Why's mom crying…?"

"If he leaves, our very high chances of inheriting a fortune from him will be swept away!" Nana sobbed, she covered her face with her hands as Iemitsu comforted her. Tsuna's mouth was wide open; was she serious?

"You were supposed to be with Dino so we could have a share of his money!" Iemitsu added.

Tsunayoshi was stunned; he looked back and forth at his mom and dad before looking at Fuuta who had an innocent and pleading look to his face.

"That's not the purpose! We're not supposed to be gold-diggers!" The brunette aggravatingly slammed his fists onto the soft mattress of the bed. Now that he thought about it, it wasn't surprising; his family was poor so they would use any excusable method to obtain money. He groaned once he saw his mom and dad sobbing at the foot of his bed. It was so pitiful to watch; he wanted to go outside and get some fresh air.

He glanced at his wrist, pretending to look at a watch, "Oh! Look at the time! I have to go to work! Bye!"

Tsunayoshi jumped off of his bed, took a spare outfit and sped out of his room.

"…It's Sunday. He doesn't work today." Fuuta said, as his parents kept on crying.

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

"…At least they didn't tease me about me liking him."

The short brunette stuck his hands in his pockets as he took a stroll; he looked down at his feet as he walked on the sidewalk. He kept thinking about Dino; he had to do something…anything to help. However, he didn't know what to do at the moment. He knew how upset he was; he knew the blonde didn't want to go to Italy to inherit the boss position. He assumed it was something that was out of his control. That somehow angered him; couldn't he make the decision himself instead of having this sudden change forced upon him? Why couldn't Dino reject?

Tsuna's eyes widened.

He saw a black car parked not too far away from him. Next to the car, two men with suits leaned next to it. One of the men was Romario, Dino's subordinate, while the other one was the Bono Chiavarone guy from the party. The brunette hid behind a lamp post to gather his thoughts together. Before Dino had to leave, he would have to help him somehow...just to repay him. He nodded.

The brunette let out a deep breath and walked towards the two Chiavarone members.

"Excuse me..." Tsuna bowed to them, catching their attention.

Romario bowed to Tsunayoshi, familiar with his presence.

"_Who is he?_" Bono asked in Italian.

"_Dino's friend_." Romario replied fluently in Italian.

Tsuna's eyes widened, obviously not understanding a thing coming out from their mouths. He wondered what Bono was asking Romario; he hoped it wasn't something bad about him.

"Good afternoon, Tsunayoshi." Romario said.

"H-hi…" Tsuna awkwardly said, "…I wanted to talk to you about Dino-san."

Romario waited for Tsuna to continue. He noticed Tsuna was extremely nervous as he played with his fingers. _You can do this! You have to do help Dino out! He's done so many favors for you and all you could do was say thank you! You have to return the favor! _Tsuna swallowed and spoke up.

"Does he have to leave…?"

"Yes." Romario replied, "It's very important he accepts his inheritance."

Tsuna felt his heart rate beat rapidly.

What he didn't realize was that Dino himself looked through a glass window he was behind at a convenience store. The convenience store was across from where Tsuna and Romario were.

"P-please don't make him go!" Tsunayoshi suddenly said, his back was turned to the store; he didn't know Dino was there, watching, at all.

Bono eyed the brunette, surprised by his sudden outburst.

"I'm afraid that's out of my control." Romario replied, "The senior members are the ones who decide this. I'm only Dino's Subordinate and Bono here is just a Junior member."

Tsuna gulped. He was doing this for Dino.

"I…I talked to him yesterday." The brunette began; he spoke fervently, "He said he was having second thoughts about becoming Chiavarone's boss; he looked really, really upset that this was being pushed onto him. I don't think he wants to do this."

Romario's eyes widened; Dino never told him this. Romario was his most trusted subordinate, it honestly astounded him. The man's eyes softened as he looked at Tsuna's pleading face. He knew how much the brunette looked up to Dino and how well Dino talked of him. He wanted to help Dino and Tsuna out, but it realistically wasn't possible.

"It wouldn't change a thing if I did. It's an important position for Dino to take on."

Tsuna's heart rate was growing quicker. He knew that; he already knew that. What about Dino? What about his thoughts on this?

Tsunayoshi fell down to his knees and lowered his head. He placed the palms of his fingers together. From behind the store window, Dino had an even more shocked look at the brunette's subservient position.

"Tsunayoshi…?" Romario muttered while Bono stared at the boy in disbelief.

"Please convince them that he doesn't want to go." The brunette began, as he kneeled forward, "I'm begging you. Please just do this for him; Dino hasn't been himself…because of this."

It was silent for a while. Tsunayoshi kept his position, looking down at the floor the entire time. He couldn't believe he just did that, but he hoped it would be enough for Dino to stay in Japan.

"Stand up, Tsunayoshi."

The brunette looked up and saw Romario's hand outstretched towards him; Tsuna reluctantly took it as Dino's subordinate pulled him back up to his feet. The brunette wiped his nose, feeling a bit embarrassed at what he just did. He continued to look down at his shoes; he couldn't look him in the eye after that.

"It's a lot harder than you make it out to be. I know you're just trying to be a good friend, but these decisions are beyond our control. You have to understand that." He continued.

Tsunayoshi hesitated, but then grudgingly nodded his head. The brunette stiffened when he heard a creak of a door; he turned around and saw the convenience store entrance open. Someone very familiar came out of the door.

It was Dino-san.

He had been watching the whole time.

_Of course; he was always with Romario!_

"D-d-dino-san!" Tsuna's voice felt shaky after his sudden appearance. The brunette tried keeping a smile on.

Only this time, Dino didn't smile back. The blonde kept on a serious face, making Tsunayoshi more anxious by the minute. The brunette's smile slowly went away.

"What was that all about?" He spoke up.

Tsuna's eyes widened. He was not pleased, at all. In fact, his tone of voice was bordering on anger. Romario and Bono continued to look back and forth at the two.

"I…" Tsuna tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. He was far too anxious. Dino was never angry at him, ever.

"Why would you do such a thing?" He continued, clear frustration on his voice, "Don't you have any pride?"

_Is this some sort of pride thing with you? Because if it is, you never had any in the first place._

_Hibari-san…_

"I do, but t-this has nothing to do with pride!" Tsuna immediately replied, being reminded of Hibari, "I just noticed how sad and upset you were at all of this…that this was basically forced upon you without your approval. I just wanted to help-!"

"It does." The blonde darkly interrupted; it wasn't the same lighthearted tone of voice he had. It was the one Tsuna missed so much; Dino sounded very much like a different person, "…Groveling down like that…it's as if you went several steps backwards."

He couldn't believe it; he thought Dino would be at least a bit appreciative with his attempts to help. Tsuna felt betrayed in a sense. …_and went several steps backwards?! What does that mean?_

"I was just doing you a favor though!" He countered, "You're always helping me and I never get the chance to help you back…! I just wanted to, just this once, to make you happy again!"

"You don't need to help me; I never asked for your help." Dino replied, anger still lacing his voice.

Tsunayoshi's looked down; he couldn't look at Dino anymore, not when he was like this. This was the person he had feelings for, and for him to be angry at him was unbearably painful.

"T-Then what do you want?" Tsuna muttered, his voice loosing solidity. Just a day ago, Dino decided to tell him all of this…but now, he rejected any sort of help having to do with it. It confused him way too much.

"_I want you to mind your own business_."

That felt like a thousand ice shards. The way he said that, the way his voice sounded…it hurt incredibly. Tsuna felt a pang in his throat; his lips trembled. He felt water gather up in his eyes, nearly blurring his vision.

In a matter of seconds, Tsunayoshi sped past Dino.

Dino immediately turned around, full regret evident in his expression.

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

"Is Tsuna here?"

Tsunayoshi could hear Yamamoto's voice from the floor below him. The baseball player must have knocked on the door to have it opened by Nana or Iemitsu. Tsuna curled up further into his bed as he laid on his side. He didn't want to get up at all, especially after what just happened. He wanted to stay in this bed for the rest of the day…even if it meant he couldn't say goodbye to Dino.

The brunette placed a spare pillow over his head and closed his eyes; he just wanted to sleep…for now. It was completely silent for a few seconds.

"Tsuna!"

Tsunayoshi immediately rose from his bed and flinched when he saw Yamamoto standing at his door.

"There you are."

"…Ya-Yamamoto. What are you doing here?" He honestly wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now. He screwed it up with Dino's wish-washy feelings, probably ruining their friendship since he wasn't going to see him again for a long time.

"One of those D4 members came into our shop. He wanted me to tell you something."

"W-what?!" The brunette was completely alert by now, "Which one? What did he look like?"

"Uhh…I forgot his name, but he had blue hai-"

"Mukuro!" Tsuna interrupted, "What did he say? How did he know where the restaurant was?"

Many questions flew through his mind at such a quick pace. Why would Mukuro come in the first place, what did he possibly have to say? He looked at Yamamoto, his brown irises dancing in anticipation for him to continue.

"He told me that if you wanted to say goodbye to Dino, you should come to Namimori Airport…at 7:00 today and I have no idea how."

Tsuna paused, his anticipated expression turning into a glum one.

"When was that?" He asked.

"Early this morning. My father was unpacking food and supplies that were delivered; he saw him come in."

That must have been before Dino got angry at him. Tsuna looked down scrunching his bed sheets between his fingers; his shoulders tensed. Yamamoto noticed this.

"What's wrong?"

"Well…" He replied, "Dino-san got mad at me."

"Are you serious?" The baseball player's eyes widened, "What happened?"

Tsunayoshi hesitated; he didn't want to speak of what happened, but it was inevitable. He was going to have to tell somebody; maybe he could get it off his chest. Talking to his best friend instead would be a healthier way of dealing with this. Sulking alone in his bed and keeping his emotions to himself would take a toll.

"I begged Romario…his subordinate to let him stay. I thought Dino-san didn't want to go and I wanted to do something for him…help him out, I guess." Tsuna replied. He wondered why Dino became angry at this; it baffled him. Then it suddenly came to him; Dino told him to mind his own business. The blonde didn't want him to stick his head in affairs that he didn't have any business in whatsoever or didn't have much knowledge about. Tsuna's eyes widened; he must have humiliated him in a way by doing all of that, especially in front of a Chiavarone member.

…Or maybe he didn't understand what Dino was really feeling and took it the wrong way. He made a fool of himself spewing out what he assumed Dino thought.

"So does that mean you're not going to go?" Yamamoto asked, breaking Tsuna out of his reverie.

Tsuna paused.

Part of him didn't want to face Dino, afraid that the blonde would still be mad at him. Maybe Dino didn't want to see him at all.

"…I'm-"

Tsuna stopped again. He sat on the edge of his bed and thought about this for a short while. He somehow knew he was going to regret it if he never confronted Dino again. He had to confront him, so he could apologize and let him go. It was the best closure he could get.

"I will go." Tsunayoshi continued, "When you weren't at work the other day…Onii-san said I had to let him go. I was doing the exact opposite earlier today; I-I think I was letting my own feelings get in the way when I was trying to help him and that backfired on me. I really don't want Dino-san to leave and I don't know if he wants to, but I shouldn't be quick to assume certain things and barge in his business without knowing much."

"I think that's the right thing to do actually." Yamamoto replied, "It's not healthy to cling onto someone like that. Who knows, once Dino comes back and you still have feelings for him, maybe you can try again."

"That is, if he likes guys…a lot can change in that amount of time, especially when you're becoming a Mafia boss too." Tsuna replied, a smile forming on his face. He was glad he had this talk with Yamamoto; even though it was brief, he felt a lot better. He didn't look it, but his best friend was wise and mature beyond his age when the situation called for it.

"Do you think he's going to leave?"

"…I don't know, but I'll see." The brunette replied; he reached over his desk to grab a familiar object.

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

"Where is that blonde? Is he even coming? He's going to miss his flight." Lambo said, his eyes glued onto his wrist watch. He quickly paced beside several seats in one of Namimori's airport terminals, walking back and forth. It was 6:40 and there was no sign of Dino. Mukuro flashed Lambo an annoyed glare as the younger male would not stop moving. Hibari leaned against a pole across from the two.

"Sit down you annoying cow child."

"Shut up pineapple hair!" Lambo countered, his temper slowly approaching as he kept on pacing, "…He hasn't contacted us all day. I tried calling him a million times! I have a feeling he's not going to be here at all. How are you two so calm?"

"I'm not." Mukuro replied with a straight face as he propped his chin on his elbow. He looked at Hibari who was quiet the whole time; for once he had no idea what the prefect was thinking. Hibari had a blank look on his face; he didn't look angry. Though, he assumed that the prefect was seething on the inside. He was not going to be happy at all with Dino.

Ten minutes had gone by without the three saying a word to each other; all they did was stare at the entrance of the terminal, waiting for Dino to suddenly rush in with his subordinate. There was no sign of him however. Hibari pinched the bridge of his nose before crossing his arms and glaring at the entrance; he had lost his patience a long time ago. He averted his head away, looking at the high ceiling instead…something to do to pass the time. The plane would leave at 7:00; once it reached that time, the three would call it quits and leave.

"Kufufufu, he really came."

Hibari snapped his head up, assuming that it was Dino. It wasn't. However, his heart felt like it was about to pop out of his chest.

It was Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The prefect was too shocked; why was he here? Was he going to say goodbye to Dino too?

Tsuna kept a fast pace; he was in such a hurry. He stopped once he reached the edge of the terminal seats where Mukuro and Lambo sat in.

"W-where is he?" Tsunayoshi panted. He placed his hand on his chest as he tried catching his breath.

"He hasn't come yet." Mukuro replied, glancing at his watch, before facing the brunette, "You really were determined to get here, Tsunayoshi. Proves your undying feelings for him."

Hibari cast a sharp glare at Tsuna, causing the brunette to grimace in embarrassment. Mukuro shared a short laugh with Lambo, them enjoying his obvious discomfiture. _Why did he have to say that…why, especially in front of everyone else?_ Tsuna had to force himself not to blush.

"How long have you been waiting here?" He tried changing the subject.

"An hour." Hibari sharply replied, causing Tsuna's hairs to rise, "We're leaving in a few minutes if he doesn't show up by seven. It was pointless of you to come."

Tsunayoshi faced down; he was hoping that Hibari was going to be wrong. He wanted to apologize to Dino, tell him that everything was going to be okay…

He was hoping that Dino would regain his confidence to accept his inheritance.

"We tried calling him over and over again, but no response. Our routers located him at his house, so he must have been home all day, not bothering to say anything to anyone." Lambo said.

Another few minutes of silence had gone by; Tsuna looked up at the terminal clock. It was 6:59. Tsuna kept staring at the people who were entering the terminal; there was still no sign of Dino among them.

"It's time to go." Hibari said, an expressionless look on his face. Tsuna, however, could sense slight disappointment in his voice.

He couldn't believe it; Dino just missed his flight. It was sure to be leaving at seven, no earlier, no later. Tsunayoshi saw Mukuro and Lambo stand up from their seats, a wave of grief rushing through him. He hated to admit this, but those three were good friends to call Dino repeatedly, only to get no answer, and then wait for him until his flight left. He wondered why Dino would do this to all of them. _He could have at least called that he was going to miss the flight instead of ignoring their calls and making them wait for nothing! _

Tsuna was incredulous.

That was the first time he had ever felt anger towards Dino.

_He didn't want it to end like this._

"Wait-!" Tsuna was immediately cut off.

"Tsuna?"

Tsunayoshi looked at Hibari, Lambo, and Mukuro who were just about ready to leave; they had the most shocked looks on their faces; Hibari looked rather pissed actually. Tsuna turned to the source of the voice.

A sudden wave of emotions struck him like lightning.

"Dino-san…?"

That was all he could say. Tsunayoshi saw Dino and Romario at the edge of the terminal entrance, them just having arrived. He didn't know what to feel…relief, anger, sadness, or happiness? He didn't know what he was feeling actually. What was he supposed to say to him? The last time they talked to each other ended on a very rough note; he didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to apologize…?

"Why would you make your friends wait so long?!"

Tsunayoshi couldn't believe he just said that to him.

Everyone else, including Dino, was taken aback. For some reason, the brunette was feeling anger. Why was he so angry? Was it because of Dino coming right after the flight? Was it because of Dino's unpredictable feelings towards Chiavarone that caused the blonde to be cross with him? Was it because Hibari kept glaring at him? He had no idea.

"They were worried about you; nobody really knew whether you were going to come or not. You could have at least told them beforehand or responded to their calls!" Tsuna exclaimed, as Hibari stared at him speechless. The prefect never knew it was possible for the brunette to be mad at Dino, "Whats wr-"

Dino held up two tickets, interrupting Tsuna's rant.

"Eh?" Tsunayoshi raised his eyebrows.

"I'm already packed for the next flight…at 7:15." He replied, as he held onto the pieces of paper. One was for him and the other must have been for Romario.

"Oh…" Tsuna whispered. He felt really awkward now, after what he just said and how he said it to him.

_What do I say now? What do I say?_

"A-ano…I'm…" The brunette began, facing his head down. He slightly nudged his foot against the floor, nerves coming back, "I'm sorry."

Dino gave him a sympathetic look.

"You apologize too much." He replied, "I should be the one apologizing. I was frustrated and I knew you were trying to help, but I quickly assumed you were getting too involved…I didn't feel comfortable with that. I was telling you my whole sob story about this and the next day I didn't want you to get involved at all. I'm really sorry for sending you mixed signals."

Tsuna couldn't help but to give him a small smile.

He felt bad so he wanted to apologize back to Dino too; Tsuna figured out what he did wrong.

"Dino-san, I'm sorry for-"

"I insist. You don't have to apologize." He replied; his grin returning. Tsuna always loved Dino's smile.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He replied, giving Tsuna a thumbs up, "You even came to the airport, so that can count as one if you're feeling uncomfortable about it."

"If you don't mind me asking…how did you know my flight was going to leave at seven?"

"Mukuro told me." The brunette replied.

"So you're really going?" Mukuro suddenly asked, scaring Tsunayoshi in the process, "Are you sure you won't change your mind again?"

"No, I'm sure this time." Dino replied, "I'm sorry for not communicating with you guys. This was a really hard decision to make."

"We could tell." Hibari sarcastically said. Dino gave him a sheepish smile as he shrugged. Tsunayoshi looked at Hibari and saw that the prefect kept on a serious face. Under all that bravado, he was sure Hibari was slightly upset for Dino. Slightly.

"I think I'm ready to become Chiavarone's boss. It's going to be a hard ordeal to get used to, but I can get through it." Dino replied, "I gotta make my parents proud."

It was silent between the five of them for a while until Lambo spoke up.

"Are we going to be called the D3 now or something?"

"I'm not leaving the D4!" Dino laughed, "I'm just going to be gone for eight months, no biggie!"

Hibari narrowed his eyes at him.

"What?" The blonde noticed Hibari was a distance away from them; this was the perfect time to tease the stern prefect, "Why are you so far off, Kyouya? Aren't you sad to see me go?"

"Not one bit." A smirk laced Hibari's features. Two could play at this game.

"Sure you are!" Dino exclaimed, "Come on Kyouya, I can tell!"

Hibari slightly grimaced, disgusted by his overly affectionate attitude. He hated when Dino would get like this. The blonde walked up to Hibari and ruffled the shorter male's raven hair, messing it up in the process. Hibari widened his eyes; his expression formed into a frightening glare.

"I'll bite you to death if you do that again."

Tsunayoshi had to try his best to keep from laughing. He was afraid if he did that, Hibari would give him another red slip or something. The prefect seemed to be the type who despised being laughed at. Though, he was glad that Dino was finally himself again, the cheerful, laid-back, and energetic person he was. Tsuna saw Mukuro and Lambo exchange handshakes and masculine hugs with Dino as they finally made way with their goodbyes.

"Make sure Kyouya behaves." Dino flashed Hibari a teasing grin, earning a glaring frown from the other.

"He won't be hard to tame." Mukuro replied. They were having way too much fun with this.

"Keep in contact with us." Lambo added.

"I will." The blonde replied.

"Are you sure?" Hibari spoke up, still a distance away from them. Tsunayoshi knew it; he was concerned and upset to see Dino go.

"Absolutely."

It was 7:07.

"Tsuna."

"Y-Yes?" The brunette said; it was time for him to say goodbye.

He waited for Dino to say something; every second felt like an hour. He tilted his head up facing the much taller male.

"…Thank you."

Tsuna felt two arms wrap around him, enveloping his torso. He felt his head collide with the blonde's chest, his face turning the darkest shade of red. Tsuna arms drooped beside him, he couldn't move. He was completely astounded in the best way possible. Dino was hugging him…and a very long hug at that.

Hibari's stern face turned into a startled one as he saw their hug. It was clear he didn't like what he was seeing.

After what felt like forever, Dino loosened the hug and let go. Tsunayoshi almost frowned when he noticed the sudden absence of heat. He felt so flustered at the same time though; he still couldn't move.

"I must say you've helped me in a lot of ways. More ways than I thought." Dino laughed, rubbing the back of his head. He looked nervous too.

"A-uhm…u-uhmm…" Tsuna couldn't speak; he was too flattered. _I finally helped him…_

"T-Thank you!" The brunette squeaked, bowing down. He cursed himself for being so awkward. Hibari did not like how easily flustered Tsuna was whenever he was around Dino. It felt like a personal taunt to him, even though it was unintentional. He wondered why he felt that way.

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

"I guess this is it." Mukuro said.

"Yeah…" Dino replied, Romario was behind him lugging a couple of suitcases, "I'll see you guys soon."

After the final goodbyes, Dino grabbed one of the suitcases Romario held onto and the two made their way further into the terminal. Tsunayoshi felt his heart beat faster and faster as they walked further away from them. He couldn't believe it…Dino was leaving…he was leaving, for real this time. He was letting him go; the idea never sought right with him, but this was what he had to do. It was the right thing to do. The brunette, by habit, placed his hands in his pockets.

His eyes widened.

He remembered something.

He picked something up from his dresser and placed it into his pocket. It was the towellete Dino gave him; he was finally going to return it.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna shouted; the blonde was far so he couldn't hear him. They kept walking. That was when Tsuna began to run towards them.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna yelled, much louder.

They stopped in their tracks.

"What is it, Tsuna?" Dino asked, surprised by his sudden change of action. The brunette took a few seconds to catch his breath before holding the towellete towards him.

"The cloth you gave me…" He said in between breaths.

Dino raised his eyebrows, he remembered that towellete. It was when he first helped Tsuna.

"I'm giving it back to you."

"You still have that." Dino smiled, taking the towellete from him.

Tsuna laughed, slightly embarrassed, "…It had your initials. I had to give it back."

"Thanks." He replied, ruffling Tsuna's hair.

"It's no problem." The brunette's smile grew wider, then he realized the time, "Oh! Ah…you have five minutes! You have to go!"

It was silent between them for a few seconds.

"You're right." Dino hesitantly said, "…Well, goodbye Tsuna."

Tsuna paused for a moment; _right when he gave the towellete back…he was letting go of him._

"Goodbye Dino-san."

After Romario and Tsuna respectfully bowed to each other; the brunette and Dino shared one more quick hug. Dino gave him a short wave, Tsuna did the same. The blonde and his subordinate finally made their way towards the end of the terminal, leaving for their flight.

Tsuna felt a pang in his throat, but braved on a smile.

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

**Oh my goodness…**

**This.**

**Had.**

**To Be.**

**The longest.**

**Chapter.**

**Ever.**

**It makes sense though cause this is when Dino is leaving, so it's sort of a special chapter. I didn't expect it to become this long though. D: MY FINGERS ARE TIRED FROM SO MUCH TYPING HOLY**

**This was the hardest one to write too. At some parts I felt like the fic was being OOC…I really hope it wasn't.**

**Another mistake I realize halfway through all my chapters, well more than halfway, was that Callevrone was actually Chiavarone. ATM I'm too lazy to edit the mistakes in the earlier chapters, but I might…soon.**

**I hope you enjoyed this one!**


	24. Namimori's Clearance Sale

It was another day of school. Tsuna sat on his desk, ready to fall asleep as the teacher went about his lecture. It was surprising; the teachers were actually doing their job and the harassment he got from the other students was very minimal. Even though he was bored out of his mind; he was thankful for this, thankful for a regular school day. The D4, albeit one less member, must have shrunk the effects of the red slips. Maybe they were finally seeing the importance of education over bullying or maybe…Dino rubbed off on them.

Tsunayoshi's heart panged at the mention of his name; he was gone now. Things honestly felt so different…much more different than he anticipated. Letting go of Dino was one of the hardest things he had to do, especially since he was the first person he ever liked in that way, but it was for his own sake. He was going to be staying in Italy, nearly for a year, to continue training to become the boss of the Chiavarone family. There was no point dwelling over him.

"Hibari-san!" The whole class chorused, interrupting the teachers lecture, "It's Hibari-san!"

Tsuna spun back in his seat; he saw the prefect at the entrance of the classroom door. _What was he doing here…especially at his class?! _The brunette's whole body stiffened at his presence. No matter how much encounters he had with the prefect of the school, he was still nervous as ever whenever he was near.

Hibari walked towards Tsuna's desk nearly giving the brunette a heart attack.

"Tsunayoshi." He began, standing beside his desk.

"H-Hai!" Tsuna shot up. A few students in the class laughed at his sudden movement.

Hibari nearly rolled his eyes at the commotion.

"Come to my office after class." And with that said; he made a speedy exit towards the door, not even letting Tsuna respond.

"Ooh…Dame-Tsuna is in trouble…" One of the students sneered. Several more teasing 'ooh's' were heard throughout the class. Tsuna kept staring at the door surprised at his sudden and random appearance at his class.

_What does he want? What'll happen if I don't come? _Tsuna shook his head, he had to go. Hibari would find him and then bite him to death if he didn't. He wanted to avoid as much conflict as he could by now.

The brunette couldn't concentrate for the rest of the school day…all thanks to him.

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

Tsunayoshi read the sign 'Disciplinary Committee' above a door.This was Hibari's office; this was where he had to go to. He put on a brave face and anxiously rubbed his upper arms. His knees were buckling from the amount of anxiety he had right now. What was Hibari going to do to him? Did it have anything to do with Dino? Tsuna sighed when he mentioned his name again; he had to stop doing that…he was gone. Hibari didn't like the friendly relationship he had with the blonde so maybe it had something to do wi-

"Are you going to stand out there all day?"

Hibari opened the door from his office; he stood right in front of Tsunayoshi.

"Hiee!" Tsuna screeched, then bowed "I'm sorry!"

Hibari pulled him inside, causing Tsuna to stumble and nearly trip on himself.

_Why did I even apologize to him?!_

Tsunayoshi looked around the room; he has been here before so he was familiar with how organized Hibari kept it. Hibari's desk was situation in the middle, in front of the windows, which were barely open. Files were neatly stacked on each other on the desk while books were placed in an orderly position in the bookshelves. No one else was inside, just him and the prefect. That made Tsuna even more nervous, if that was possible. Hibari looked down at him, examining the brunette from head to toe. Tsuna kept an alert manner. The prefect walked forwards, inching closer to Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna walked backwards; Hibari continued to walk forward.

"W-what d-do you want?" Tsuna stuttered, his speech finally going to shambles.

Tsuna flinched when he hit the wall. _Shit!_ Hibari stopped when he was just a few inches away from him. Tsuna looked downwards, trying to avoid all eye contact with Hibari.

"Ah!" The brunette gasped; he felt a firm but not too loud slam on either side of him. Tsuna looked up and saw Hibari's arms, pinned to the wall, trapping the brunette between them. The prefect kept a straight, but serious face.

"Hi-hi-hibari-san w-w-whhwat are you d-doing?" Tsunayoshi was trembling now.

Hibari bent forwards, reaching Tsuna's height. Tsuna's eyes widened; he swore he could feel his cheeks heating up. He could smell slight cologne and a hint of coffee. The prefect stopped once he was inches away from his face.

_Oh my god, oh my goodness, is this really happening?! What's with him? What's he trying to do?! Oh my god! _Tsuna could not stop trembling; he must have looked like a poor shaking Chihuahua.

"Third Street. 5:00 P.M. Today." He began, his voice quieter, "Don't be late or I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna's eyes were about ready to pop out of his sockets. It felt like an eternity before Hibari removed his arms, letting Tsuna free.

"E-e-eto…I-I have t-t-to go!" The brunette immediately exclaimed, his cheeks were bright red by now. He bowed down again before speeding out of the room.

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

Tsunayoshi panted once he was a good distance away from the disciplinary office. He placed his hands on his legs and bent over trying to catch his breath.

"…What the heck was that all about?" The brunette whispered to himself; he could barely breathe, "Aigoo…I'm so confused; why would he call me all the way to…"

"Juudaime!"

"EHH!"

Tsuna almost tripped backwards from Gokudera's sudden appearance.

"S-sorry. You scared me." Tsunayoshi laughed, trying to keep a lighthearted attitude.

"It's my mistake!" He modestly replied. Tsuna was still amazed at how polite Gokudera was…compared to the rest of…everyone else, "The baseball idiot just called me; he said there's a 70% off sale at the main shopping district."

Tsuna's eyes lit up; a big grin grew on his features. This was exactly what he and his family needed! Everything was so expensive these days and there were hardly any worthwhile sales at all. This was the perfect opportunity to snag a few items like food, clothing, accessories, etc.

"Really?!" Tsuna exclaimed, he was jumping up and down by now, "We- we have to go! Oh my god this is a once in a lifetime chance! Wait-wait-I need to call my family! They need to join in on this!"

"Great! This is perfect because you're off work today." He replied. Although Gokudera was on the rich side; he was still going to come along, but not participate in the shopping. He had to help his one and only Juudaime. Tsuna fished in his pockets and realized he didn't own a cellphone yet; he nearly cursed out loud.

"Ehehe….Gokudera-kun?" The brunette gave him a sheepish grin, "…I don't have a cellphone."

"Oh, sorry. You can use mines." He handed the brunette a sophisticate silver cellphone; it was one of those fancy touchscreen ones.

"Thank you!" Tsuna nodded before dialing his parents' home number, "…This is going to be so exciting; we might be able to have a house that's full of food for once…!"

He place the phone up to his ear; he heard a 'Hello?' from the other end of the phone.

"Mom! Mom! Namimori's shopping district…the main one…they're having 70% clearance sale in all of their stores!"

Tsunayoshi jerked the phone a foot away from his ear when he heard the loudest squeal come from the other end. He brought the phone back to his ear, waiting for his mom to respond.

"…Okay." He nodded, a grin on his face, "Me, Gokudera-kun, and Yamamoto are coming!"

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

"426 yen for a bushel of apples!" Tsuna yelled, excitement coursing through him.

Their first stop was a grocery store in the main shopping district. Throughout the entire place, crowds and crowds of people hectically picked as many items as they could. They either tripped over others or wrestled each other for the last morsel of a bargain item. It was just like black Friday. Tsuna immediately grabbed the last set of apples at the produce section as Yamamoto brought the shopping cart over to him.

Tsuna immediately dropped the apples as Gokudera brought three bunches of cabbage.

"These are 162 yen each, Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted over the noisy crowds.

"Ahh perfect!" The brunette exclaimed. His family was going to have pounds of food to eat for weeks. Not far from him, he could see Iemitsu fight someone for a large bag of rice, it looked like a relentless game of tug of war.

"Let me help." Gokudera muttered. He quickly went behind the guy fighting with Iemitsu and smacked the back of his head with a garden paddle not too far from them. The guy keeled over.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cried; his friend was sometimes too aggressive for his liking. Actually, this was more intense than black Friday.

"Guys! I managed to grab actual fresh fish!" Nana exclaimed, as she carried in a smaller cart; it was packed to the brim with tilapia, salmon, and tuna. Iemitsu and Fuuta helped carry the large bag of rice over to the larger cart.

"…How much does that cost altogether?" Tsuna asked as he looked through all the packaged fish.

"Hmm…" Nana placed her finger over her chin, trying to add together all of the meat she packed in the cart, "It's about 5000 yen."

"That's good enough." Yamamoto peered over Nana's cart; he carried his own cart as well, "Oyagi usually buys his discounted ones three times this price."

After an hour or so of hectic 'black Friday' like shopping; they finally paid for their bushels of food. Iemitsu carried a cart with that was literally stacked to the brim of the supermarket food while Yamamoto carried two smaller carts of his own that he bought. Once they went outside, Tsuna shivered as he rubbed his upper arms; it was really drafty and cold today.

"Let's have a feast tonight!" Fuuta exclaimed, helping his dad push the cart forward.

"We will." Nana replied, "We have more bargains to shop for though!"

"What's our next order of business then?" Iemitsu asked. Tsuna could barely contain his embarrassment; his dad was treating this like an important top secret mission or something.

"We will split in two's! You, Fuuta, and I will go to the clothing store while Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, and Tsu-kun will buy as many household necessities like paper towels or soap." Nana replied.

"Good idea; we'll get the job done faster that way!" Yamamoto replied.

Once the food was paid for and stuffed into the small family car…crowding the trunk and the backseats, Iemitsu brought two more empty carts. It was time for stage two.

"Okay, troops!" Iemitsu exclaimed. Tsuna nearly face palmed as Yamamoto laughed at his enthusiasm, "Let's move out!"

"Is your dad always like this?" Gokudera asked.

"My whole family is..." Tsunayoshi wearily replied; he looked at Iemitsu and Nana who were preparing their cart as they energetically talked about what they were specifically going to buy. Fuuta excitedly jumped up and down between them, suggesting other ideas for their shopping plan. The brunette smiled; as much as his family worn him down, he was glad that they were always lively to be around with.

"Let's go!" Fuuta exclaimed, pushing the cart towards one of the clothing shops. Nana and Iemitsu quickly followed.

"That's our cue." Yamamoto said, quickly pushing the other cart opposite of them towards another store. Gokudera and Tsuna ran after him.

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

Another thirty minutes past and the three were making sure to scour every single area of the store, trying to stuff as many paper towels, table cloths, cleaning equipment into their cart as they could.

"This way; there's a whole box of detergent for 760 yen!" Tsuna exclaimed, taking the cart away from Yamamoto and pushing it towards a section of the store. There were boxes upon boxes lied on top of each other. Tsunayoshi could see people next to him desperately grab as many boxes as they could fit in their carts. Tsunayoshi jumped up, trying to reach for the highest stacked box that wasn't crowded with the others. He couldn't reach, he was too short.

"A…little help here…" Tsuna said.

Yamamoto easily reached the box because of his tall stature, "How much should we get?"

"Eto…" The brunette began, "Four!"

The baseball player threw each detergent box towards Gokudera who caught it with ease; the silver-haired stacked the boxes on top of each other in the cart.

""Where do we go next?" Gokudera asked.

"Light bulbs! We need a few extra."

30 minutes past; it was 6:50 by then. Tsunayoshi, along with the help of Gokudera pushed their cart which was filled to the brim with just about anything they needed. The three were finally finished with their part of shopping; all they had to do was wait for Iemitsu and Nana so they could combine their items and pay. When Yamamoto opened the front doors of the store; the three shivered from the sudden blast of cold air that came in. He immediately closed the doors.

"Maybe we should wait inside."

"It's getting so cold." Tsuna said as he rubbed the sides of his arms to keep warm. His teeth chattered from the draft. He looked through the doors and saw how dark it was getting quick. The wintertime was not going to kind to them this year.

"This was pretty fun." The brunette said as he stretched, "Draining, but fun."

"Yeah, it's not that often we see so many people shopping at once; it's so exhilarating to watch." Yamamoto replied.

"Exhilarating?" Gokudera scoffed, "You _are_ strange, baseball-idiot."

Yamamoto chuckled. He always found it funny that Gokudera became worked up over the smallest things.

Another thirty minutes went by; Nana, Iemitsu, and Fuuta finally burst through the doors. Tsuna's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets when he saw clothes upon clothes piled up in their cart.

"Sugoi! You guys finished already!" Nana exclaimed, clapping her fingers together.

"Y-yeah…" Tsuna replied, as he shivered, "C-can you close the door?"

"We have to pay up front now!" Iemitsu exclaimed, "We're having a feast tonight with the food we bought! Yamamoto and Gokudera, you can come too!"

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

Iemitsu and Tsuna pushed the carts towards the car; it was a tough feat because of the infinite objects piled into them.

"You think we can fit all of this into the car, Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta asked, as his older brother opened the trunk which was already filled with food.

"I have no idea." Tsuna replied staring through the window of the vehicle. The food items they bought earlier managed to even filled parts of the car seats; how they were going to fit six people was going to be an incredible feat. Nana and Fuuta began by carrying a pile of folded clothes and placed those beside the front passenger seat.

"I feel so rich now; we've never bought so many things before!" Tsuna's younger brother exclaimed, "I feel even richer than the D4!"

…_D4_

Tsuna eyes widened.

He didn't.

He seriously did not forget…

The brunette's jaw dropped.

…_Hibari-san!_

_Third Street. 5:00 P.M. Today. Don't be late or I'll bite you to death._

Tsunayoshi quickly looked at his watch. He grimaced.

It was 7:27!

Gokudera noticed Tsuna's sudden change of expression.

"What's wrong Juudaime?"

Tsuna looked at Gokudera and then back at his watch.

"I…I have to go!" He exclaimed, catching everyone else's attention, "I'll be back home!"

And just like that, he made a run for it.

_He was going to Third Street, to meet Hibari. _

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

**Squeee! I can't wait for the next chapter. I'm going to have A LOT of fun writing that one. Get ready…finally…for some 1827.**


	25. The Elevator

**I decided to be generous and upload chapter 25 & 26 in one instead of posting them separately. So here's the double chapter! I hope you enjoy this one! :)**

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

"Arghh…I can't believe this!" Tsunayoshi panted as he ran for his dear life. He was heading towards Third Street…to finally meet Hibari. He couldn't believe he forgot; Hibari-san was going to bite him to death for sure. Tsuna grimaced as images of the infuriated prefect sprang to his mind. The brunette pushed through crowds of people as he was getting closer and closer to his destination.

He almost stood Hibari up. He couldn't get that fact out of his mind, now he was going to pay dearly for it. Tsuna knew he couldn't leave in fear of Hibari doing something unspeakable to him next day in school. There was no escaping this.

…_wait._

The short brunette stopped in his tracks. _Hibari had waited for almost three hours; why would he still be waiting after that long? _The prefect was an impatient guy, he wouldn't do that. When Tsuna was about to turn around to go back home; he stopped again. No; he had to check just in case. Completely standing him up and then having the guts to show up to school next day would cause even more trouble.

Tsunayoshi sighed and continued to make his way towards third street; running as fast as he could. The brunette felt his ankles stiffen as he ran; it was too cold for this.

After sifting through more crowds; he saw a road sign that read "Third Street". He was there; all he had to do was find Hibari. There weren't much people there at all; that was a good thing both for Tsuna and the prefect. It would make it easier to find him. Tsunayoshi turned his head around; desperately trying to find him.

He closely scrutinized every building and sidewalk just in case he would miss him.

His gaze stopped at a raven haired male who sat on a secluded bench. His arms were crossed; his head was facing down towards his shoes. He was barely moving.

Tsunayoshi's eyes widened; there he was. The brunette slowly walked close, shivering as the cool air became harsher. He was too afraid to face Hibari; part of him wanted to turn back and leave now. However, the prefect had been waiting for hours in the cold. _Hours. _That was way too shocking to take in.

Tsuna swallowed; he had to say something. Anything. He hesitated for a few seconds, deeply thinking that he should turn around and leave. He was way too nervous for this.

"Hi…bari-san?"

Hibari immediately snapped his head upwards. Tsunayoshi nearly recoiled backwards; instead he flinched a bit, startled from his sudden move. The brunette saw how pale his face looked; it was much paler than usual. The prefect looked angry, but not as angry as Tsuna pictured him to be.

"What's wrong with you? I told you to come at five, no later."

Tsunayoshi bit the inside of his lip. He felt incredibly stupid; that was no surprise to him.

"…I got carried away." The brunette replied.

"That's your excuse?" Hibari countered, causing Tsuna's eyes to widen.

"W-well I never agreed to come anyway!" Tsuna exclaimed, "…and you didn't have to wait that long for me!"

_Oops._

Tsunayoshi wanted to slap himself for being out of line…again. He thought he sounded so ungrateful; Hibari took time, a lot of time, out of his schedule to wait for him and that was all he could say.

"You herbivore."

Tsuna grimaced.

Hibari pulled one of his tonfas from behind his Gakuran jacket. He brought himself up to his feet and was about to swipe Tsuna with the weapon. Instead, his eyes slightly fluttered and he fell forwards.

"Ah!" Tsuna exclaimed, "Hiee!"

Tsunayoshi hardly caught Hibari; his hands barely keeping a grip on the taller male's shoulders. The brunette could barely hold his weight as the prefect leaned forward on his shoulder; Tsuna's arms trembled.

"Hibari-san?!"

Tsuna tried shaking him awake, but he didn't move. All he could feel was Hibari's breathing in and out from his nose.

"Ohh shit shit shit!"

The brunette buckled to his knees; he could no longer stand up from Hibari's weight. Hibari as well fell down with him; his head laying on his shoulders and his arms limp.

"Come on Hibari-san…wake up!" Tsuna continued. He looked around, there weren't much people in sight and the people that were weren't anywhere near them, "Oh crap what am I going to do…aigoo…"

With all his strength, Tsuna pushed Hibari; the prefect's eyes were still closed. The brunette felt his arms go weak, causing Hibari to slump on his shoulder again.

This was just his luck; the cold didn't help either. His parents were probably worried about him by now; he had to do something.

"Itei!"

Tsuna felt a metal tonfa collide with his cheek. He stumbled and fell on his back. He clutched his cheek from the sudden pain.

"What the hell were you trying to do to me?" Hibari woke back up, clutching his tonfas.

"Ehh?!" Tsuna exclaimed as he clasped his cheek, "What?! You- you fell on top of me and I had to catch you!"

_That jerk!_

Hibari furrowed his brows; he rubbed his temple. Tsuna looked at him; the prefect didn't look too well at all. His eyes were half closed, his face was paler than usual, and he looked very groggy. That was so unlike him...the almighty school prefect of Namimori High…to succumb to such cold weather and get sick from it. Tsuna knew most of it was his fault so he had to do something about this.

"Uhh…Hibari-san." He nervously said, "…I can get you something warm to drink; it's the least I can do…"

He couldn't believe he was doing this.

Hibari gave the brunette a blank stare before standing to his feet. Tsuna took this as a 'yes'.

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

"Why are we taking an elevator?"

Tsunayoshi and Hibari stood in front of one inside a small business building. It was still cold inside, but warmer than it was outside.

"There's a vending machine that serves warm drinks on the third floor." The brunette replied, looking up at the prefect. He would go here all the time to buy refreshments like coffee, tea, and hot chocolate. He pressed a down arrow button that hung next to the elevator doors, "Just 50 yen a cup."

Hibari nearly scoffed at this; instead he rolled his eyes at the brunette.

"Is it too cheap for you?" Tsuna teased, noticing Hibari's expression. The brunette tapped his pocket; emitting the jingling noise of coins from it, "All the luxury café houses are too much for my wallet."

"Do you want to bitten to death?" The prefect kept a stern expression, emitting quite a scary aura.

"E-ehh?! No…no!" Tsunayoshi nervously waved his arms. Afterwards, he pursed his lips; he hated how nervous Hibari could make him in seconds. He was the split opposite of Dino.

"A peasant's drink won't kill me." Hibari spoke up, staring at the elevator door.

…_A peasant's drink? _ Tsunayoshi had to keep from laughing at the prefect's dated vocabulary. He didn't want to anger Hibari; that was the last thing he wanted right now. The brunette simply let out a snort as he covered his mouth with his hand. Once the elevator opened, Hibari went inside first.

The shorter male walked over to the elevator buttons and pressed the button for the third floor. The doors closed. Tsuna looked at Hibari who kept a distance from him. The prefect still didn't look too well; his eyelids partially hidden by his fringe of raven hair were downturned and his lips were shaped in a tight frown. Tsuna probably felt stupid for staring but he couldn't take his eyes off Hibari. The brunette could tell he was faltering, but the prefect didn't dare to let anyone see that. He was desperate to stay strong and not show any weakness.

Tsunayoshi wondered why Hibari would want to meet him somewhere. What was going on? _He isn't punishing me, is he? _The brunette shook his head; it was all too much a strange and foreign concept for him to comprehend. _Did he normally do this students he gave red slips to? No…he didn't. Why me?_

_Creak!_

Tsuna felt a sudden shake throughout the elevator.

"Hibari-san?!" The brunette immediately panicked. He frantically held onto the ledge on one of the sides. Hibari obviously heard the noise too, his expression slightly more alert. He still looked unwell though.

The lights above them started blinking, causing Tsuna's heart rate to rise even more. He wasn't scared of the dark, or at least he didn't think he was.

_Slam!_

The elevator immediately stopped and the lights dimmed.

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

**Eeek…I'm so excited for this part of the story! This has been my favorite part for all the BOF/HYD versions, so I'm going to have lots of fun with this. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R!**

**Here is chapter 26!**

Tsunayoshi looked up ahead and saw the dimmed lights. The elevator him and Hibari were in was completely silent; it wasn't moving upwards anymore. The brunette grimaced; his heartbeat rose…he couldn't help but to panic in this situation. He saw the buttons next to the closed elevator doors; he immediately pressed the red emergency alarm button.

Nothing changed.

The elevator stood still.

Tsunayoshi repeatedly jammed at the same button, trying to get it to respond. The tip of his index finger became red from the exertion he placed on it; any more clicks and his finger would fall right off.

"Gahhhh!" Tsuna cried, "This is bad…this is so bad…!"

The brunette tousled his brown locks and tried pressing random buttons with both his hands. There was still no response. They were trapped…he was trapped inside an elevator…with the very same guy he loathed. He was trapped inside an elevator with Hibari. Out of all people…Hibari-san. The thought of that made his heartbeat soar. He had to get out.

Tsuna took two steps back; he lifted one of his legs and kicked at the doors, trying to get them to open.

He felt a tug behind his collar, causing him to almost fall backwards.

"Are you stupid?" Hibari let go of his collar, letting the brunette regain his balance.

"I'm trying to get us out!" Tsunayoshi exclaimed; he looked at the prefect who managed to keep calm the entire time. He wondered how he could stay composed at such a matter like this. Now that he thought about it; it didn't surprise him one bit. It was Hibari. The prefect almost sneered at the brunette's rickety attitude; he was an herbivore inside and out. He still wondered how a boy like him challenged him and won...several times at that.

"Kicking at steel doors will surely get them to open." He sarcastically replied, "We're stuck in-between floors; you don't want to open them now."

"Then what do we do?"

"We call for help rather than forcing the elevator open." The prefect replied, not astounded one bit at the brunette's slowness, "Give me your cellphone."

Tsuna's eyes widened; he hesitated. The prefect condescendingly raised his eyebrow, waiting for him to say something. He kept his hand outstretched towards the brunette; he wanted this to be done quickly.

"…I don't have a cellphone."

Hibari gave him an even harder glare almost causing Tsuna to squeak in fear.

"You're not serious."

"I-I am!" Tsuna exclaimed, "Wait! Don't you have a cellphone with you?!"

"No." He replied, "I kept it at home so no one could track me down here."

"Wait-what? Track you down? Why is that?"

Hibari looked down at Tsunayoshi; all he saw was the brunette's large brown eyes. A curious and innocent expression marked his face; he was anxiously waiting for the prefect to answer. He kept his gaze locked on Tsunayoshi, not daring to avert his eyes away from him. The brunette bit his lower lip; it was obvious he was nervous from Hibari's intense stare. The prefect felt his cheeks flush as he continued to stare at Tsuna. His eyelids slowly began to droop. His whole body suddenly felt warm; he was slowly losing his posture and balance.

He suddenly slunk to his knees, his tonfas falling beside him.

"Hibari-san…?"

He vaguely heard the herbivore's voice.

Hibari felt himself falling forwards…he had to grab onto something to keep from falling on the hard floor. He kept his grip on the nearest object as he fell forwards.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna cried; the prefect clutched onto the front of his shirt with his fists, "Ack!"

Tsunayoshi fell backwards onto the ground with Hibari on top of him.

_Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh my god!_

"Oh no…why does this have to happen now!" Tsuna cried.

Tsuna tried to squirm out from under Hibari but it was no use. He tried pushing Hibari off of him; he wouldn't budge. The prefect was much taller and heavier than him; it was no use. Tsuna had next to no physical strength. The brunette hesitated; his back was already sore and he was pinned to the ground. He couldn't think of a more uncomfortable position. _Uncomfortable position…?! _

_Uncomfortable position._

Tsunayoshi noticed the really suggestive position they were in right now. Namimori's lead prefect was lying on top of him inside a secluded elevator. Tsuna immediately panicked at this, his cheeks flushing a crimson color. _This looks so wrong, this looks so wrong on so many levels! _He started flailing all over the place, desperately trying to get Hibari off of him.

"Arghh! Hibari-san please wake up! Please wake up and get off of me, pleaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeee!" Tsuna yelled even louder.

With all his strength the brunette pushed the palm of his hands towards Hibari's chest. He clenched his teeth as he slowly managed to push Hibari off of him. He barely got the prefect off, but it was enough for Tsuna to pull himself out. He panted, trying to catch his breath from the strenuous activity.

Tsuna's mouth opened.

Hibari was still unconscious, but he was calmly breathing, his chest rising up and down. He stared at the prefect for a moment; his face was incredibly pale, his cheeks becoming red. Tsuna was surprised; he'd never seen Hibari look so vulnerable and weak before. It was strange…the same guy who would prey on defenseless people with his incredible strength looked so...different here. The prefects' lips barely moved as he breathed in and out; his jet black hair masked his closed eyes. Deep down there was something innocent about him…it really intrigued Tsuna.

The brunette immediately snapped out of it.

He knew Hibari was sick, judging from the amount of time he waited for him out in the cold. He swallowed and hesitantly brought the palm of his hand closer to Hibari's forehead. He didn't want to, he was afraid Hibari was going to wake up and snap at him. However, he couldn't stop himself for some reason. He softly pressed his palm against the prefect's forehead, pushing back his long bangs.

His forehead was _really_ warm.

Tsuna then felt his forehead, it was nowhere near as warm as Hibari's.

"Oh my goodness…" The brunette muttered. He really was sick. He had to be the most unlucky person alive. He managed to forget about Hibari, get both of them stuck in an elevator, and then get the prefect sick for waiting on him.

He immediately slipped off his backpack, unzipped it and pulled out a large, thick sweater. He flipped it over Hibari, making sure it covered as much of him as it could. _No…that's not enough. _Tsuna was right; it was very cold inside the elevator, he had to get Hibari as warm as he could. Tsuna unzipped the sweater he wore and placed it up higher, making sure to cover up to the prefect's neck. Tsuna rummaged through his backpack and saw a thin sheet and a t-shirt; he quickly placed those over Hibari as well.

He zipped his backpack up and lifted Hibari's head up. He tried pushing the backpack under his head for support, but he felt a fist tightly clench his arm. Tsunayoshi's cheeks flushed as he twitched from the sudden touch. He saw Hibari, his eyes barely open. The prefect had a tight, unwavering hold on him. It was so tight that the skin surrounding Tsuna's fist turned white.

"…What are you doing?" Hibari's voice sounded strained. It was so bizarre for him to hear Hibari sound like that.

"I'm- I'm trying to help." Tsuna nervously muttered, then winced, "…my arm hurts."

The prefect noticed his tight hold and immediately let go. He pressed his brows together; he could barely move. He glowered at the stacks of clothes placed over top of him. He hated being stuck in a weak and vulnerable position like this, especially when someone else had to witness it. It was humiliating.

"I don't need any help."

He was stubborn alright. Tsuna was taken aback from the solidarity in his voice despite how sick he looked; however, he didn't let that scare him.

"You're really sick." Tsunayoshi replied, "It's my fault I got us stuck here…just let me help, please."

He didn't know why he was so intent on helping him. This was the same guy who encouraged everyone to bully and harass him at school; this was the same arrogant, egotistical jerk who saw himself above everyone else. Tsuna slightly hoisted Hibari's head up and placed his backpack under him. The prefect tried to give him his most menacing glare, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He was too tired.

**~D4~D4~D4~D4~D4~**

15 minutes went by, but there was still no sign of help. The two were still stuck inside and it was still cold as ever. Hibari still lied down on his back, staring up at the dimmed lights. He was still awake, but felt more comfortable thanks to the warmth of the clothes. Tsuna sat as far as he could away from him, squishing himself at the corner of an elevator. The brunette brought his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around his legs, trying to get into a more comfortable position.

He looked at Hibari who kept his gaze on the ceiling. His blueish eyes blankly stared upwards; it looked like he were in a total daze…like he wasn't thinking about anything.

"I'm sorry." Tsuna heard himself say.

Dino was right; he apologized way too much. But this was a legitimate reason to apologize. Hibari snapped out of his reverie and faced the brunette.

"I…I was shopping with my friends…be-because there was 70% clearance on everything at the main shopping district…we got carried away and ended up spending a lot of time there…so much time that I forgot about your invi-"

"So that's what you poor herbivores do on your spare time." Hibari interrupted, looking back up at the ceiling.

Tsunayoshi pursed his lips; he always had something snarky to say.

"Anyways…" The brunette muttered, "I'm sorry for forgetting and making you wait so long…and getting you sick…"

"You said it once." Hibari sharply replied.

Tsuna nervously laughed; he was bad with apologies, often being redundant with them. It was silent between the two for a little while. Something suddenly popped into Tsuna's mind…why _did_ Hibari asking him to come? What did he need him for?

"Hibari-san!"

Tsuna mentally slapped himself for sounding way too excited.

"What?" He replied, looking at the brunette again.

"Why did you want me to meet you?"

Hibari gave him what looked to be like a smirk causing the brunette's eyes to widen. The smirk went away under just a second. Tsunayoshi was completely confused and baffled. _Did Hibari have any ulterior motives? _Tsuna nearly grimaced at this.

"There's no point telling you now since we're stuck here." The prefect finally replied.

"Oh…that's a shame…" Tsuna said, lowering his head. He really was curious, "…You should have brought your cellphone."

"You should have had one." Hibari countered.

"Well you should have brought yours." Tsuna continued, causing Hibari to roll his eyes in exasperation. The herbivore was very childish, but that didn't surprise him.

"I told you, I would have been tracked down. I'm never in the mood for any interruptions."

"Interruptions?" The brunette frowned.

"My father keeps an eye on me." The prefect replied, "It's quite irksome. He notices I'm gone for some time and sends my staff after me."

…_His staff? Oh right…he's the rich Hibari-san._

"That must be a handful. How do you deal with it?" Tsuna asked.

"I bite them to death." Hibari replied.

Tsunayoshi felt a smile tug on the corner of his lips. He immediately went back to his neutral expression, shocked from the sudden change. He noticed Hibari would say that a lot; it must have amused him. _Strange. _

"What's so funny?" The prefect noticed the herbivore's brief smile. Hibari kept a serious expression.

"N-nothing!" Tsuna exclaimed.

He was surprised he was having a conversation…an actual conversation with Hibari. How did that manage to happen? _I guess being stuck inside an elevator does that to you…_

"You're really strange, Tsunayoshi." Hibari spoke up after a short silence.

"Ehh?"

_Me? Strange? Shouldn't Hibari be saying that to himself?_

"How am I strange?" Tsuna asked.

"Why did you decide to help me? I've done the opposite of good for you." Hibari replied; he shifted one of the sweaters away from his neck. He smirked again, "Dumb herbivores who don't think twice would do so."

Tsunayoshi shrunk back into his corner; his whole body became tense. _Ugh! That smug smile of his!_

"I guess that makes me a dumb herbivore then!" Tsuna exclaimed; he didn't want to lose confidence in front of Hibari. Only a moment later, he realized what he just admitted. _Gosh I'm so stupid! Grrrggahhh!_

"Obviously." Hibari replied; it didn't look like it, but he was getting a kick out of this, "Even you admit it."

Tsuna bit the inside of his cheek, feeling more humiliated than ever. He had to save face. He looked at Hibari, who looked at him right at the same time. Tsunayoshi's eyes widened at their exact synchronization. He cleared his throat and immediately looked away from Hibari.

"Well…when someone's in grave danger, I help them regardless of who they are." The brunette said, unable to look at Hibari.

"Even if they've done unforgivable acts towards you?"

"…It depends." Tsuna replied after a pause.

"Hn. I suppose that's one of the reasons why Dino was so fond of you."

Tsunayoshi blushed at the mention of his name, especially by Hibari. He felt as if his cheeks were going to explode if he blushed anymore. What surprised Tsuna even more was how Hibari said that; the prefect's tone of voice was of slight distaste and maybe even jealousy.

"…That's good to hear." The brunette smiled. Hibari gave him a short glare; he did not want to hear that. Tsuna immediately tensed, "I-I meant that I-"

"Don't say anymore; what you said before was what you meant." The prefect interrupted; he was reluctant to say that, but his expression softened.

Tsuna gave him an embarrassed smile; Hibari shook his head at the brunette's awkwardness.

"How long have you known Dino-san for?" Tsuna heard himself say after a long hesitation.

"12 years." Hibari replied.

"Wow…that's…a really long time." Tsuna gasped. They were a lot closer than he imagined, even though Hibari didn't act like it.

"I don't know why you like him so much. He's still as irritating as ever." Hibari replied, jealousy lacing his voice.

Tsuna's eyes widened; he bit his bottom lip, a little too hard.

"Itei!"

Hibari looked at the brunette as if he finally lost it.

"I bit my lip…" Tsuna covered his mouth; Hibari rolled his eyes trying to fight the strongest urge to smile. That herbivore gave him the weirdest feelings.

"Don't disturb me. I'm going to sleep." The prefect said, after the urge was fully suppressed.

"Okay." Tsuna nodded.

**~D4~D4~D4~D4~D4~**

A couple hours passed; Hibari was asleep. Tsuna continued to absently stare at him from the corner. He was still incredulous at how he got himself into this whole predicament. He was alone in a small claustrophobic room with someone he truly disliked. He managed to have an actual conversation with him…one that didn't involve full anger and hate. He watched the prefect quietly sleep; he looked a lot better. His skin wasn't as pale as it was before and his temperature seemed better judging from the warmth of his forehead.

Hibari looked very much at ease when he was asleep. The prefect was covered in the sweaters and cloth, while his head comfortably lay on the bag. He didn't have his usual permanent frown or intimidating aura…he simply looked….innocent.

Tsuna let out a yawn; he was getting tired too. Maybe tomorrow they could figure something out.

He stretched and laid on his side, as far as he could from Hibari and facing away.

The floor of the elevator was cold; Tsuna closed his eyes anyways.

As he fell asleep, the brunette absently turned around facing Hibari. He needed some form of heat…it was annoyingly cold. It didn't help that he took his comfortable sweater off and had no bedsheet of any form to sleep in.

Without knowing, the asleep Tsuna scooted himself closer and closer to Hibari, until they touched. The brunette grabbed the sweater that lied on Hibari's back and pulled part of it over him for warmth. Tsuna, who still remained asleep, smiled at the sudden comfort. Hibari absently turned left, wanting more of the coziness the sweater had; he faced the brunette, eyes still closed.

The two asleep males lied on their sides, facing each other, barely an inch apart as they slept under the sweaters. Tsuna's unruly spikes of brown hair sat right under Hibari's chin as the brunette unknowingly snuggled in closer.

A few minutes past, Hibari barely opened his eyes, him being half asleep. He saw the very close proximity of the herbivore to him. Without his attention intact, the prefect let out the tiniest smile before falling back asleep.

**~D4~D4~D4~D4~D4~**

**OH MY GOODNESS THAT WAS SO FUN TO WRITE. FINALLY SOME 1827 ACTION. :D**

**Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee R&R this one. I really want to know your thoughts on this chapter. I had so much fun writing it. **


	26. Did That Really Just Happen?

Tsuna smiled as he felt warmth encase throughout his entire body. He felt so comfortable; much more comfortable than before since it was so cold. He wished he could stay in this position forever.

"Hey…what are these two kids doing here?"

"...I don't know; they must've been trapped inside."

Tsunayoshi snapped his eyes open.

His eyeballs nearly popped out of his sockets. He was squished against Hibari; his arms were squeezed between his stomach and Hibari's chest. His head neatly fit under the prefect's chin. He saw the buttons of Hibari's white dress shirt; he looked up and saw the prefect sleeping soundly. Hibari was facing him as he slept on his side, his expression completely relaxed. Tsuna felt his cheeks heat up.

"Hiee!" the brunette screamed. He immediately backed away, accidently pushing Hibari in the process.

Hibari opened his eyes and furrowed his brows at the panicked brunette.

"What are you doing-" He stopped once he saw two janitors standing at the edge of the opened elevator door.

"You- you were and I…I was…I…" Tsuna stumbled on his words; completely embarrassed from what just happened. His cheeks were red as tomatoes by now. He noticed Hibari kept his gaze on something else, he immediately turned around and saw the two janitors.

"Ehh?!"

"This isn't a place for you kids to be sleeping in." One of the janitors said.

"Sorry!" Tsuna bowed, "Please forgive us!"

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

Tsuna clutched onto his sweaters and bed sheet as him and Hibari excited the building. He kept his face squished between the fabrics, refusing to show his lingering blush to Hibari.

_Arghh…I can't believe that really happened…! How could I sleepwalk like that?! Did Hibari even notice? Why is he so calm?_

"…I'm such an idiot…!" Tsunayoshi muttered, "…I'm so stupid."

"Did you say something?" The prefect turned around, as he walked in front of the brunette.

"No!" He exclaimed, a bit too quickly.

Hibari raised his eyebrows, taken aback by his sudden reply.

"A-ano…Hibari-san." Tsuna spoke up, he walked faster, trying to catch up with the prefect. Hibari purposely walked slower to let the shorter male catch up to him.

"Will you be okay? I- I mean your family…s-should you call them?" He couldn't believe he asked that. It certainly wasn't like him to show concern towards Hibari.

"Worry about yourself." The prefect replied; however, he looked surprised, surprised…and even glad that the herbivore was worrying about him. He, however, knew his father wasn't going to be too happy about his disappearance.

"That's what I want to do." Tsuna muttered, not liking his newfound concern for the prefect.

Tsunayoshi saw Hibari walk off into a different direction than him. Tsuna raised his eyebrows.

"My home is this way." The prefect awkwardly said.

"Uhhh…Okay." Tsuna nodded. The brunette quickly bowed. _That was the strangest "goodbye" ever. _He turned around to see Hibari walk further from him. He suddenly had thoughts of Hibari inviting him over to his house…and offering him a job. The prefect was a very strange one.

Tsunayoshi shrugged before continuing his way.

Hibari turned around as well to steal a quick glance at Tsuna when the brunette wasn't looking. He suddenly regretted not being able to tell why he invited Tsunayoshi in the first place. For some reason though, he wasn't angry. He thought he would be, considering he got stuck in an elevator with that herbivore for a whole night and was forced to show his weak side to him. Usually, those types of ordeals infuriated him. But he was…somehow satisfied, like he wanted it to happen.

He had never experienced a night like that ever; someone of his standing and wealth would never participate in such meager activities. It was interesting, a lot more interesting than the usual mundane tasks he went through every day.

The prefect shook his head; he honestly thought he was going crazy with these thoughts. He continued to stare at Tsuna who walked further and further away from him.

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

Hibari sat at the edge of a long dining room table; the other seats of the large table were empty, making him the only person sitting there. Dozens of different selections of food sat in front of the prefect, covering the whole table. Four maids stood across from the table, all had one arm crossed over the other, standing in their respective stances.

"Enjoy your breakfast, Hibari-sama." One of the maids bowed. The other three bowed as well.

The prefect kept his usual frown as he stared down a platter of sunnyside up eggs and ham with cabbage. He was still thinking about what happened with Tsunayoshi. It frustrated him; he couldn't get it out of his mind. The prefect snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Kukasabe along with two other assistants come into the dining room entrance opposite him.

"Your father is here, Kyo-san." Kukasabe said, respectfully bowing.

The two assistants and Kukasabe made room, scooting to either side of the entrance, allowing another man to come in. The man had very fair skin, just like Hibari; he had the most intense grey eyes with the slightest blue tint. His hair was jet black with a receding hairline. He was basically a scarier version of Hibari.

Hibari's frown became more apparent as his father sat opposite of him at the other corner of the table. One of the maids immediately scurried out of the dining room, almost tripping from her own sudden movement. Seconds later, the maid came back in with a clean plate with a fork and knife. She nervously but neatly placed them on the table in front of Hibari's dad before giving him the longest bow. The maid bowed again before walking back to her previous position next to the other maids.

"Fire her." Hibari's father simply said. His voice was cold.

The maid's hands trembled; she fell to her knees, finally reaching her breaking point. Her whole body shook, soft sobs escaping her. Hibari gave the maid a short glance before looking back at his food.

"A-are you s-sure, Hibari-sama?" Kukasabe stuttered, suddenly becoming nervous in his presence, "She was one of the best we had-"

"_I said, fire her_." His voice became colder, if that was possible.

"Yes, Hibari-sama." Kukasabe bowed.

Kukasabe, along with the other two assistants helped the maid up before escorting her out of the room. The other three maids kept their usual emotionless stances, as if this were a usual occurrence in the house. Hibari and his father were alone. From what happened, Hibari could tell his father was in a bad mood. He also knew why.

"Where were you?" His father asked, he used a pair of tongs to grab a handful of bean sprouts that sat on a bowl not too far from him. The middle aged man frowned and nearly grimaced in disgust when he saw a small dotted stain on his plate. He let out an incredulous laugh, then sneered, "Pathetic maids we have here. They become more and more despicable by the day."

"I was out, obviously." Hibari replied, ignoring his father's biting comment. He didn't touch a single ounce of the food.

"For the whole night? I sent out ten of our assistants to look for you since they couldn't track you down." His father immediately replied, "You're slacking again, skipping out on most of our mandatory meetings. Are your disciplinary friends the blame for this?"

Hibari didn't reply.

"I'll be leaving for New York tomorrow morning. Kukasabe will keep tabs on where you are and what you're doing. If anything goes wrong, he will report to me."

The prefect gritted his teeth together, but kept his mouth closed. He didn't want to show any sign of anger or falter towards his father.

"Are you not going to say anything?"

"What do you want me to say?" Hibari finally spoke. He was trying his best not to lose his temper.

"That you'll do as I tell you to do. That you'll finally come to your senses and take initiative to inherit Namimori's CEO position." Hibari's father replied, "I can force you not to see your friends anymore. I have the authority and control to do so. You don't want to me to do that, do you?"

The prefect hesitated; he stared at his father for a while. He disliked the man, but he was good, good at manipulating others.

"I'll make sure to attend the meetings." Hibari replied, no emotion evident in his voice.

Hibari's father nodded; that was what he wanted to hear.

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Tsunayoshi kneeled in front of his parents and Fuuta. The brunette kept the palms of his hands in a praying position as he kneeled.

Fuuta and Nana cried behind Iemitsu who looked furious.

"How could you do this to us?!" Iemitsu yelled, "You were gone for the whole night! We had to call the cops; they had no idea where you were!"

"We-we were so worried Tsu-kun!" Nana cried, furiously wiping at her tears.

"You can't just scare us like that!" Fuuta added, trembling as he cried, "We thought you were kidnapped!"

Tsunayoshi's heartbeat raced; he felt so bad…for worrying his family like this. He was never one to go out for long periods of time during the night; he was always home by then. This was such a surprise to them.

"What were you possibly doing?! Yamamoto and Gokudera were worried sick about you!" Iemitsu continued.

"I-I was…" Tsuna grimaced; he had to phrase this in the best way possible. He didn't want to tell this to anyone; he wanted it to be a secret between himself and himself only. His father was furious and his mom and brother were crying buckets; he had to be honest with them.

"…I got trapped inside an elevator with Hibari-san."

Everyone in the room gave Tsuna wide eyed stares. Their jaws dropped.

"…Hibari-san?" Fuuta's eyes widened, he wiped his tears away, "The prefect…Hibari-san? Future ceo of Namimori Hibari-san? D4's Hibari-san?"

"Are you serious Tsuna…?" His father said, his anger suddenly leaving him.

"…Yes!" The brunette exclaimed; slightly annoyed by their surprised expressions, "He asked me to meet him somewhere and I did! I offered to get him a drink, we went up into an elevator, we got stuck, and we slept together-"

Nana immediately blushed at this, she fell backwards, almost fainting, "…Oh my goodness!"

"WAIT, NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Tsuna yelled; he saw Nana, completely dazed, her blush deepening, "MOM!"

"You naughty boy!" Iemitsu yelled, a large grin spread on his features, "Who knew you would get into such trouble with the lead D4! Is Hibari your second conquest?!"

"Ah! Does this mean Tsuna-nii can inherit some of his fortune if they get closer?" Fuuta's eyes lit up.

"Stop interpreting it like that!" Tsuna cried, he started blushing as well, "Ughhh! You guys were just mad at me!"

"You're a genius, Fuuta!" Iemitsu said, ruffling his son's hair.

Tsunayoshi groaned in frustration; there was no getting to them anymore.

"Once Tsuna does this more often with Hibari, Hibari will eventually give in and treasure us as his own family! He'll give us many gifts and riches!" Iemitsu continued, "Tsuna, you have to see Hibari more! Our status and wealth will go up if you're seen with the future Ceo!"

"I don't even like him at all!" Tsuna huffed as he crossed his arms, "Why don't you guys marry him if you like him so much?!"

The brunette went upstairs and slammed the door of his room behind him.

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

"I was…I was going to grab a quick cup of tea from one of those special vending machines, but I got stuck on the elevator that led to it." Tsuna said, as he walked alongside Gokudera. He was lying…well, half lying. He couldn't tell his friend that he got stuck on an elevator with Hibari overnight; he would never calm down and would probably assume Hibari of doing unthinkable things to him.

Hibari inviting him somewhere was very strange; the thought was still so foreign to him. He imagined how incredulous Gokudera would be if he knew.

"We got everyone including the police to look for you." The silver-haired replied, "I'm glad you're okay though!"

Tsuna gave him a sheepish laugh; feeling guilty from all the worry and distress he caused his family and friends.

"I'm sorry I put you guys through all of that." The brunette replied, "…I really need to get a cellphone."

Gokudera looked at Tsuna who kept his head low the entire time; he could see how upset he looked, "I'll buy you one, Juudaime."

Tsuna snapped his head up and feverently shook his head. Gokudera could easily afford to buy such things because of his family's much higher income, but he didn't like people handing him expensive gifts so easily.

"No, no it's okay. I'll save some money from my job for one."

"You really need one though." Gokudera urged, then his face lit up, "I can buy you one as a really early birthday present! Just think of it that way!"

Tsuna hesitated, he shifted his lips, trying his best not to smile. Only to him, Gokudera was too kind for his own good.

"Okay…" The brunette replied, then gave into a smile, "Thank you."

Once Gokudera and Tsuna went their separate ways; Tsunayoshi slumped his shoulders, finally getting some time to relax. He typed in his locker combination before opening it up. He zoned out for a while, thinking about the night him and Hibari spent. He couldn't push it out of his head, no matter how hard he tried.

Tsuna shook his head and tapped at it a few times, but it was no use.

"Tsunayoshi-san!"

Tsunayoshi jumped up at the sudden call of his name and turned around. It wasn't Mochida at all, just other students that went to Namimori. He raised his eyebrows at the honorific they used towards him. San…? They're calling me san?

One of them walked closer to the brunette; Tsuna's eyes widened.

"…What?" He almost muttered. Fear slowly encasing him; he was afraid more bullying was coming for him.

"You want to come to my birthday party? I know it's at last notice, but I can squeeze in a reservation for you!" One of the students exclaimed.

Tsunayoshi jutted his mouth open. No one at this school, except Gokudera-kun and Dino-san, ever showed him any sort of kindness. He was getting invited to parties left and right.

"…Eh? Why do you want to invite me?" Tsuna quietly said, nervousness creeping up on him.

"Because we look up to you!"

Tsuna hesitated, he had no idea what to say to that.

"That's okay, I'll pass. T-Thanks anyways!" Tsuna snatched his book out of his locker, slammed it shut, ducked under the small crowd of students, running towards his class. He kept his eyes widened, total confusion wrapping around his mind.

"What the heck? They look up to me? Is this some sort of joke…?" He whispered to himself, after he stopped at a corner, catching his breath.

"Tsuna-san! It's Tsuna-san!"

Tsuna immediately twitched, just when he thought he escaped them.

A group of female students saw sight of the startled brunette who squished himself against the corner. They quickly walked towards him.

"Hiee!" He shrieked, not used to this overbearing affection.

"Tsuna-san! Can you please sign this?" One of them exclaimed, holding out a blank sheet of paper and pen.

"Here! I baked this cake from scratch in my home economics class, you can have it!" Another said.

"My bigger brother would love to meet you, you're such an interesting person!"

They're compliments and quips became louder and more aggressive. Tsuna couldn't take it anymore. _Didn't everyone hate me just a few weeks ago?! What kind of two-faced school is this?_

"STOP!" He shouted, holding his hands out, he looked around, thinking of some sort of plan to escape them. He pointed to an empty area the girls weren't looking at, "LOOK IT'S THE DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE!"

The girls snapped their heads toward the direction, sudden fear erupting through their faces. If they caught them being late to class on a non-red-slip day, it would be reported to Hibari immediately. However, they noticed no one was there.

Tsuna took this as a chance to run for it.

"He escaped!" One of the girls whined, then a big grin appeared on her face, "Let's get him!"

Several other students, including the males, noticed this.

"Hey it's Tsunayoshi-san!"

They chased after the brunette as well.

"Please stop following me!" He cried, trying his best to outrun them.

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

He opened the entranced towards the school's large dining room. How he ended up hear, he didn't know, but if it was anywhere from those students, it was good enough.

"Oh man…I'm going to be late for class-" Tsuna groaned, but was interrupted by loud cheers.

"Hiee!"

The lunchroom lit up; there was a colossal crowd of students, all clapping and cheering as if Tsuna were some hot commodity…or a D4 member himself. His eyes widened when he noticed a giant projector screen on the wall of the large dining room that everyone had their focus on.

He couldn't believe what he saw on the screen.

"Hey Dame-Tsuna! Is it true?!"

Mochida-Sempai and his goons.

Tsunayoshi kept his eyes on the screen. He was speechless, speechless and too engrossed in it to give Mochida any sort of response.

"Hey! Answer us!" Mochida's friend exclaimed, shaking Tsuna by the shoulder.

"…I…I…" Tsuna stumbled on his words, eyes still on the screen. _Was this why everyone was so friendly to him today all of a sudden…?_

"I can't believe this…I can't believe this is actually happening." His other friend said, his hands trembling.

On the screen:

There were pictures, albeit a bit grainy, of Tsunayoshi and Hibari. Some of them were pictures of them walking outside of the building with the elevator, Tsuna holding the same sweaters Hibari slept in.

The other pictures were those that specifically showed them sleeping, barely inches away, towards each other inside the actual elevator.

They were all propped on a huge projector screen for everyone in the school to see.

**~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~ D4 ~**

**YESSSS, CLIFF HANGER!**

**Sorry for the late update, I was concentrating on another KHR story (The Prefect's Assistant) I started! Please check it out if you have time.**

**www fanfiction net / s / 10612008 / 1 / The-Prefect-s-Assistant**


End file.
